


Call me friend but keep me closer

by Withat



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A usual, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coming Out, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Nicole is the perfect girlfriend, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Waverly is the cutest, Wayhaught - Freeform, ok smut, they play 7 minutes in havean, waverly has glasses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withat/pseuds/Withat
Summary: Waverly is a nerd, she wears glasses and likes to read,Nicole is the captain of the basketball team, she's the best big sister and doesn't date around.and they are... friends?or the secret relationship we all love to read
Relationships: Perry Crofte/Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp - Relationship, WayHaught, nicole haught / waverly earp
Comments: 144
Kudos: 867





	1. Secret’s is save with me

It was the weekly Saturday night party at Champs Hardy’s house, his parents had a second home in the mountains, and they’ve been going every weekend for a year so far.  
So that means, an empty massive house full of drunk teenagers every Saturday.

And this night, among all the other nights wasn’t different, Nicole Haught was leaning against the kitchen wall with a beer in her hand talking to a gorgeous girl who was desperately trying to flirt with her, but this time like many times before Nicole wasn’t very receptive.

“So Nic” her hand playing with the bottom of Nicole’s shirt “I don’t get it, you’re the Captain of the basketball team, you’re funny, beautiful, always a flirt and girls are always around you, but I can’t recall you ever dating anyone?” 

Nicole removed the other girl’s hand from her t-shirt keeping a smile on her face as not to appear too mean “Yeah, it’s just between basketball, school and my little brother I don’t really have time to be in a relationship” Nicole was a great student, her grades were always excellent and she was really good at basketball, she had been playing since she was 6 years old and soon became the best player of her team. As for her little brother, Nicole practically raised him, since her parents left them 6 years ago to join a hippie group to travel around US in a converted school bus, Nicole was now living with her grandmother Jenna Haught and her 8 years old little brother Sam. 

“Your loss Haught” the girl said leaning closer to her ear “I’m sure I could make you fall in love with me if you gave me the chance” Nicole chuckled “yeah, sorry Shae you’re very nice but you’re not my type” and with that Nicole smiled at her and left the girl standing alone in the open-plan kitchen to join some of her friends sitting on the couch. 

Waverly Earp appeared to the party a few minutes later with her best friend Chrissy, Waverly wasn’t really a party girl, she was more of a library party girl, a legit nerd with glasses and a membership card to the library; but somehow she always ended up at these parties because her best friend was the head cheerleader, apparently they hadn’t much in common but they grew up together, since Chrissy’s dad also known as Sheriff Nedley was a very close friend of Waverly’s parents. Waverly’s family practically adopted Chrissy when her mother died 12 years ago, it was a sad period for Nedley and Waverly’s parents were happy to help taking care of the little girl, so they grew up together and knew each other perfectly, they’ve always been there for each other. 

When they enter the living room her eyes locked with familiar brown eyes, already looking at her, sitting on the couch probably playing a drinking game with her teammates. The girls approached the couch asking to join them and Waverly detached her eyes from the redhead to tell Chrissy she was going to the kitchen to get them something to drink. 

As she was head deep inside the fridge looking for something drinkable, she didn’t hear Nicole approached her from behind discreetly putting her hands on her lower back for a second. 

“Hi” the redhead said close to the brunette’s ear. 

Waverly jumped with her hand on her heart and turned around to face the redhead “god Nicole you scared me”, putting her glasses back on her face smiling a little realizing that it was Nicole behind her. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to say hi” Nicole took a step back from the brunette, eyes still locked together, dimples showing. 

“Hi” she didn’t know how but the redhead in front of her always seemed to intimidate her.

“Hi” Nicole said for the third time, lost in the brunette’s eyes for what felt like hours.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come tonight” she finally managed to say, “but I’m glad you did” with a biggest smile on her face. 

“Well, you know Chrissy, she always makes me feel guilty for abandoning her if I don’t come with her to these parties, which is quite ironic since she’s the one abandoning me the moment we pass the door” she said turning around to look over the couch, her best friend already flirty with her long time boyfriend Perry. 

“Well I’m glad she’s not looking out for you now” Nicole’s front now close to Waverly’s back speaking to her ear, left hand back on the bare skin of the brunette’s back, and Waverly shivered at the touch, the contact making her closed her eyes.

“Why’s that, did you have plans for me?” opening her eyes again making sure no one was watching them. 

“Well.. I was wondering if maybe..” her hand slowly climbing up her back “..you wanted to..” she barely had time to feel her lips near her ear when the contact disappeared Nicole was now back a step away from her and Waverly turn around realizing that Josh Stewart had made his way into the kitchen not actually looking at them but still was now in the room. “um did you found something to drink? I intended to take a second one if you’re interested?” Nicole said showing her her now empty beer. “yeah, sure, I’ll take another one for Chrissy also please” and Nicole handed her two fresh beers “sure”, face as red as her hair now looking in the direction of the living room “ok so.. um let’s go back there?” the brunette nodded “yes, thank you” leading the way to sit back on the couch next to her best friend, Nicole sat on the opposite couch facing the brunette. 

“So, if you two would like to stop licking face we could actually start the game!” Champ said talking directly to Chrissy and Perry both stopping their activity deciding to continue this later. 

“So what game are we playing?” Waverly asked, “truth, dare or drink!” Champ answered with excitement “I hope someone will dare you to finally kiss me” Champ has been hitting on Waverly since freshman year, he always wanted to kiss her when he was drunk and never assumed liking the school’s nerd on Monday morning. Waverly of course always rejected him, not in a mean way (obviously, she was the nicest girl in town) she knew he wasn’t really interested in her, moreover he always ended the nights in Stephanie Jones’s bed who always seemed to take him back despite the fact that he was spending the evening flirting with Waverly.  
For her part Waverly was not at all interested in him, she was actually not even into guys but that was a thing no one needed to know especially her very Catholic parents. 

“I’d rather drink this entire bottle of whiskey Champ” and everyone started to laugh, even Champ who was used to being rejected by the brunette. 

“Ok so I’ll start cause it’s my party, Chrissy truth or dare?” Chrissy rolled her eye “dare” waiting for what stupid dare the boy would ask her to do.

“Ok I dare you to make out with Waverly” both surprised and a little bit disgusted.

“Seriously? She’s like my sister Champ” Waverly reacted.

“Sisters do kiss sometimes” with a stupid smirk on his face and it was Waverly’s turn to roll her eyes, not even getting the time to answer she felt Chrissy’s lips on hers for the fastest kiss she ever had “Chrissy!” she exclaimed with big eyes holding a laugh, “That’s not a kiss! Do it again longer” Champs for sure wanted to see more of that “I think the dare was to kiss Waverly, she did it so can we keep the game going?” this time it was Nicole’s turn to speak so Champ would shut up about it and Waverly bit lips at a bossy Nicole. 

“Jeez calm down red I just wanted the temperature to heat up a little bit” 

“Then turn on the heating.” Her eyes intimidating, a heavy silence fell around the table, loud music still playing in the back.

“Ok my turn, um Jess, truth or dare?” Chrissy asked trying to calm the atmosphere a little. 

The game kept going and it was Nicole’s turn to play “so Nicole truth or dare?” Shea asked the redhead, Nicole not wanting to kiss anyone during this game said truth “have you ever dated a girl?” and every eyes were now on her, everyone knew that Nicole was gay and everyone knew that girls liked Nicole but the truth was, no one ever seen her with a girl before so here they were hung to Nicole’s lips for the crucial answer. And Nicole drank a shot. Waverly was holding a smile biting her lips, Shae retorted “that game is stupid, it’s too easy to drink when you don’t want to answer the question” and Nicole smirked “well the game it truth, dare or drink so it’s legit for me to drink if I don’t want to answer. Now, Waverly, truth or dare?” Waverly smile a little knowing that Nicole wouldn’t put her in an awkward position “truth” 

Dimples smile erupted from the redhead face “have you ever been in love?” and Waverly knew this one was coming, not wanting anyone in this room to know about her private life Waverly took a shot and drank it, eyes locked with the redhead both smiling already knowing the answer. 

“This game is stupid no one is telling the truth or doing the dare, let’s play 7 minutes in heaven” Champ said, very happy with his new game idea “Bro what are we twelve? ” said Perry in a mocking tone, “like you wouldn’t like to be locked for 7 minutes in the closet with this one here” pointing toward Chrissy her face already red.

“yead I wouldn’t mind that” smiling at her starting to kiss her again “Closet guys!” everyone said at the same time and they were up on their feet toward the closet. 

“TIME” Champ shouted so the couple left the closet a little declutched, both smiling, Chrissy’s lipstick all over Perry’s face, they sat back on the couch and Champ spined the bottle, “are we playing spin the bottle? Champ we’re 18 wtf?” 

“we’re not! it’s just so I can pick who I’m going to spend 7 minutes in heaven with, no cheating this time!” the bottle spin and almost stopped on Waverly, both her and Nicole relieved when it finally landed on Josh right next to Waverly.

“bro no way” Champs said, “no cheating this time!” Nicole repeated already laughing at her teammate. 

“Rules don’t apply to a dude with another dude!” Champ tried to defend himself so as not to go lock himself in a dark closet for 7 long minutes with another guy. 

“Well I wouldn’t mind going in there with another chick” Nicole replied with a wink in Waverly’s direction but no one but the brunette witness it. 

“Dude that’s not the same and you know it, fuck, I’m going in there because I respect the rules but you’re next” pointing at Nicole, “and you” pointing towards Josh, “you stay away from me in there”. 

“Do you think the sexual tension between these two was too strong and they’re banging now?” Chrissy asked looking at her phone realizing it’s been more than 7 minutes.

“I don’t think Champ would last this long” Waverly said making the group laugh.

Finally, after 16 minutes the boys were out, the two arguing “dude you were supposed to cover for me this dick head shot me from the helicopter” everyone just stared at them wondering what happened “what?” asked Champ, “we started a Fortnite game, didn’t think we’d spent 7 minutes looking into each other’s eyes?” they all rolled their eyes and the boys sat back on the floor around the coffee table; 

“So red, your turn !” and Nicole stood up “actually I wanted to go outside for a minute, you two really did heat up the room” trying to avoid being locked in a closet with someone else in front of Waverly, or even Waverly herself which would have been a little embarrassing. 

“No way, you spin that bottle or I will” Nicole not moving from her spot, Champ took the bottle and spined it.

Waverly. 

“Ok if you really don’t want to play it’s ok I’m taking your turn” Champ said already on his feet, Waverly panicking stood on her feet from the couch and reached for Nicole’s hand walking with her towards the closet “told you Champ I’d rather lick the floor than kiss you” she put Nicole in the closet and closed the door inevitably pressing her body against the redhead’s in the small space.

Waverly turned around, not moving away from Nicole’s body. That was it, they were alone, in a dark closet, pressed against each other, trying to adjust their eyes to the darkness to see the other. 

“Did you just compared me to the floor?” Nicole asked after a few second of silence.

Waverly laughed and brought her lips close to the redhead’s ear to whisper what she said next “would you be against me licking you?” raising her eyebrows Nicole held her breath for a second, mind going places, then tried to refocus once more “wouldn’t be the first time” and Waverly shocked face was soothed by Nicole’s lips on hers, the softest lips she’d ever kissed, actually the only lips she’d ever kissed, if Chrissy’s lips from earlier did not count, strong hands around her body holding her close. 

They kiss like that for a minute “I’ve missed you” Nicole detached her lips for second to tell her that, than brought her lips to the brunette’s neck “I’ve missed you too baby, when will we be able to see each other alone again?” her fingers drags through Nicole's hair, making a mess of it, Nicole’s teeth biting slowly on Waverly’s neck “my grandmother is taking Sam to his soccer game tomorrow, the house will probably be empty for a couple hours” hands up under Waverly’s top, feeling her hot naked skin under her fingers, sending goosebumps to the brunette, mouth now biting her earlobe “I can’t wait to have you all to myself it’s been so long” and Waverly shivered at the comment “babe you had me last weekend” trying to persuade herself that she was not also craving the redhead hands all over her right now. 

“It’s different, it was in the back of your car, and no offence, I love your Jeep, but the back seats are not very comfy, I’m too tall” then she was back kissing the brunette, with everything she had.  
“you didn’t seem to be complaining about it” they talked like that, between kisses and Nicole felt a hand going down between her thigh, she was already so turned on.  
Both too engrossed in their activities didn’t realize that 10 minutes had passed, and they didn’t hear the door open.

“Are you guys playing Fortnite too??!” Chrissy was there standing if front of them none of them realizing what was happening. 

Chrissy shocked closed the door back and Waverly was out of the closet in the second calling after Chrissy, leaving Nicole alone trying to make her hair presentable before joining her friend back in the living room.


	2. It feels like I'm fallin and I don't know where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrissy and Waverly have a conversation, then Waverly come over to "study" with Nicole, but they don't actually open any book, my bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you so much for all the kudos and comments you left on chapter 1 I'm so happy you liked this as much as I do, I hope you'll enjoy chapter two let me know :)
> 
> Episode 6 got me very emotional in all sorts of wayssss also this chapter’s tittle is from our now new favorite song All in by Desiree Dawson

Waverly puts her glasses back on her face and run after her friend who was now in the direction of the kitchen getting through the crowd.

“Chrissy wait!” and Chrissy suddenly stopped, Waverly collided through her best friend  
“ok I didn’t actually expect you’d to stop” 

“what the fuck Waves?? What happened in there?” Chrissy turn around and wait for her best friend to give her an explanation. 

“I can explain, and I will, just not in here where the entire school is around us, please come outside with me?” Waverly begged the blonde girl to follow her. 

“ok, do I need a drink for that?”  
Waverly nodded “Yes, something stronger than beer, and I think I need one too” 

The two girls went outside and sat by the pool where no one was around them

“I’m listening” Chrissy said a little irritate,

Waverly took a deep breath and decided that it was better to ripped off the bandage  
“ok so, first I’m not straight”

“yeah no shit Sherlock” Chrissy said irritation still obviously present in her tone.  
“could you let me speak and then when I’m finish you can say how much you hate me right now?”

The blonde didn’t say anything and drink her vodka waiting for Waverly to continue.  
“ok so, I’m not straight, I had kind of realized that a few years ago,”  
“AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME” Chrissy interrupted again  
“Chrissy, please” Waverly had sadness in her voice, of course she felt guilty for never telling her best friend the truth, so she needed to explain that to her, now.  
The blonde let out a loud breath and let her friend talk, actually impatient to know. 

“I think we were like 12, or 13, and it was actually when I met Nicole.. remember in 7th grade she arrived at school, and she had no friend and we actually started to hang out with her? Well we’ve been hanging out a lot more till then and I’ve started realize that maybe I didn’t want to be just friend, you know it was like a do I want to be her friend, do I want to be her or do I like her moment, and this moment actually lasted years, but I could never found a way to tell you, because I wasn’t sure, and I was scared of feeling those kind of feeling toward a girl, I just knew that I liked Nicole in a different way.” Rambling stopped eyes barely looking at Chrissy expecting her to say something but also, not really, so she kept going

“And at my 16th birthday party, the one that you organized for me… well we were drunk after two beers, and Nicole confessed that she’d liked me, and I knew I actually liked her back, but I’ve never been with a girl before, I actually never been with anyone before, but there was something about her…so… I kissed her”

“And??” Chrissy asked now with shinny eyes couldn’t wait to know how it was like to kiss a woman  
“..And it was amazing, I swear Chris, butterflies and all, like, I’ve been reading about it before, but I never thought it could be a real thing” Waverly was smiling at the memories, almost two years later she still got all the feels.  
Of course, Chrissy loved to witness the happiness on her best friend’s face but was still mad about the fact that she didn’t tell her.  
“Wave two years? You’ve been dating her for two years, why you didn’t tell me? I would never have judged you for that” the girl took the brunette’s hand in her own and squeezed to let her know that she might not be there at the time, but now she was. 

“I know, and I’m really sorry, so many times I wanted to tell you, but every time I tried, something was going on the way, it took me a long time to understand who I was myself, I first was ashamed and I was so scared and I still am, I am so scared my parents find out, Chris they’re going to kill me if they ever found out that their perfect little girl is..” and Waverly started crying in her best friend arms, “is what? Perfect ? god Waves, I won’t tell anyone, but you don’t have to hide who you are, even if they did find out, you still going to be their perfect little girl, Waves look at me,” she put her finger under the brunette’s chin so she could look at her in the eyes “Waverly, you are the most amazing person I know, you’re smart, and kind, but not a fake kind of kind, you’re like an angel on earth and I still don’t know what I did right to be lucky enough to have you in my life. You are extraordinary and if they choose not to see it because you decide to be true to yourself then it’s their loss. But I’ll always be there for you, I promise you that, you’ll always have me.” 

That is all Waverly needed at the moment, and she started crying again, but it was happy tears now, her best friend arms around her. 

Second of silence later the blonde finally realized “that’s why Haught freaked out earlier when I kissed you!”  
“yeah” Waverly’s chuckle a laugh,  
“how could I never noticed? I’m such a bad friend” The blonde thought about all this time Waverly wasn’t able to share her happiness with anyone and felt terrible.  
“You’re not, you were focus on your own relationship with Perry, and I lied to you a couple times when I told you I was studying at the library, sorry about that..” sadness in her voice could be heard but Chrissy was not the one to let her friend feel guilty about being happy.

“Waves are you happy? Do you love her? Is she treating you right? Because that’s all that matters to me”  
Waverly took a deep breath and looked at her best friend in the eyes, “yes, god yes.. she’s everything to me, she’s amazing in every way, I don’t actually see my life without her anymore, Chris I love her so much sometimes it just scared the shit out of me” the brunette said smiling so hard that it makes her best friend smile even more. 

“damn, she must be really good in bed” and both of them started laughing  
“She really is” she said wiping her tears away,  
“I can’t believe you lost your virginity and didn’t tell me; we have so many conversations to catch up” she gently punched her on the shoulder,  
“hey! It was torture for me, I wanted to share so many details” they both laugh a little more, promising each other to have this conversation later, then got up to return to the living room.  
When they came back in the room Nicole instantly lock eyes with her girlfriend to make sure everything was alright, Waverly did confirm that by holding Chrissy’s hand a smile on her face and Nicole just nodded and smile back at her. 

The next day Waverly woke up with less weight on her chest, of course her secret relationship with Nicole was still secret but at least her best friend knew and didn’t care at all, which put her in a happy mood to start the day, also does the fact that today she was about to see Nicole, at her place, in her bed, possibly very naked, even after 2 years, thinking about her girlfriend could still makes her feel all sort of ways and now was one of this moment, Waverly put her glasses on, took her phone and check the time to see if it wasn’t too early to call Nicole, 9 o’clock, she should be awake, so she pressed the call button.

Two rings later Nicole answer, “hey you” and Waverly could hear her smile from the phone  
“hi baby, I’m not waking you up, am I?”  
“It’s 9 am on a Sunday, I’ve been awake since 7 I went for a run and now, I’m doing some exercises so no baby, I guess you’re not waking me up” Nicole’s breath was loud, she was probably doing push-ups or a least that’s what Waverly liked to imagine  
“exercises ah? That means you’re in a sport bra, without a shirt, doing push-ups, sweating?” she closed her eyes imagining the scene  
“Practically yeah, I’m actually just done with abs” Nicole took a sip of her water bottle,  
“I can’t wait to put my hand on your abs, you know just to check if you exercised well” the brunette couldn’t hold the joy in her voice.  
“someone is in the good mood today, please keep that for this afternoon... right now, I’m actually about to shower”  
“care to share a picture?”  
“baby what’s got into you today? Not that I don’t liked that”  
Waverly couldn’t stop smiling this morning, she doesn’t know why but she felt like their relationship was new again, like they didn’t have to hide to the entire world anymore, well to one person, but still.  
“I’m just in a good mood, and I can wait to see my girlfriend today”  
“I love it when you call me that”  
“I’ve been calling you that for almost two years silly” Waverly said.  
“and I’ve been loving that since then” both smiling through the phone

“so, what time should I come over?” Waverly snaped them out of their bubble,  
“well they’re leaving around 2pm, what about 2.05 pm?” Nicole couldn’t wait  
“I’ll be there at 2.01 pm, see ya there” then hang up. 

2pm at the clock and Waverly was parking in the Haught’s alley, Jenna and Sam just about to leave followed by Nicole, they saw the girl arriving, 

“Well hello Waverly how are you going? Nicole told me you two had to study?” Jenna said walking toward the girl’s car

“Hello Miss Haught, nice to see you again, yeah we have a presentation tomorrow we just have to improve it a little bit” she said going out of the car, reaching her hand for Jenna to shake it  
“There’s no miss Haught here darling, call me Jenna and come hug me, we’re not shaking hands in this house” she came closer to the girl and hugs her at Waverly’s surprise.  
“Hi Waverly” Sam interrupt,  
“oh hi Sam how are you? Ready for your game?” the brunette coming closer to the boy to give him a quick hug  
“are you coming to watch the game??” he asked excited, Sam actually had a little crush on Waverly since the first time he met her a couple years ago when he was only 5, he declare that girls were all disgusting excepted for Waverly and he’ll only agree to marry her when he’d be 18 and of course Waverly said she would.  
“we actually have some study to do for school, but if we don’t finish too late, we’ll come cheer for you buddy ok?” Nicole interrupted their conversation  
Waverly nodded saying she’ll be glad to watch him play soccer.  
Sam jump of happiness “ok come on Nana the sooner we go, the sooner they can study, the sooner they’ll be there!”  
“ok let’s go, see you girls later, Waverly are you staying for dinner?” The old lady asked smiling at the girl  
Waverly looked at Nicole who only shrugged her shoulders looking at the brunette like it was only up to her, obviously she’ll be happy to have her staying a bit longer.  
“Sure, I’d love to” the brunette said looking back to Jenna with a big smile  
“yes!” they all turn around to Sam in the car obviously happy to have the brunette over for dinner.  
“ok I’ll make vegan lasagna, you’re vegan right? Nicole told me” and Nicole blush a little realizing that she was talking a lot about the brunette to her family, but she couldn’t help it.  
“Yes I am, that’ll be wonderful thank you”  
“perfect, see you girl later then, have a good study session” Jenna shouted a little going to her car.  
“see you! Play good buddy!” Nicole shouted back at them

They enter the house back and Waverly turn around to Nicole “does she know?” she panics before Nicole calmed her “She does not, she just wants to have you over for dinner, she likes you” she had the happiest face. "you sure?" Nicole came closer to her "yes, I'm sure"  
“ok, but I’m bringing something, can we go to the store before coming back here for dinner?” of course Waverly wanted to make a good impression

“Your cute face should be enough to bring, don’t stress over this baby it’s just dinner”  
“it’s not ‘just’ dinner Nicole, it’s dinner with my girlfriend’s family I want them to like me” Nicole interrupted her rambling “babe there’s nothing to be nervous about, it’s not an ‘official’ meeting my family, she doesn’t know we’re dating, and they already love you as much as I do, you’re great babe don’t worry about it” trying to reassure the brunette taking her in her arms to hold her for a minute.

“Now, you did just lie to my grandmother telling her we were about to study..” lips kissing Waverly’s cheek slowly  
“Actually, YOU lied to her about it and I had to keep up with your lie” pointing toward her girlfriend pushing her a little away from her  
“You’d have preferred me to tell her the truth?” hands back on the brunette’s hips bringing her back closer to her  
“and what would you have said to her?” eyes closing when she felt Nicole’s lips back on her neck  
“well I’d told her that I am about to do dirty things to my girlfriend and she’d probably wouldn’t want to be there to witness it” hands slowly climbing up to Waverly’s sides.  
“mmmm, can we stop talking about your grandmother and keep going with the dirty things?”  
Nicole nodded her head, quickly loosening her lips from the brunette’s neck only to take her hand and bring her to her room.

Both of their tops were on the floor and the girls were laying down on Nicole’s bed, Nicole on top of Waverly, hands swaying everywhere over the brunette’s body, “baby let me take my glasses off” Waverly was trying to free her right hand to reach her glasses “please keep them on, you know what they do to me” kissing her jaw, her neck, her upper chest, “okay” the brunette said smiling breathless knowing what glasses do to Nicole, expert fingers moving to the girls back to unclip her bra and Waverly was topless in a second Nicole straightened to admire the view, biting her lips, she couldn’t help to think that her girlfriend was a vision, she fast unclip her own bra and she was back kissing the girl’s lips, tongue asking for permission.

Permission fully granted by the brunette whose hands were behind the redhead’s skull, pulled her little to brings her even closer.

Nicole’s left hand was back on Waverly’s hips, right hand above the button of her jeans, lips coming away from hers to look into her girlfriend’s eyes silently asking for permission to go further, Waverly too eager to wait any more time “god Nicole take this off before I combust” hands pulling on Nicole’s jogging trying to take them off at the same time, Nicole laugh at her girlfriend’s eagerness and got up from the bed taking Waverly’s pants and panties off of her, quickly followed by hers, again she took a second to enjoy the view that was Waverly Earp, laying completely naked on her bed with only her glasses on, chest going up and down, biting her lips, dark eyes  
“how do you do that?” Nicole said, hungry look on her face, “do what?” the brunette tilted her head to a side with a grin in her face never leaving the redhead eyes like she didn’t know what she was talking about.  
“making me so damn crazy every time we have sex” she then lay down back on the brunette, faces now inches apart, Waverly kissed her deeply “you’re the one making me crazy right now Nicole Haught”  
it was the redhead's turn to grin at the brunette “how crazy my love?” she said, almost cocky.  
Waverly took Nicole’s hand and bring it to her center, her already very wet center “this crazy” her voice lower than before and Nicole swallowed at the touch then the brunette kissed her again and Nicole moan into the kiss she was definitely getting crazier.

Nicole kissed her toward her neck and bits on her pulse point knowing exactly what it does to the brunette “fuck baby… please” lips going down to her breast Nicole taking her hard right nipple in her mouth massaging slowly with her tongue, left one been treating evenly with her hand back up on her breast and Waverly was burning under Nicole’s touch and the redhead felt it cause she went down to her stomach, kissing her ribs on her way down, biting and licking everywhere, both hands now massaging her breast, then went lower, head between her legs, she kissed her along the inside of her thigh and Waverly growled a little, now very impatient, lifting her pelvis, desperate for friction and Nicole smile at that, she loved to see her girlfriend this way she would usually makes her wait a little for good torture, but she wanted this too, so.freaking.bad.

Nicole’s hand were back surrounding her thighs, lips inches away from her goal, Waverly’s right hand went to red hair, left hand still on the mat only grabbing harder when she felt the redhead’s tongue around her clit, licking and sucking like she wanted to feed herself from it and damn she wanted that, Waverly was everything to her and her taste was like a drug to her.  
Nicole felt the brunette’s clit pulse in her mouth and decide to give her more, slowly bringing her finger to her middle, one finger more than welcome in, makes Waverly press even harder on her girlfriend head “more baby” and Nicole obliged, bringing so easily a second finger inside she start to move, not so fast at the beginning but deep and hard, tongue still doing the job on her clit, and Nicole felt her girlfriend being close, walls closing more and more around her fingers “mm..so close” and on that the redhead went faster, cramps killing her wrist but she’d rather break her bone than stop now.  
“fuck Nic..baby.. I’m..” And Waverly exploded in a scream her girlfriend’s name on her lips.

It took a solid 3 minutes for her to come back down to reality, Nicole still cleaning the mess she made with her tongue and Waverly looks down her stomach to watch her favorite view of red hair smiling to herself “baby come here” Nicole smirks at her, soft brown eyes looking deep into hers, moving back up near her face and Waverly kissed her hard , eyes closed, tasting herself on her lover’s lips was aphrodisiac to her and she needed her now.  
The brunette push her girlfriend off of her rolling her on her back Waverly now straddling Nicole, she took her glasses off of her head to put them on the nightstand, and in a second she was back kissing down her throat, to her breast, lingering a little longer on her abs directly to her goal she reach for Nicole’s butt to bring her center closer to her face and in a second her tongue was buried in her girlfriend, fucking her like that for a minute she brings her thumb to Nicole’s clit “Jesus babe”, and while fucking her hard and fast with her mouth she was slow and sweet with her thumb and the redhead felt too much “WAVERLY” Nicole came in the second.  
Both completely out of breath Waverly return to her girlfriend’s arm, as close as possible “you’re incredible, I’m so lucky” Nicole said, kissing her forehead and Waverly brings herself up on her elbows facing her girlfriend “I can assure you that I am the lucky one in here” kissing the redhead once again with so much love and admiration. 

An hour of cuddles and giggles later Waverly stand sit on the bed “we should probably get going, Sam is expecting us to come cheer for him”  
Nicole got up on her elbows “you saying you want to leave my bed to go watch a soccer game of 8 years old kids?”  
“I’m saying, I want to see your brother play and I know you do too, plus the day isn’t over now that your grandmother invited me over for dinner” she got out of bed to get dress and her girlfriend watched her naked body searching for her clothes all over the room, “do you need your glasses back babe?” dimples smiling at the girl  
“that would be nice thank you! Now get out of here I don’t want to miss the award ceremony” she reached to grab the glasses that her girlfriend handed her “You know it’s just a Sunday afternoon soccer game there’s no awards”  
“what? Ok we’re going to the store to by Sam some candy before going” and on that she left for the bathroom to do her hair, letting the door open to keep the conversation going  
“I can’t believe you love him more than me” she starts getting dress too,  
“I promised to marry him when he’s 18 sorry babe”  
“which leaves me 10 years to do it before he does” Nicole look in the direction of the bathroom to see the brunette face looking at her raising an eyebrow “you want to marry me?”  
“is that a proposal?” Nicole said hand on her heart pretending to be shocked  
now fully dress she came back closer to the redhead who was sit in the bed fixing the collar of her shirt “would you say yes if it was?”, Waverly stood between Nicole’s legs hand around her neck, the redhead’s hands around her body looking at her from below.  
“Waves if I could, I’d marry you in a second” and Waverly smiled so hard Nicole got scared that she hurt herself, “good to know” and she kissed her again.  
Waverly stepped back “ok let’s go before I jump on you again.”


	3. Always, I'll wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diner, phone call and love?

After 3 hours of watching a soccer game Sam’s team lost and the boy was quite disappointed, so Waverly’s candies were more than welcome when the boy joined them on the parking where they were all waiting for him. 

“hey buddy, I’m sorry you guys lost, you played great tho” Nicole said to her brother while hugging him 

“Not good enough apparently...” Sam says back, pretty disappointed looking at the floor, 

“Hey Sam, you know what’s good when you lose? First you got to get that” Waverly smiled at him giving him the bag of candies, the boy smile and thanked her, and she continue “you also gets hugs, lots of them, as much as you want” she hugged him from the side, “and you learn a lesson, like next time don’t pass the ball to Thomas he’s really bad with his feet” she kind of whispered that so no one else get to hear her, and Sam chuckled “yeah he really sucks”  
“hey language!” Jenna said to the boy, “Come on Samy, you were great on the field, sometimes the best team don’t win and it’s okay, next time you will I’m sure of that.”  
The boy had a shy smile he knew they were right, plus it was just a game, but he couldn’t help the disappointment, “now let’s go home I have diner to make and you little guy is going to help me”  
“Sorry Nana but I’m not very excited about eating vegan lasagna” he made a disgust face looking at Nicole who silently agreed with him trying to be discreet but the brunette heard all of it, she pretended to be hurt “Ok what about you go home and start cooking with your grandmother and Nicole and I go to the store to buy some dessert?” and of course, nothing was more appealing to an 8 years old than a good dessert.  
Sam really smiled for the first time since the end of the game “Can we have a chocolate cake??”  
“Chocolate cake it is!” and Waverly smiled back at him, then the girls were on their way to the store.

Waverly and Nicole arrived back to Nicole’s home, they parked the car and stayed there for a minute, the redhead noticed her girlfriend’s nervousness.  
“baby It’s going to be just fine I swear, and if you don’t feel fine, just say ‘kombucha’ and I’ll take you home in a minute”  
“Kombucha? Is that code?” Waverly ask raising an eyebrow, she puts her glasses up on her nose and Nicole thought that nervous Waverly was the cutest thing,  
“more like a safe word in case you need it” and Nicole winked and smile at her girlfriend’s laugh “oh do we have a safe word now?” suggesting eyes, leaning to the redhead  
“do you want us to have one?” Nicole said in a smile, leaning closer to the brunette  
“What are you girls doing? come inside food is almost ready” Jenna was on the porch and both girls pulled back both relieved that it was dark outside, and Jenna could not see anything.

They get in the kitchen where Nicole’s grandmother was finishing cooking, she raised her head to look at the girls “So did you guys find everything you wanted?”  
“Yeah Waverly brings dessert! Chocolate cake for Samy and I, and Blueberry pie for you and her” Nicole said proud smile on her face,  
“Nicole told me it was your favorite, and they didn’t have any vegan chocolate cake so” Waverly said shyly handing desserts to Nicole so she can put them in the fridge.  
“Thank you darling, that’s very nice of you, now food is served guys come sit” Jenna said bringing the last plate to the table, and everyone followed

“so, Waverly I saw your parents at church this morning they told me you were doing great at school, ready for college next year? Where are you planning to go?” Jenna took her plate to serve her some lasagna  
“um I was thinking about going to NYU they have the best history program in the country, and my father know the Director of the Museum of Natural History maybe he could talk to him about me and find me an internship or something” she was so happy about her first year of college she couldn’t wait to be away from here and practice her passion for history full time.

“Oh great New York is a fantastic city, and that’s a crazy coincidence that Nicole is also going to NYU for her criminology studies” it wasn’t a coincidence and Waverly knew it, they had talked about it before, and they were both very excited to go to college together.

“maybe you girls can find a place to live together, you’re already get along so well” Nicole now as red as her hair “yeah probably grandma, we’ll consider it, should we eat now?” 

They ate making quick chats about school, Sam’s soccer team, Nicole’s basketball next game, Waverly talk about the last book that she read and was happily surprise to learn that Jenna also read it, everything was perfect and Nicole loved that her family and her girlfriend were getting along so well, even if they didn’t actually know she was her girlfriend.. yet.

Diner went amazing and Waverly helped to wash the dishes, Sam went to bed early he just had a big day after all, now with Jenna and Nicole “Waverly darling, not me wanting to send you home, you are more than welcome to stay but maybe you should go now, it’s a school day tomorrow I don’t want you to be tired” Jenna said filling up the last plate in the cupboard.  
“You’re right I was thinking the same, thank you so much for invited me over it was delicious and it was really nice to spend the day with you” said the brunette on her way to take her jacket  
“Thank you for coming it was a pleasure to finally got to meet you, officially” Jenna insisted on her last word a big smile on her face and Nicole got a strange feeling, like she meant something else, she interrupted “ok I’ll bring her back to her car, I’ll be back in a minute”

Once outside Nicole put her arm around the brunette, nights tend to get pretty chilly at this time of the year, when sitting in the car Waverly didn’t let go of the redhead’s hand, “you’ll thanks grandmother again for dinner it was lovely”  
“thank you for staying, they were very happy to have you”  
“what about you? Were you happy to have me?” she leaned to get a kiss from the girl but Nicole remained stranding “I was very happy to have you today but I’m pretty sure nana is at the window looking at us right now” and Waverly moved a side to look over Nicole’s shoulder and Jenna was indeed looking at the window making some tea.  
“You’re right” she smiled shyly and sat back on her seat “so no goodnight kisses?” she pretended a pout  
“I promise I’ll get back to you, drive safe and text me when you’re home”  
“yes baby, I love you” she closed the door and switch on the car  
“I love you too” and Nicole went back to the porch looking at the red car going away from her, she couldn’t wait for them to never have to say goodbye and to spend all their nights together.

Jenna opened the door with two cups of tea “come sit with me for a minute Nicole” the redhead obliged and sit with her grandmother putting a blanket on their legs.  
“You know I’m not stupid, right?” The redhead turned into the redface “what do you mean?”  
“I mean I see things, and I feel things and I know you” Jenna look was insistent on her granddaughter who looked everywhere but her face “and what exactly do you know?” Nicole didn’t want to lie to her grandmother about her relationship with Waverly, but the girl had asked her to not tell anyone and the last thing Nicole wants is to break the brunette’s trust.  
“I know you guys are together, of if you’re not you should probably do something about it because that girl looks at you like you’re the cherry to her vegan Sunday”  
Nicole chuckled ‘busted’ she thought “Nana you can’t tell anyone, if her parents find out they’ll send her away and it’s the last thing I need right now” the redhead was now looking directly to her grandmother, a little panicked.  
“I won’t say a thing honey, I get that, but you girls deserve to be happy you know that right?” Jenna’s eyes never leaving Nicole’s making sure she gets that she was very serious  
“yeah, and we are. I mean I am, and I hope she is too, we just need to keep that to ourself a little longer, until we go to college, until she’s ready, this will be easier, I hope”  
“Nicole you have to be proud of who you are, both of you, I get it if you want to keep this a secret, but you don’t have to hide who you are ok? Not ever, but especially not in this house, let her know that she’s always welcome in here and she can come back whenever she wants ok?”  
And Nicole had let out a single tear along her cheek and smiled at her grandmother,  
“ok Nana, I will, thank you” there was so much more that she wanted to say but right now she was just grateful to have such an amazing grandmother, so she just hugged her, being careful not to spill the cups.  
“I like her, she’s good for you I can see that, I hope you are good to her too!” a little authoritative tone and Nicole smiled at this, of course her grandmother would like Waverly instantly “I’m doing my best Nana”  
“good, now go to bed, school day tomorrow” and Nicole stand up to go back inside “good night, I love you”  
“I love you two, now go brush your teeth” and Nicole only laugh and went to her bedroom. She was very glad to have a grandmother like Jenna and a little brother like Sam and a girlfriend like Waverly, life hasn’t been easy for a while but now everything seems to be pretty perfect. 

The next day at school, Waverly arrived a little early, she’d like to have some quiet and alone time at the library, she was reading her book for about 10 minutes when the doors opened, she raised her eyes from her book to instantly met with familiar brown eyes.  
She puts her book open on her lap and smile to the girl approaching her.  
“Hello Waverly” the redhead looks around to check that they were alone, and Waverly did the same, there was 2 other students in the room, but they were far enough to not hear the two girls.  
“Hey you, what are you doing here this early? You’re usually the late one” she smiled at her girlfriend who sat in front of her “first, I’m never late always on time! And second I wanted to talk to you before school because something happened and I didn’t want to tell you that over the phone because I knew you were going to freak out and I want to explain things to you before you freak out” Waverly interrupted her because she was now freaking out “I am actually freaking out now so do you mind stop your rambling and tell me what this is about?” the girl now very focus on what the redhead was about to say  
“yeah, so… my grandmother knows…about us, she knows”  
“SHE WHAT?” she yelled a little that the two other person gives her a warning look, pissed that she was disturbing their reading,  
“ok baby calm down, I didn’t tell her anything, she knew, actually told me after you left last night” trying to speak as quiet as possible  
“but how? What did she say? She’s going to tell my parents? Oh God of course she is, I’m so dead” Nicole looked around and seeing no one was watching she took the girl’s hand in hers “baby she won’t, I made her promise, she just knew, apparently you can’t help to look at me with heart eyes” she grinned, but Waverly was still processing the news “how do we keep that secret for almost two year and suddenly everyone knows in one week end?”  
“I know, I’m sorry baby, but nobody else suspect anything, so don’t worry, your parents won’t hear about it I promise”  
“yeah..” and Waverly knew that deep down she wanted them to know, she wanted everybody to know that she’s dating the most amazing person in the world, and Nicole didn’t care, she was out to the world after all, she was just keeping the secret for her, but this was a conversation for another day.  
Nicole noticed that Waverly was losing herself in her thoughts “hey Waves you alright?” she couldn’t help but always make sure her girlfriend was alright.  
“I am, actually I’m glad that she knows, you’ll have someone to talk to”  
And Nicole smiled at her. They stayed like this for a second, sharing silence, they sometimes do that, not saying anything knowing exactly what the other was thinking.  
The class started in 10 minutes and Waverly and Nicole did not have any class together this day, but Waverly didn’t want to spent the entire day without seeing her, the library started to fill up and the brunette stood on her feet “I think the book I told you about is in the back aisle, mind to come check with me?”  
“what book?” she looked at Waverly with confused eyes, the information finally reached her brain, and she was up on her feet and followed the girl “um yeah that book”.  
The second they reach the aisle, no one was around, no one could see or hear them, Nicole grabbed her girlfriend by the waist making her turn around for the brunette to face her both smiling “hi”  
“hi yourself” the small girl kissed her softly “I missed your lips since last night, never leave me without a kiss ever again” Waverly faked a pout, and Nicole found that adorable  
“what about you come back next weekend and I’ll for sure kiss you this time? Maybe we can have a sleepover?”  
“Your grandmother won’t mind me being here again?” Waverly said hesitant,  
“She specifically told me to tell you that you’ll always be welcome there”  
“ask her, then you’ll ask me, but for now..” Waverly came closer to the redhead’s neck grazing her lips over her collarbone “..class starts in 5 minutes let’s make the most of it” almost in a whisper, Nicole took the brunette’s face in her hands and closed the gap between their faces kissing her.

History class seems like an eternity, even for Waverly who loved that class, it was the last period on Friday afternoon, she was busy placing the major wars dates on a timeline when she was hit on the cheek by a flying piece of paper, she look over at her Chrissy who motioned for her to open the paper.  
‘stop pretending that today class is not as boring as the Cats movie, come over after school?’  
Waverly look over to make sure the professor was not looking at her, and write a respond  
‘Cats wasn’t that bad. Sure what do you want to do?’  
She sent the paper back to the blonde who send it back to her in a minute  
‘You only say that because Taylor Swift was in it, you’re so gay. We can hang out, watch a movie, order a pizza, you can tell me everything about a certain redhead and all the scissoring concept’  
Waverly rolled her eyes looking at her friend, what if someone found this piece of paper? She tough, so she tore the paper and put it in her bag in order to throw it in a public trash later. Chrissy looked at the action and muttered a ‘what?’ and Waverly was back on her timeline. 

School was finally over and Waverly went to her place to take night clothes to bring at Chrissy’s.  
Her night bag was ready when she felt her phone buzz on her back pocket an unknow number calling.  
“Hello?”  
“Sup Babygirl?” of course Waverly recognized the voice instantly  
“Wynonna! hiii, how are you? Where are you?” the youngest Earp was always so happy to talk to her older sister  
“I’m in Italy right now, you’d love it, how are you? how is school?” They hadn’t talked in weeks Wynonna always being in a different place in a different time zone Waverly could be a little lost sometimes  
“Urrg you’re so lucky I wish I could be with you right know; I just finished the most boring class week ever”  
“who are you and what did you do to my sister? My babygirl would never say that school is boring”  
Waverly rolled her eyes “I’m only boring because I already know everything they try to teach me” cocky smile could be heard over the phone.  
“ok there she is” Wynonna always been so proud of her sister  
“I miss you Nonna”  
“I miss you too baby girl that’s why I’m calling actually, I think I’ll be in town by the end of the month and” Waverly screamed at the phone “really?? how long are you staying? Where are you going to stay?” she lowered her voice a little “do they know you’ll be there?”  
“OK calm down baby girl, I’m staying for a month at least I have business things to do, I’ll be staying in a hotel of course, and no they don’t know and I hope you’re not going to tell them”  
Waverly was a little disappointed that her sister won’t be staying at her home, but still, she understood, and she was happy to finally see her sister again, it’s been two years since the last time.  
“okay, god Wynonna I’m so happy I can’t wait to see you!”  
“Me too babygirl, I can’t wait for you to tell me everything about high school, boyfriends and all the things that you’d live that I wasn’t there to share with you” Wynonna loved her sister more than anything in the world and if it was only about her, she would have never leaved, but their parents kicked her out of the house when Wynonna told them that she didn’t want to go to college and just wanted to play music, telling her that they didn’t raised some kind of drugged hippy, so Wynonna just left, lived at some friends places for a while before decided to go explore Europe to find inspiration, and everything actually went great, she had a band, they were doing concerts and opening act of big artists, she was always travelling, it was hard to keep in touch with her sister, but Wynonna always called Waverly first as soon as she could.  
‘boyfriends, right’ the younger girl thought, and change subject “yeah I can’t wait to hear about all of your adventures in Europe”  
“and I’ll be there for your birthday next month, I have a big present for you. Alright babygirl I gotta go, but I’ll call you back to let you know when I’ll be there ok?”  
“yeah sure, can’t wait, I love you” Wavery was always so sad to not be able to talk with her sister for hours, but she was really happy that she’ll be able to do it face to face soon enough,  
“love you sis” and she hung up.

Waverly took a deep breath, put her phone back on her pocket, took her bag and went downstairs her mother was cooking dinner “um mom can I go to Chrissy tonight we’re having a little sleepover?”  
Her mother raised her head from whatever she was doing, “um yeah ok, I was making dinner, but I guess you’ll eat the leftovers tomorrow” a little disappointed  
“I actually might be busy tomorrow night to, um you know Champ’s having this party and the girls from the cheers squad are all staying at Chrissy’s after and I thought I could, you know, join to bond with them, it’s my last year of high school I just want to make the best of it” the girl said with her best signature smile  
“oh okay, yeah I guess it could be a good thing for you to hang with people instead of books sometimes” Waverly was a teenagers and her parents has to get used to the fact that she wouldn’t always stay with them on weekend, especially that she was a very serious girl, always had good grades, never lied about where she was, at least they thought, she was always home on time after school, or at the library on her free time, soon she’ll be in college, away from them and her mother was not very excited about her being so far by herself but they were very proud of her anyway.  
“okay thanks mum, I see you later!”  
“Waves wait” Waverly turned around to come back to the kitchen  
“I was wondering did you get any news from your sister?” she asked almost shyly, she felt terrible for kicking Wynonna out of the house, but she was still her mother and she still worries about her  
“Yes, she fine, in Italy or something” Waverly was still very mad at her parents for taking away the most important person in her life, Wynonna didn’t want them to know about her life, and the brunette knew it, so that’s the only information she gave to her mother.  
“ok, I’m glad that you keep in touch with her” her mother had a sad face and it almost made Waverly felt bad about it, but it was all her fault so she couldn’t turn the situation upside down.  
“yeah, I gotta go, bye mum see you tomorrow” and with that she left the house leaving her mother alone.

Arriving to Chrissy’s the brunette parked her car and took her phone to text Nicole  
(Waverly) : I’ll be at Chrissy’s tonight, I’m sorry if your ears don’t stop whistling she wants to know about scissoring 😑  
She laughed when she received a new message  
(Nicole) : ok that’s weird 🤔, but don’t forget to tell her about the time I gave you 5 orgasms in the back of your car in the middle of nowhere the other day 😯  
(Waverly): I’ll definitely not tell her that.  
(Nicole) : When will I finally be able to brag about it?  
(Waverly) : Brag about it to your grandmother ? 😊  
(Nicole) : You’re going too far baby, btw I asked her about tomorrow and she’s ok for you to stay over after Champs party ‘but you girls keep the door open’ I quote.  
(Waverly) : Perfect baby I can’t wait to watch you hold your screams  
(Nicole) : We both know you’re the screamer baby 😏.  
Chrissy knocked at her window making the brunette jumped, she rolled the window down “Stop sexting you girlfriend and come inside I made cookies”  
Waverly rolled her eyes and took her bag, she sends a quick text back to Nicole  
(Waverly) : Make me 😏 , at Chrissy’s, talk to you later, love you  
(Nicole) : will do. Have fun baby, also, tell Chrissy to keep her lips to herself this time; love you😘

Waverly smirk remembering a jealous Nicole and how she couldn’t wait to see more about her.

The night was filled with laugh, they watched the Breakfast club it was Waverly’s favorite and Captain marvel for Chrissy’s pleasure, they ate pizza and talked about their personnel life, it’s been a while since Waverly hadn’t been able to openly speak about her private life, she always listen to her best friend speak about Perry or, how sex could have been really painful at first and about their fights and everything and Waverly realized that she had missed talking about all that stuff a lot, she knew now that the next time Nicole and her have a fight over the future or who’s better between dogs and cats, she’ll have someone to talk to about, which made her think that Nicole still hadn’t anyone to talk to when she needed to be pissed at her for liking dogs better.

When they finished to talk about everything, sex and not sex related, and ate all the cookies, Chrissy felt asleep, Waverly took her phone from the nightstand and decide to send a goodnight text to her girlfriend, surprise by the fact that she already had a text from Nicole

(Nicole) : A quick text to say good night, I hope you had a good time catching up with Chrissy and that you talked a lot about your sexy girlfriend; on my part I played video games with Sam till midnight (don’t tell Nana) and I don’t know if it’s the fact that it’s almost 1 am or if Mercury is retrograding again but I feel very emotional right now, I’m just going to miss Sam so much when we’ll be in NY, but at the same time babe, I cannot wait to start a life with you out there, I know it sounds crazy to say that especially now that we are so young, but when you know you know right? And I’ve never been so sure of anything else, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Waves, the last two year brings me so much happiness and I just hope that you’re as happy as I am. I can’t wait for what’s next, but never without you by my side. That probably sounds suuuuper cheesy so I’m just gonna go to bed and wish you a good night, I see you tomorrow baby I love you. So fucking much.”

Waverly’s heart was beating so hard she thought it was going to come out of her chest, of course she felt the same way, and she felt so lucky to have found her soulmate so young, she just wanted the world to know.  
Watching the ceiling, thinking of something good enough to text back.  
(Waverly) : If Mercury is responsible for you being cheesy I just hope Venus is next, because you got me emotional on this my love, of course I feel the exact same way, I can’t believe how perfect you are for me, sometime it just feel so unreal, like right now I feel that, you are everything to me Nicole Haught.  
Which makes me thinking, do you believe in Soulmates?

She hoped that Nicole did not fall asleep yet, and it was confirmed when her phone buzzed in her hand

(Nicole) : If this wasn’t a term invented for you and me I don’t know what this is.  
(Waverly) : I want to be in your arms so bad right now 🥺  
(Nicole) : I want you to be babe ❤️❤️❤️

Both smiling through their phones the brunette took off her glasses, rest her head on her pillow back to staring at the ceiling, she slowly drifted to sleep, everything was going to be fine as long as Nicole was with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's title is from a song called Anyway By Noah Kahan


	4. Sometimes you make me feel crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, party, sexy and cute

The next morning Waverly open her eyes and search with her right hands for her glasses, when she put her glasses on she realize that Chrissy wasn’t in her bed and she had a few missed texts on her phone 

(Chrissy) : I went for a jog, gotta keep that perfect body in shape 😏, didn’t want to wake you up, I’ll be back in 45 minutes with coffee, be awake, we’re going shopping today I need sexy lingerie.

She rolled her eyes to the sky and sit in the bed, or the completely deflated inflatable mat that served as a bed and open her next messages 

(Nicole) : Morning baby, went for a run this morning I met Chrissy she said you had a surprise for me tonight 😬 ??  
(Nicole) : hope you had a good night, text me when you wake up I miss you like crazy

Waverly wonder what they had talked about last night for her best friend to say that, but didn’t seem to remember, just in time Chrissy walked in the room with two coffee, handed one to the brunette “Good morning Sleeping beauty, did you get my text??” 

“I literally woke up 2 minutes ago” she puts her phone on the bed next to her and took the hot coffee with both hands

“what happen to Early bird Waves?” Chrissy said sitting next to her friend

“Early bird Waves woke up at 4 am because Snory Chrissy was making too much noise and she couldn’t get back to sleep for at least another hour, so blame it on you” 

Chrissy rolled her eyes “ok you’re done complaining? I’m bringing you coffee in bed so be grateful, and I run into your girlfriend earlier, she was very sexy, full sport bra, sweaty and all, top shelf”

the blonde conclude with a wink and Waverly couldn’t help but feel jealous, jealous not to have been there to see that, her mind started to wander to that image of a sweaty Nicole but it only lasted a few second, she didn’t want to be lost in her dirty thought for too long, Chrissy was still here waiting for the conversation to keep going, she shook her head and clear her throat,

“yeah um, she told me that, also she says something about a surprise? Do you mind reminding me what this is about?” she asked still confused,

“oh well you told me you sleeped at her house tonight after the party, right?” 

“yeah..?” the mechanics spinning in her head trying to understand what her best friend was scheming

“yeah, so we’re going sexy lingerie shopping for the both of us, I want you to drive Nicole crazy at this party, knowing that she won’t be able to do anything in public will be funny to watch” 

“Chrissy! you’re ridiculous I won’t torture her for free, that’s so mean” 

“tell me you don’t want to see her loses her mind over you, besides, think about what she’ll do to you behind closed doors after all this teasing” raising eyebrows, looking at the brunette who was now once again lost in her thoughts a small smile appeared on her face 

“ok let’s go, but first get in the shower you stink” Chrissy laugh and got up from the bed to go to the shower, Waverly took back her phone to text Nicole back

(Waverly) : Good morning my love, I miss you like crazy too, I can’t wait to sleep in your arms tonight and wake up with you in the morning 😍  
(Waverly) : also a surprise? No idea what this is about 🤔 

4 hours of shopping later the two girls were arms full by new clothes, lingerie, shoes for Chrissy and new books for Waverly 

“Do you think she’s going to like it?”

“are you kidding? Waves you look like a Victoria’s Secret model in this she’s going to lose it”

“I’m not really sure about the color tho, I’ve never wear red underwear before isn’t it too.. trashy?”  
Waverly was a shy type of person on the outside, of course she knew Nicole would think she’s sexy, but she knew that her girlfriend liked her nerd side, the cute and shy Waverly, she liked her in glasses and cozy pajamas, she had never try anything this sexy before and was a little worried about how her girlfriend might react  
“Waves, you have the most stunning body I have ever seen, I mean I have a stunning body, but I work out so hard for it, you… just don’t tell me yoga is the only thing you do to keep in shape I refuse to believe it. Anyway I lost myself a little bit in jealousy here.. the thing is, YOU ARE SEXY and you’re even sexier that on the outside your style is quite common and discreet and wise…”  
“ok I get it, my style in boring” the brunette interrupted her friend who looked lost in her speech, 

“No, I mean you are a Cara Danvers on the outside, and now, a Victoria’s secret angel on the inside and I’m so proud of you. Now let’s do our nails, damn we’re going to look SO good tonight poor Perry and Nicole, they won’t even remember their own names when they’ll see us arrive at the party”

10pm, the girls arrived at Champ’s house, they didn’t want to be there too early so they can actually make an entrance, Chrissy was wearing high heels that looked way too painful for a casual party, the skinniest jeans ever created and a top with a cleavage that clearly let nothing to the imagination, Waverly on her side, was wearing a black high waisted skirt, just above the knees and a black croc top that let her upper abs in sight.  
The second they enter the house, dozens of eyes were on them, Chrissy loved that feeling, catching eyes with Perry’s she run directly to him.  
Waverly on the other way hated attention, she fast made her way to the kitchen to get something to drink, when she was interrupted by an already very drunk Champ 

“well well well, hello Waverly, always a pleasure to see you here” the brunette tried to continue her journey to the kitchen but was once again stopped by the boy  
“Hi Champ, well you invited me so I’m here, and I think I need something to drink, can I go grab a beer?” biggest fake smile on her face  
“I’ll offer you a drink honey, please follow me” 

“don’t call me honey Champ, you’re with Stephanie I don’t think she’d appreciate you speak to another girl this way” she rolled her eyes this guy was such a jerk.

“It could be our little secret; you know I always had a crush on you”

“well I don’t. Sorry Champ nothing is ever going to happen between us, so maybe you could go focus on your girlfriend and let me have my beer” she smiled politely, waiting for him to leave her alone 

“ok your loss babe, I would have loved to be the first one to takes your virginity” and on that Waverly was left alone in the kitchen searching for something stronger than a beer after this very unpleasant meeting, but now she wanted to puke.

Once her glass of whiskey served she turned around to find herself face to face with a certain redhead staring at her from head to toe, the room was silent and Waverly thought that she hated it when a minutes ago Champ was looking at her this way, in his eyes he looked like a predator looking for his next prey, but right now she couldn’t help but feel hot, the look that the redhead was giving to her was full of love and admiration, she could see desire and lust, but it made her feel warm on the inside.

After what feel like long minutes of silence Waverly brings the redhead to reality clearing her throat waiting for the girl to say something  
Nicole snap back shaked her head and cleared her throat too, blinking eyes she was definitely gone far away from here. 

“um hi” now looking at the brunette directly in the eyes, “wow you look... wow”  
And Waverly’s cheek turn a little red, she loved the effect she was having on her girlfriend, she will definitely be dressing like that more often, so she opted for more teasing. 

“wait to see what’s under” and Nicole’s jaw dropped back to the ground, it hasn’t been a minute since she saw Waverly, she was already driving her nuts.

“I.. you.. what is going on right now? Did I just land into heaven or?” Nicole was trying to focus on something else than picturing her girlfriend in sexy lingerie

“you just landed into a kitchen where you girlfriend is standing right in front of you, trying to drive you crazy because she missed you like crazy last night and actually can’t wait to get out of here to show you how much” stepping a little closer to the redhead still very aware that someone could come in at any second, 

Nicole was frozen, how, in just 5 minutes of exchanges, the brunette could have this much of effect on her “Waverly, let’s just go now” looking at her girlfriend in the eyes waiting for her to say yes

“what about the party? Your team expect you to be here with them”

“I truly don’t give a shit about this party, the team or even the rest of the world right now”  
Waverly still coming near her, now close to her ear, “well, you’ll have to pretend like you do for a little while” and with that the girl leaved the kitchen her drink in her hand.  
Nicole was left a mess leaning on the kitchen’s counter, brain trying to understand what just happened.

When she finally refocus she was back in the living room eyes only searching for a certain brunette, she found her sitting on the stairs talking to Jeremy, earing the most beautiful laugh coming out of her mouth she wouldn’t mind listening to it for the rest of her life, she smiled to herself thinking about that.

The party was pretty usual, most people had left around midnight and it was calmer than before, Perry and Chrissy were making out on the couch, Champ and Stephanie had left the party a long time ago to go to Champ’s room, people were still playing beer pong on the back and Nicole was sitting on another couch speaking with Jake about their game next weekend but eyes never leaving the brunette in front of her.  
Waverly was dancing with Jeremy and a few other people in the middle of the living room, her eyes scanning the room and now landing on familiar brown eyes, looking directly at her, now that she knew she had an audience she made her hips sway a little more, alcohol definitely helping a bit, eyes locked with Nicole’s.  
The redhead eyes were dark and Waverly bit her lips at the vision, ‘Dancing with a Stranger’ by Sam smith was in the background, and the lyrics were like it Waverly could talk to her through the song 

‘Can you light the fire  
I need somebody who can take control  
I know exactly what I need to do  
Cos I don’t want to be alone tonight’ 

The chorus started and the scene seemed to be in slow motion for Nicole, Waverly hips were swaying slowly in rhythm her shoulder rocking from side to side, arms over head, abs full display, legs for days and Nicole couldn’t take it anymore, she had spent the entire evening looking at her she was pretty sure people had noticed, but she couldn’t seem to stop tho, she got up, bent down to say something to Jake’s ear and started to walk toward the girl, eyes never leaving contact.

When she reach the brunette, she wanted to touch her so bad, hold her hips or kiss her in the middle of the room, everyone was drunk or focus on their own life to look at them, but she knew she couldn’t do that, so she didn’t touched her, she just bent to whisper in the brunette’s ear, more up to her neck so she could feel her breath on her and at the contact of the air Waverly closed her eyes “You’re done playing this game baby? You win, you drive me crazy, I surrender, I’m going to take the car, I’ll be in the back of the garden in two minutes meet me there.” 

Nicole was out of the house as soon as Waverly opened her eyes, she smirked to herself, she had no idea how much driving Nicole crazy could turned her on this much.  
She turned to Jeremy to tell him that she was going back home and with a nod from him as a respond she went collect her things so exit the house by the back door. 

Nicole was already waiting in the car when Waverly reach the car she look over her shoulder to see if anyone was here and no one seems to be around, she opened the car’s door and jump inside, going all over Nicole making her sink in her seat under her girlfriend’s weight, lips finally kissing her, Nicole panic for a second but all negative emotion left her body when the brunette’s tongue reach the inside of her mouth, “umm Wave” she didn’t want to break the kiss, but they were still in the middle of the street “yeah?” the brunette used the redhead distraction to press her lips against her neck, kissing and biting like it’s been month of separation “baby as much as I don’t want you to stop what you’re doing right now, we should take this somewhere else” as soon as the words left the redhead’s mouth Waverly was back up against her seat, looking at the road, and Nicole looked at her surprised, trying to seat back again correctly “baby did I say something bad?” 

Waverly turn her head back to the redhead “you didn’t, now drive” she had dark eyes and a small smirk and Nicole bits her lips at the sight realizing that this little game was torture for the both of them all along. 

When they arrived to Nicole’s house everything was dark, it was almost 2am so obviously her family was asleep, they went directly to Nicole’s bedroom as quietly as possible, when they enter the room Waverly sit on the bed to take of her shoes and Nicole closed the door behind her.

“What happen to let the door open?” Waverly asked smiling at her girlfriend 

“remind me to open it back when I’m done with you, I’d rather give an explanation on why the door was close to my grandmother than deal with the trauma that Sam will have to live with if he sees anything that is about to happen in the room” she locked the door and walked to the bed.

“You’re right, but I’m intrigued, what exactly is going to happened in this room?” her shoes now on the floor she backed up on the bed to allow Nicole to lie over her, and the redhead followed, “first of all Waves, I’m going to kiss you properly, like you deserve to be kiss” Waverly’s smile reached her ears and Nicole’s lips were on hers, kissing her, she was so soft, she tasted like Vanilla mixed with Redbull, Nicole did not drink that much tonight, she knew she was going to drive them back to the house, so she just had a beer and a few of Redbull.

The kiss lasted long enough and Waverly’s hands started to wander, pulling on Nicole’s shirt trying to take it off of her, and Nicole break the kiss “someone’s eager” dimples popin’ to her cheeks, “very eager, please baby take this off” and Nicole loved when Waverly was like this, she had never met anyone so attracted to her.

“If I recall correctly you’re supposed to be the one showing me what’s under those clothes” 

Nicole winked, proud smile on her face a look so intense, deep into her eyes always full of love, that Waverly felt brave, maybe the liquid courage helped too, she pushed the redhead off of her and stood in front of the bed, facing her girlfriend now lying back on the bed, up on her elbow looking at the brunette waiting for her to do something, and Waverly did, she took off her top over her head and Nicole’s mouth open, agape Waverly could swear she saw some drool, she had a red lace bra, triangular shape, lace almost transparent giving full view of the brunette’s pink nipples, Nicole didn’t seem to realized what was happening to her, she didn’t say anything, and Waverly climbed slowly on the redhead’s hips, Nicole eyes now locked with her perfect breast “baby you are magnificent” hands reaching for the brunette’s hips, Waverly was often said that she was pretty, or beautiful but in Nicole’s mouth, compliments had a whole new meaning, she could actually believe that right now, half naked, on her girlfriend’s hips she felt magnificent, and powerful.

“told you you were going to like it” and she kissed her wildly, hand on red hair, reaching down for the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head as Nicole straightened up to catch Waverly’s breast into her hands “love it” and the brunette could feel every touch due to the bra’s material and Nicole’s lips were now on her neck and Waverly started to move slowly, searching for contact where she needed it for hours now, Nicole’s left hand went to Waverly’s lower thigh slowly going up to her butt feeling no material yet, getting higher she finally felt the thinnest string and her eyes widen, looking up to her girlfriend who opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend reaction

“I didn’t know if it was you thing” she said confidence a little lost right now, and Nicole couldn’t help but squeeze her her butt cheek with her hand, and Waverly moaned under the touch  
“baby that’s definitely my thing, fuck you’re … so sexy.. I’m so fucking lucky.. shit baby I need to see you without this skirt now” and Waverly knew that if Nicole started to ramble and swear at the same time, she had the affect she wanted to have.

“look who’s eager now um?” the brunette smirked, Nicole smiled at her girlfriend cockiness and turn them around so that she was now on top of the brunette grabbing her skirt to take it off of her and in a second Waverly was almost naked having only a transparent bra and a non-existent string on her body, Nicole took off her pant, her t-shirt and her bra then took a minute to look at the brunette under her and it was Waverly turn to drool “you’re so beautiful Nicole” and Nicole didn’t want to lose another second.

Her lips were back on the brunette’s neck and her hands wander over the fabric of her underwear, Nicole didn’t want to take it off just yet, when her fingers reached Waverly’s center she could feel wetness, and every time she was admiring of the affect that she had on her, she shifted the string to the side to slowly insert two fingers in her girlfriend, with a moan that she couldn’t hold Waverly gripped Nicole’s shoulder, making marks on her the back, the redhead let the brunette’s body adjust for a few seconds and started to move again her fingers going up and down inside her girlfriend, with a little help of her own hips to push deeper, Nicole rubbed herself over the brunette’s thigh, trying not to make any noise she burry her head into Waverly’s neck, she could feel the brunette started to clamp around her fingers “fuck baby you’re so close I can feel it” and Waverly nodded eagerly “I am, are you?” 

“yes, fuck I’m close” and the brunette couldn’t hold it anymore, she painfully bit her lips not to scream when she came, and Nicole let out a loud “Fuuck” in a moan a second later , still burry in the brunette’s neck, when she removed her fingers from the brunette’s inside, Waverly suddenly felt empty, but she remained, lying on her, when she tried to move Waverly hold her there, like she needed the redhead’s weight over her for a couple more minutes, Nicole put her arms on either side of her face leaning on her elbows eyes looking directly to Waverly’s hazel eyes “I fucking love you” the repeated use of the word ‘fuck’ made Waverly smiled “I love you too baby” 

They stay like that a moment until Waverly spoke “baby I need to take this string off, It’s literally becoming one with my vagina” Nicole chuckled and rolled onto her side to let her get up 

“yes sorry baby, you can take a shirt in the drawer” 

“as if I needed your permission to do that” and Waverly stood up, taking off her bra and underwear which let her fully naked for her girlfriend to watch, Waverly put on a large t-shirt to cover her body and threw one at Nicole.

Waverly went to open the door and lay back down on the bed, her girlfriend automatically taking her in her arms spooning her. 

“did you have a good day baby?” Nicole asked realizing that they haven’t actually talk all day.

“I had a pretty great day, Chrissy perverting me to buy sexy lingerie for you”

“can’t complain about that, remind me to thank her later”

Waverly chuckled “Yeah I’ll thank her too; I didn’t know it could drive you crazy like that”

“baby you’re always driving me crazy, but I have to admit, red is looking really good on you” she punctuated every word with neck kisses that made Waverly’s eyes closed. 

“baby, last night we didn’t get to talk for too long, but are you okay? About leaving your family and going to New York?” the brunette asked hands on the redhead’s, gently stroking her skin,

“I am, I mean I’ll never be ready to leave my brother of course, but I’ve lived my life for others for too long and I want to think about my future now, I want my brother to be proud of me, even if I’ll miss him a lot. Beside I have to take you away from him, soon he is going to be taller than me and I know you have a thing for tall redhaired.” Nicole felt Waverly turn around in her arms to face her.

“You know I am never going to leave you right?” the brunette said now with a very serious tone, 

“I really hope so babe, but we’re young and next year we’re going to be in NY and in College, maybe you’ll meet someone, you never know, you can’t say for sure that you’re not going to leave me” eyes almost filled with tears drifts to the brunette’s hand on her chest going up her neck, 

“Nic look at me”

Nicole’s forced her eyes back to the brunette’s “do you feel like you could leave me for someone else? Or for any other reason?”

“Waverly, I told you last night, I really do think that you’re my soulmate and it might sound crazy, but I don’t think anyone could ever be a better match for me” 

“Nicole I feel exactly the same, I love you so much it just scarred the shit out of me sometimes, baby you’re the kindest, smartest, funnier, most talented person I’ve ever met and don’t let me start on how attractive I think you are, because even with all the book I’ve read, I don’t have enough vocabulary to describe how beautiful you are. But just so you know, no one is ever going to be better than you” 

Nicole sighed in a laugh, letting a tear drop on her cheek, she knew Waverly loved her but, she wasn’t sure she loved her as much as she does, and now, she was relieved to know that. 

“I’m going to marry you one day Waverly Earp, I hope you know that” Nicole whisper on the brunette’s lips

“and I hope you know that I’ll carry your children one day Nicole Haught” Nicole’s dimples popped at the thought, imagining Waverly pregnant was a dream she hoped could come true one day. 

She kissed her with everything she had, holding her so close to her body, under the blankets, legs intertwined, and Nicole felt Waverly’s center against her leg reminded her that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“Nicole if you keep kissing me like that, I’m gonna have to close that door again” 

next thing she knows, Nicole is up on her feet on her way to close the door again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is a lyric from the song Who by Lauv (ft. BTS)


	5. Clean Eyes

The next morning Waverly woke up with the feeling of a hot breath against the back of her neck, a soft snore in her ear, one arm around her body, hand under her shirt, grabbing one of her boob, she smile to herself reminding that Nicole fell asleep holding her left boob, a shiver crossed her body when she felt the finger tightened softly, she turn around slowly in order not to wake up the woman behind her, even if the movement of the hand was a clue that she was already awake. 

When she faced the redhead, she looked at her for a second, eyes still closed, when a small smile cracked on Nicole’s face. 

“You turned around” the redhead said with a morning voice,

“are you disappointed?” and Nicole could hear the smile in her girlfriend’s voice

“My hand was on your boob and your butt was against my hips, not that I don’t appreciate your beautiful face, but yeah I’m a little disappointed” Nicole’s smile widened until her dimples popped on her cheeks and she open her eyes to see her girlfriend reaction  
« you’re an asshole » the brunette said trying to escape her girlfriend’s arms,  
but strong arms squeezed her closer under the blankets, burying her head on the brunette’s neck,  
“you’re right, actually...” Nicole’s lips started to kiss Waverly’s neck, and she brought her hips closer, one leg came between the brunette’s, skin automatically touched skin due to the fact that Waverly wasn’t wearing any underwear,  
“…I might like this angle better”

Waverly’s eyes closed at the contact “baby” she breathed out, already feeling herself getting wet.  
“mm?” the redhead said still buried in her neck, left hand started to wander along her thigh. 

“Nicole Haught why is the door close??” the door studently opened and in the second Jenna was in the room, Nicole threw herself away from her girlfriend trying not to move too much, not to lift the cover “Nana! You could have knocked” she didn’t want to act pissed off at her grandmother for interrupted them, but she did sound a little upset.

“You both, kitchen, in two minutes” she stormed out of the room letting the door wide open. 

The girls both looked at each other, Nicole a little more panicked than Waverly who tried to hold a laugh

“don’t laugh baby if she’s mad she won’t let you sleep over anymore, and we don’t want that” she got out of bed to get dress, 

“You’re right, weren’t you supposed to reopen it last night?” she sat on the bed to put one of Nicole’s jogging on,  
“Yeah well, you kinda drained me, I don’t even remember falling asleep” she made her way to the brunette to give her a proper good morning kiss before they were forbidden to see each other ever again.

“That, I like to hear..” the brunette said with a smug face, and kissed her girlfriend slowly, a little too long cause’ Jenna’s voice spoke from downstairs “Nicole !”, both girls part and looked at each other with scared eyes and went to the kitchen. 

“Sit” Jenna said looking toward the girls entering the kitchen, they both nodded and sat down on the two bar stools in front of Jenna, looking down, not saying anything. 

“You know, I might be old, but I’m not stupid, I know you guys are young, hormonal and you like each other very much” Waverly bite her lips trying to hide a smile, and Nicole was as red as her hair already, “I know you two have sex” 

Nicole tried to interrupt her grandmother “Nana!” 

“please let me finish, then you can talk” she pointed her finger to her granddaughter, who didn’t say another word 

“listen, girls, I want you to have a place where you feel safe, and free okay? And even if you Nicole is 18 now, in this house you’re on my responsibility, and you have a baby brother for God sake, his room is right next to yours”

Waverly looked at Nicole, feeling a little guilty, of course Jenna wouldn’t stop them from seeing each other but they were in her house and they had to respect her rules.

“I’m sorry Nana it won’t happen again, we just fell asleep last night, and I forgot to open the door” she half lied, smiling at the older lady, hoping it would be enough for her to let go.

“I really hope it won’t.” She turn toward the brunette  
“and you, darling, you are more than welcome to come over whenever you want, I can see that Nicole likes you a lot, but I don’t want you to have any problem if you parents find out that I let you be here, without them knowing what’s going on between you two” 

Jenna leaned to look the brunette in the eyes, showing her that she was a little worry but very sincere

“I know” and Waverly look down “I want them to know, I don’t like lying to them, I’m just so scared, after what they did to my sister, I just don’t want to disappoint them” Nicole toke her hand under the table, showing her support, she loved her so much she hated seeing her so scared. 

“oh darling you are such a nice person and every time I hear them talk about you they’re so proud, how could they ever be disappointed in you?” 

“They always told me that I was supposed to find a man to take care of me, to protect me, so I could start a family and have kids, there is no vision of me with another woman in the future they imagined for me”

“That’s the only thing you need to think about Waverly, when you’re a parent you imagine a certain future for your child, you want them to have a good job and a good partner, in order to have a good life, but more than anything, you want them to be happy, I don’t think this will be any exception here, and if they don’t like the idea of you being happy with Nicky here than you’ll still have this house” she had a gentle smile and bring her hand to the brunette’s cheek to wipe a tear away and Waverly smiled at her “thank you”, she only manage to say “that means a lot… and just so you know, I really like Nicole too” she smile at her girlfriend who looked at her with a heart eye, and tightened her hand, she was happy Waverly was so welcome in her family. 

About an hour later they were sitting on the couch both on one side of the sofa, with Sam in the middle on them watching Wonder Woman.  
Sam’s mouth full of cereal looked at Waverly, you know, “you kinda look like her”  
Waverly readjusted her glasses “I look like Gal Gadot?” she answered very surprised, “Yeah, she’s very pretty and your arms kinda look the same”  
Nicole laugh at that, her little brother was desperately enamored by the brunette  
“Well, I take the compliment Samy, thank you” she gave him a kiss on the cheek and the boy blushed.  
She got back in her position and her phone buzzed, 

(Nicole) : He’s kind of right, you and Gal’s legs are to die for. 

(Waverly) : Shut up

(Nicole) : What? I’m not lying, I now actually want to see you cosplay Wonder Woman. 

(Waverly) : you only want me in your bed

(Nicole) : I do too you’re right, but I also want to see you as Wonder Woman next Halloween

(Waverly) : I’ll go as Wonder Woman if you go as Steve Trevor 😍😍

(Nicole) : Deal. 

Waverly smiled at the last message; she couldn’t wait. 

30 minutes later, Sam lie in Nicole’s side, head on her shoulder, her arms around his little body, she felt so good right now, watching a movie with her girlfriend and her baby brother on a Sunday morning.  
She took her phone back to text Waverly

(Nicole) : Baby, would you mind if I tell Sam about us? I know he’s a kid, but I’ll make him swear to not tell anyone, he’s a smart kid he’ll understand, I just want to be able to be normal with you when you’re here and I really don’t like lying to him

Waverly took her phone and looked at her screen, Nicole’s eyes were on her to watch the brunette’s reaction, she looked back on the phone screen where 3 dots appeared meaning that Waverly was typing an answer. 

(Waverly) : Ok

Nicole wasn’t sure what kind of ‘ok’ this was

(Nicole) : ok? you don’t have to agree, I was just wondering if it could be an option, in the future you know? 

(Waverly) : Nicole, It’s fine, I said it was okay, I hate lying to him, I know you hate that even more. And you’re right, actually, I would like to talk to you about something else later.

(Nicole) : you want to break up with me ?? 😖😭🥺 

(Waverly) : No, baby I don’t want to break up with you, you know I’ll never want that. I just want to talk to you about something important, now let’s get back to the movie I don’t want your brother to think we’re teenagers always on our phone

(Nicole) : 🙄 

When the movie ended Sam went back to his room, and Nicole and Waverly were alone on the couch

“Do you want to go for a walk?” 

“sure, let me put something else on” she went to Nicole’s room to put her outfit from the night before

When she left the room, going toward the stairs, “Hey Waverly” Sam’s voice intercepted her, she turned around and Sam was on his bed looking at the girl, he put his comics on the bed next to him and ask for Waverly to come inside, which the brunette did

“Hey handsome what are you doing?” 

“Nic bought me some Harley quinn comics, I think she wants me to like girl superhero over boy superhero” 

“Does it work?” Waverly asked the boy sitting on the bed next to him 

“I mean… Yeah they’re cool, but they’re not Iron man” small dimples appeared on his cheek, Waverly found it even cuter on the little boy.

“fair enough, you do you buddy” she half hugged him and she started to get up from his bed to let him go back to his reading

“Why aren’t you Nic’s girlfriend?” 

Waverly eyes got bigger “um I’m her girlfriend like, we’re friends you know” she was a bit embarrassed, she didn’t wat to lie to him, but it wasn’t hers to tell

“No I mean her giiiirlfriend, I think she likes you” Nicole had told Sam that she was gay, he was actually the first person she tell when she find out.

She couldn’t help to smile whenever someone was telling her that, apparently the redhead was very obvious. 

“Waves you okay?” Nicole was coming up the stairs to look for her girlfriend and what was taking her so long, when she saw the girl in her brother’s room, 

“hey, you guys ok?” Nicole come behind Waverly and the brunette turn to face her girlfriend “yeah, well your brother here was asking me why I am not your girlfriend, and I think you should answer him” 

“I should?” she asked verbally and also with her eyes just to make sure that it was what Waverly really wanted

“Yeah you should” Waverly nodded, and Nicole’s smile reached her ears

“Well, buddy,” Nicole was now facing her brother; the two girls went to sit next to him “Waverly is my girlfriend.” 

“Yeah I know she already told me that” and Nicole looked at Waverly with question eyes “she did?” surprised that she had told him without her

“I told him we were girlfriend, but he means Giiirlfriend” insisted on the last word so Nicole could understand, all eyes were now on the redhead, “oh.. OHH.. ok well…. we are Giiiirlfriend” 

“really ??” the boy said a little too excited, big smile on his face 

“Yeah, Waverly here is my girlfriend girlfriend, like we kiss and everything” and the boy suddenly hugged her tight “YAY! And also, EW!” and Nicole hugged him back, a little surprised “I didn’t expect such a reaction” she search for Waverly’s eyes behind the boy and the brunette was smiling, she almost had tears in her eyes, it was for sure her favorite reaction, Sam was the cutest human on the planet.

“Yes, I like Waverly, does that mean that she’s kind of my sister too?” 

“I mean, if she’s your sister she won’t be able to be you girlfriend later” she looked for her brother’s eyes to see what he was going to say 

“it’s alright, I’m too young for her anyway, and I don’t think I’ll ever like girls, I don’t know why you like them so much” he shrug with a disgusted face, he was 8 and girls to him were just little fragile princesses and he didn’t like that,

That made his sister laugh “well, one day you’ll realize that girls do smell amazing, and it’s very nice to be with someone who smells nice” she looked over at her girlfriend and winked 

“They really do” Waverly said, it was kind of an inside joke cause Waverly was constantly saying to Nicole that she smelled like vanilla. 

“Yeah maybe not” the boys said reaching for his comic book in order to go back to his reading.

“that’s it? You don’t want to know why? Or I don’t know” the redhead asked her brother

The boy’s head up “I know why, you said you like girls because they smell nice and Waverly’s smell is the nicest” 

Nicole and Waverly looked at each other surprised by his reaction, it was simple, he was happy for them and he didn’t care at all, same as Chrissy and Jenna, and Waverly suddenly wonder why she was so worried of people’s reactions, of course people who loved her wouldn’t care.

Nicole kissed his brother on the head and get up from his bed “ok buddy well, can I ask you to not talk about that at school?” 

“mm” head still in his comics “it’s important Samy” the redhead knelt in front of him to make sure he heard her

“Nic I don’t think you dating Waverly will interest any of my friends, so no I won’t tell” Nicole smiled and kiss him again in the head “I love you buddy you’re the best” he didn’t look up this time “I know I love you too”, Nicole grab Waverly’s hand to lead her outside the room “I love you too Waverly I’m happy you’re my sister now” and Waverly turned back to run to the little boy, and burry him in a big hug. 

“I love you Samy, I’ve always wanted to be a big sister” they both smile and Nicole was once again watching a scene she loved more than anything. 

“Soooo he knows now who’s next?” Waverly said walking next to Nicole in the path that leads to the forest behind Nicole’s house, 

Nicole pull back a little surprise “You want other people to know?” 

“Yeah that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about… I think I’m ready, I want people to know” 

“But what about your parents? Aren’t you scared anymore?” 

“I mean, yeah of course, but I thought a lot about what Jenna said, and Chrissy said it too, I shouldn’t be scared to be who I am, and in 6 month, we’ll be moving to New York and have our own life and I think I want people in my life to know, I don’t want to hide anymore, you think you’d be okay with that?” 

Nicole bites a smile, “of course I am baby, if you’re sure I am 100% with you”

“Good, because, Wynonna is coming back home and I want her to meet you… as my girlfriend” Waverly seems shy when she said that, like if she wasn’t sure

“I mean if you’re sure, no pressure, Wynonna liked me if I remember well, she’ll probably won’t be too mad about it don’t worry” and Nicole arms surrounded the petite body in a small hug

“Yeah I know, it’s just been so long, she’d changed so much since I last saw her, I don’t know what to expect” she hugged back, they were now in the forest and no one was around, not that she cared now but still, 

“baby your sister is special, I don’t think she could ever change, when is she coming?” 

“She said by the end of the month so I guess in a week or two, she’ll be around for my birthday apparently” Waverly couldn’t help but smile, she missed her sister like crazy. 

“That’s great news baby, well if you’re ready to tell her I’ll be glad to officially met her as your girlfriend, and if you change your mind it’s fine too, your pace, always” and for the first time, Waverly didn’t even look around when she got on her tiptoes to kiss her girlfriend, she was scared, but so excited to finally be free to be herself. 

On Wednesday Waverly and Nicole were in French class together, Nicole never understood why she did take French as an option, she was very bad at it.  
But it was probably because the brunette convince her, in her way, to take this class with her.  
Waverly on the other side was almost bilingual in French, she had always wanted to visit France, the history, the architecture, the language, the food, everything about this country was fascinated to her, and the day she’ll travel there, she’ll be completely ready.

Glasses on her eyes, pen in right hand, the brunette was taking notes of what the professor was saying  
Nicole on the other way was sited the row next to the brunette, gazing her, recalling herself how lucky she was to date such a beautiful person, with the most beautiful hair, falling on the side of her shoulder, the most perfect lips currently around the top of her pen, god she was so jealous of this pen right now.. eye roaming all over the rest of her body, infinite legs, strong arms, fine hands, soft skin... lost in her daydream she didn’t realize she was spoke to until the brunette looked at her with insistent eyes, 

“Nicole?” she turn around realizing that the professor and all the class was looking at her, “sorry, oui?” she cleared her throat and faced Mrs. Martin and the woman repeated what she had just said “Peux-tu me décrire le physique de Mr.Holmes avec tes propres mots?” and Nicole understood like 3 words, ‘describe’ ‘Mr.Holmes’ ‘your words’ ok she could do it.

“umm, yeah, oui, bien, umm Monsieur Holmes est grand, avec.. how do you say brown hair?”  
“Brun” said Waverly right next to her with a big smile, 

“yes brun, thank you Waverly, so yeah grand, brun, il a des yeux bleus?” she wasn’t very sure of what she was saying, Waverly smiled at her like what she was saying was correct, the professor on the other way was waiting for her to say more “c’est tout?” and Nicole offered her most charming smile, dimples and all “on dirait bien?” Mrs. Martin asked another student to describe the personage, and Nicole look back at Waverly who bite her lips to hold a laugh

“what?” Nicole asked her 

“Nothin” her face went back to her book, smiling at herself. 

“don’t mock me Waverly Earp I’m doing my best” she whispered, looking at Mrs.Martin to make sure she wasn’t heard 

“I would never, plus your French was perfect” she said very proud of her girlfriend

“so what are you laughing at?” 

Waverly was about to answer when she looked at Mrs. Martin who glared at them, making sure they knew they were disturbing the class.

They both went back to their book waiting for after class to finish this conversation. 

When the bell ring Nicole stood on her feet, waiting for Waverly to get her stuff, 

“what were you laughing at?” the redhead instantly asked

“I was just thinking how cute you were speaking French, but maybe you’d need a little practice” 

They both walked outside of school, toward the parking to get into their respective car. 

“Practice ah?”

“Yeah, you know, I think, that, maybe we could spend the rest of the afternoon together and I could help you practice your French… if you’re down for that”

They arrived at Waverly’s car,

“oh I would love that, I think I’m very bad at French and spending a few hours, listening to you speak French to me could be very… useful” 

“My parents aren’t home till late today, maybe you could come over?” she looked around seeing no one looking their way she grabbed the redhead’s sweatshirt and tugged her a little closer to her body

“Your place? Are you sure?” Nicole asked a little surprise, in two years she never went to Waverly’s house, there was always someone in the house, and Waverly didn’t even want her parents to know about the existence of Nicole

“Yes, if someone arrive, we can still say we’re studies partners, technically, that’s not a lie” 

“Waverly Earp are we going to lie? We’re not going to study?” Nicole smiled, biting down her lower lip as Waverly looked at her with mischievous eyes

“mMm, yeah your french kiss will be Parfait by the end of our session, follow me Madame?” 

Once in Waverly’s room, they were making out on the bed for about 15 minutes 

“I think there is a book stuck to my butt” Waverly grab the book under her butt to put it on her nightstand, and go back to kiss her girlfriend, they didn’t want to go further cause they didn’t know how much time they got by themselves. 

“ok so, let’s do that again, what’s the French for ‘my love’?” Waverly asked kissing Nicole’s neck “mon amour” she said in a moan.

“Good, and what’s the French for ‘you are so sexy?’” Nicole could feel her smirk against her skin, the contact making her burned inside, 

“Oh I know this one,” and Nicole’s mouth went to the brunette’s lips, not touching yet “..tu es tellement.. sexy” and she kissed her with force  
“it was easy, what about ‘keep kissing me like this and I won’t be able to hold myself to just kiss you’?” Waverly’s hand now under Nicole’s shirt,  
“Probably something like ‘omelette aux fromages’ / my brain can’t actually focus when your hands are burning my skin like they do right now” Waverly smiled when she pushed Nicole to turn them around, to be on top of the redhead “omelette aux fromage is the right answer, your French in perfect, I think we’re allowed a break” she took her shirt over her head and Nicole’s brown eyes turned black at the sight of her favorite pair of breast, a small smirk on her face “come down here and kiss me”.

10 minutes later, “Shit” Nicole was about to put her hands into Waverly’s jeans when they heard a car parked in the alley of the brunette’s house “shit, shit, shit” the girl said a little panicked, and Nicole laughed at her half naked girlfriend over her, panicking at the idea of her proud religious parents, finding their perfect little girl, topless straddling another woman, in the her child’s room. 

She gets dressed faster than Usain Bolt and in 1 minutes they clean all evidence of their, not so Christian activities, Waverly’s mother went to her daughters room opened the door “Waverly, who’s car is the truck in our alley? Don’t tell me you’re in here with a boy”, her mother was now standing in front of the two girls, books opened in the bed, both faking a long study session “oh Hi mum, um, this is Nicole, I’m tutoring her in French, you don’t mind me invited her over?”

“oh, no absolutely not, hello Nicole I’m Michelle, I’ll be honest I get a little scared I’d found a boy in your room, you know, a classic ‘the parents aren’t home’ study session” she laugh at her own joke and both girl get a little redder,  
“but of course not, not my Saint Waverly.” 

Nicole cleared her throat looking down, and squeaked at Waverly’s elbow in her rib “No of course not, um I was actually about to go, my grandmother is probably waiting for me at home” Nicole took her stuff and grabbed her jacket

“Oh yes you’re Jenna’s grand daughter, Nicole of course, she told us about you” 

“she did?” Waverly asked a scaredness in her voice 

“Yes, just that you were an amazing big sister to your little brother and a great student, which makes me wonder why you need a tutor” 

“um French is not really my jam, well I should go, it was really nice meeting you Mrs Earp” Nicole smiled at her timidly

“No Mrs here, please call me Michelle, I hope I’ll see you around more, Waverly didn’t really bring any friends in here” she had a sad expression, she felt like Waverly was ashamed of her parents, “yeah, I hope too”, Nicole smiled at Waverly, meaning behind those words 

“Bye Waverly, thanks for the class, see you tomorrow, bye Mrs.. Michelle it was nice meeting you too!” dimples display, Nicole knew the way to people heart Waverly thought to herself, how could they not like this girl? She was a girl, that was the problem she remembered … 

Friday came by and Waverly was at the library, she had finished her class earlier and wanted to get some advance on her homework to have more free time this weekend, 2 hours deep into her mathematic book, her phone buzzed 

(Unknow number) : Where are you? 

Waverly didn’t answer this was probably a wrong number, 

(Unknow) : you better not be fucking a boy-man in the locker room 

Waverly’s eyebrows gathered ‘wtf?’ she breathed 

(Waverly) : who is this? 

And her phone buzzed again, this time the unknow number was calling, Waverly answer this time, tired of receiving weird texts, ready to say to whoever this was to stop texting her. 

“allo?” 

“So, fucking a boy-man in the locker room? Baby girl I leave for a few month and my baby sister became this kind of person? Not that I blame this kind of person, ok I am this kind of person”

Waverly was smiling so hard, stopped her rambling “Wynonnaaa why are you calling? Where are you? It’s so good to hear you!” she tried not to speak too loud, there was still a few people working in the room next to her

“well you could hug me if you deigned get out of school, it’s 5 on a Friday where are you??”

“you’re here ???” she stood up, and cleaned her stuff to get out as fast as she could,

“Yes, I’m here I wanted to surprise you after school, but apparently you’re busy with some douche’s tongue in your mouth!” Waverly laugh at her sister obliviousness, rolled her eyes to the sky, “I was at the library Wynonna” 

“is that how you kids call it this days?” Wynonna was a sarcastic person, Waverly loved that about her, she was never serious, and always made her laugh, she exited the school, when in front of her, her favorite person, the person she hasn’t seen for so long and missed the entire time. 

The brunette ran to her big sister to crash into the biggest, warmest hug,  
“God, I missed you” she said into her sister neck, 

“I miss you too baby girl, so, so much” the older girl had a serious voice, she knew when to be serious and in this moment she needed her sister to know that she had missed her very much, she pull away to look at her baby sister 

“wow you’ve grown your…” she flew over the girl’s boobs “hair” and Waverly laugh again ”yup, great hair” she took her sister’s hand and leaded her to her car,  
“When did you arrived? Where are you staying?”  
“I arrived this morning wanted to check in, in my airbnb I’m on Bollington’s street, we rent a big house with the boys”

“Are Doc and Jack here too?” 

“Yes, by the way, they want to meet you, we have a little party tonight, are you in? and we have a bonus room so you can get drunk if you want and stay for the night”

“I’m not gonna get drunk Wynonna but yeah I can tell the parents I’m staying at Chrissy’s” 

“yeah please don’t tell them I’m here, I already don’t want to unfortunately see them at the store, I don’t want Michelle to look for me. Also, you could bring Chrissy, or the boy-man you’re dating, or anyone else really, mi casa es su casa” 

That was her chance, she didn’t want to lie any longer “ok I’ll bring someone” and Wynonna winked at her sister, and bring her closer again to hug her, she had missed her so damn much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna is back in town, what could go wrong ?


	6. Lie like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming out is hard and some time it takes time, (happy coming out day by the way!)
> 
> or Waverly and Nicole should really learn how to close doors.

Waverly, parked the car in the street, right in front of the house, and took a deep breath,  
“you okay baby? You sure you want to do this?” the redhead took her girlfriend’s hand, searching for an answer in her eyes,  
“yeah, I can do it, she’s my sister, there is no way she’ll have a bad reaction right?” the brunette was a little stressed out, she found appeasement in Nicole’s touch, right hand holding hers and left palm on her cheek,  
“of course, she won’t react badly, she loves you, I just hope she’ll like me” and it was Nicole’s turn to panic, she wanted so desperately for Waverly’s family to accepted them and specially her, she wanted to prove to them that her was worth Waverly.

“she will my love, there is no way someone won’t succumb to these dimples” and Nicole made them appear,  
“plus, I guess it’s a big party, she won’t even notice us arriving, she’s probably already drunk” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and bring it to her lips for a sweet kiss.  
“I love you, let’s go baby” the redhead said giving the same kiss to Waverly’s hand and both got out of the car.

They were at the door, Waverly went for knocking when she heard… nothing, there was no music, no one was drunk screaming, no fuss,

“that’s weird, maybe it’s not the right address?” Waverly search for the house number, it was the right address  
“maybe we’re just early?” Nicole try to look trough the windows next to the door, but the curtains were drawn. 

So Waverly knocked, and the door did not open for a long minute until a mustached man open the door, “told you I heard a knock!” screamed to someone inside the house, and turn to look at the girls “Ladies,” he pretend to salute with a hat “you must be the famous Waverly, pleasure to meet you”, he took the brunette’s hand and give it a small kiss, “and you must be Doc” she had a bright smile she only had seen him on photos that Wynonna had send to her, “indeed I am, please let yourself in” he moved from a side to let both girl come inside, “and you are?” he said looking to Nicole, “oh yes, sorry, this is Nicole” she wanted to continue and introduce her as her girlfriend, but she stopped, she wanted to tell Wynonna first.  
“Miss,” he did the same with Nicole’s hand “Nice to meet you Doc” Nicole said, looking to her girlfriend, he was one of a kind! 

They entered the living room and they were just 4 people on couches around a large coffee table full of bottle of alcohol, “Wave! You’re here!” Wynonna stood up and went to her sister to give her a hug, which Waverly accepted greatly, “and you, are not Chrissy” she said looking to Nicole and Nicole said “cleaver, my name’s Nicole, we met a few years ago actually” 

“Yes I knew those hair were familiar to me, you’re Waverly’s too tall friend” ok no one ever told her that before, but she couldn’t disagree that she was tall, but she wasn’t Waverly’s friend, she just gave her a shy smile and Waverly mumble the word ‘sorry’, 

“Yeah, thanks for the invite, really nice to meet you Wynonna” and Nicole bring her hand for the older brunette to shake it, “who am I? the president? why are you so formal?” Wynonna look at the hand that was still waiting to be shake

“um I- no I just“ she brings her hand to the back of her neck a little embarrassed, didn’t really know what to answer to that. 

“I’m just kidding red,” she gave her a half hug “I’m glad you’re not a douche that’s sleeping with my baby sister” 

“ah” Nicole chocked in a fake laugh

“Anyway, I’ll get you a drink I feel like you’re a bit tense” she let go of Nicole and took her sister’s hand leading her to the closest couch, 

“I thought you said a party, where is everyone?” Waverly asked  
“we don’t need people to have a party, we just need boose” 

“Eveyone! Here’s my baby sister, the one and only Waverly Earp, everyone stay the fuck away she’s not 18 yet” Wynonna give a piercing gaze to the two guys “and the red hair here is Nicole, girls this Trevor and Jack, you guys already met Doc” she winked at him when he sit back on the couch giving her a smile back.  
Both guys greet the girls “Hi girls! come here let me get you a drink, Nicole, let me guess, you’re a beer girl? and Waverly are you a whiskey girl like Wy? I have a vodka feeling…” Trevor said waiting for the girls to answer to him, “um two beer will be just fine for now thank you” Waverly gave him a wide smile, and Nicole thanked him too, both girls sit next to each other on the couch,

“so how is Europe?” Waverly asked Trevor trying to do a little conversation, seeing that Wynonna was already busy doing cocktails, 

“It’s pretty great, we’ve been touring for a while now, this break is more than welcome, did Wy told you that a label might sign with us?” he said excited drinking a sip of his beer  
“she did told me you had a meeting with them next week, I’m happy for you, it just makes me a little sad that you guys are going to move around again and.. I mean, I guess I’m just going to miss my sister.. again” her voice suddenly turned sad, Nicole’s hand discreetly rubbing her back to provide comfort, she wasn’t talking but she heard what the brunette had just said, 

“Actually, I think we’re going to be here for a while, you know, for the album”  
“the album?” Waverly was surprise to hear that, Wynonna had told her about a label meeting, not about making an album, she looked toward her sister  
“oh shut it Trevor” Wynonna took a big sip of her own cocktail before giving another to Nicole and get closer to her sister, Nicole took the cocktail “oh thanks..” and had a little sip, there was clearly no juice in this. 

“It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday” she insisted in the last word, killing Trevor with her gaze “but I guess Trevor couldn’t shut his mouth for a minute”, he drank again muttered “sorry”  
“Wynonna you are going to record an album??” she asked now way more excited this time,  
“I am baby girl” the boys all clear their throats “yeah WE are recording an album, and it’s going to be in Calgary, so I guess, I’m staying for a little longer than a few weeks” she could hardly finish her sentence with Waverly’s arms around her kissing her cheek “God I’m so proud of you Wynonna” and the big sister had a small tears in her eyes, she wiped it off as soon as it reached her cheek but Nicole had witnessed it  
“Congrats guys! can wait to ear this” Nicole said toasting with the guys while Wynonna was stuck in her sister’s arms for way too long now.

“So, my birthday gift is you staying here longer?” genuine smile on her face, she couldn’t dream for a better gift. 

“Actually no, we are recording the album, then we’re going to tour the festivals this summer, and that’s baby girl is your gift” Waverly frown, she didn’t actually understand what her sister was saying 

“what do you mean?” 

“I mean, you and me kid, we’re going on the road, I want you to tour with us before your big adventure to college!” Wynonna was so excited to tell the big news; Waverly instinctively turned around to Nicole who looked just as shocked as her and they knew in one look what the other was thinking “did you heard what I just said? Road tripping through USA!” and Waverly turned back toward her sister “Wynonna I can’t go road trippin’ with you” the excitement in her sister’s eyes left, “what do you mean? Did you have something else plan this summer? What’s better than a road trip through the States with a band for an entire summer?” Wynonna asked a little upset, she thought this was the best gift ever, and she was actually so excited to spend one last summer with her sister before she left for New York.

“you can’t just come back into my life after 2 years, pretending like you never left and ask me to leave with you for 3 month and supposed I don’t have anyone else here to stay for”

Waverly said maybe a little too fast, clear anger in her voice, too upset to focus on what word to use,

“who are you staying for Waves? Mum and Dad? Chrissy? Nicole here? Sorry red but I don’t think friends should be a good enough reason to stay? You have to live your life”

“I am living my life Wynonna, that’s the problem here! I have a life, since you left, my life changed so much, and you have no idea about anything that is going on in my life right now”

“that’s why I’m back baby girl, I’ve missed you and I want to reconnect with you” 

“that is not why you’re back Wynonna, you are back to record an album, reconnecting with me is just bonus!” the tears were back in Wynonna’s eyes, but not for the same reason this time, she had never seen her sister this upset “Waves I-“ but Waverly was already up on her feet going upstairs, she needed time to digest this “don’t follow me” 

Wynonna get up, she was about to follow when Nicole stopped her, holding her by the arm “You’ve heard her” she said a little too firmly for the brunette’s taste,

Wynonna looked at the hand around her arm and Nicole let go of her, she cleared her throat “I going to talk to her” the redhead walked toward the stairs, 

“and what makes you think she’ll talk to you?” 

“because I listen when she speaks.”

Nicole reach the top of the stairs opening the first two doors before finding the one that was locked,  
“Waves it’s me, can I come in?” she waited a few second and heard the door unlock, she step inside, going straight to her girlfriend clasping her arms around her “baby are you okay?” and Waverly hugged back, crying in the redhead’s torso “I just can’t believe she just asked me that, I’m so tired of people assuming things for me, it’s like nobody ever ask me for what I want, I’m so tired of that” and Nicole hold her closer, hoping she never made the brunette feel that way,

“I know baby, I’m sorry she said that” and Waverly cried a bit more, when the redhead feels the brunette calm down again, she pulled away to give her space 

“She just come back here and assume thing about me, first it was that I was dating a boy, and now that” she wiped away her tears 

“she assumed you were dating a boy?” Nicole asked not really surprised, 

“it’s, nothing, she just can’t do that, she left for two years, what was I supposed to do? Wait for her to come back, and no I didn’t update her about every single one of my movement, she never call!” she was starting to get mad again and Nicole reach for her hands “of course you were not supposed to wait baby, you did kept going with your life and you were right to do so” Waverly’s arms were back around her girlfriends body, 

“there is no way, no freaking way I’m going away from you for 3 months Nicole” and Nicole chuckled “yeah, I would die of missing you, even if what she offers is kind of a dream” 

Waverly pulled back “you can’t be serious right now?” 

“No baby, I just mean, road tripping around USA for an entire summer is everybody’s dream” she keeps her close, smiled at her, didn’t want to make her madder than she already was,  
“well it’s not mine!” the brunette said firmly “I don’t want to spend my last summer here not enjoying my friends and, even if my parents are assholes some time, I’m still going to miss them” 

“of course baby, and I would miss you like crazy if you decided to go for summer, even if I can assure you that I’ll still be here when you come back” Nicole kissed her lips softly, hands around the brunette’s hips,  
“I’m not leaving Nicole, not without you, never” Waverly brings her lips back to her girlfriend’s, kissing her a bit too firmly, her body press on the sink with the weight of the redhead on her, hands wandering up her body to the back of her neck, the brunette’s arms now around her girlfriend’s lower back, bringing her hips closer to her own, 

Lost once again in the kiss, like every time they were together, they didn’t hear the door opened and Wynonna stand there looking at them confused, trying to connect every cable in her head “Waves?” 

Nicole backed up suddenly from the brunette without looking for where the voice was coming from, always only searching for Waverly’s eyes, only checking for her girlfriend’s reaction, Waverly tense eyes look back at hers for a second until Wynonna spoke again “tell me this is a joke?” Waverly turned to her sister, Wynonna looked confused, shocked, but most of it, disappointed.  
Waverly opened her mouth to speak but Wynonna was already gone, she almost run away from what she just saw. 

Waverly was paralyzed, her sister had just discovered that she was with a girl and she run away, was she disgusted? Upset? Mad? Disappointed? Nicole could see the wheels turning in the brunette’s head, she reached for her hand and Waverly jerked her hand away “I can’t” she run after her sister away from the bathroom, leaving Nicole alone.

She arrived in the kitchen and Wynonna was there, whiskey bottle in a hand, looking outside through the window, “Wyn..” she wanted to say more, she just couldn’t, she didn’t know what to say, she didn’t want things to happened this way, she wanted to be the one telling her sister about Nicole, she was supposed to tell her that she was in love, and happy, and now her sister had just witness a kiss, a passionate one and she did not had the best reaction about it. 

‘tell me this is a joke’ the words were stuck in her head and she was back to reality when Wynonna finally spoke 

“I am so sorry baby girl” Wynonna was still looking to the window, she was sorry? Waverly was supposed to be the one to be sorry she thought, “No Wynonna I’m the one who’s sorry, I wanted to tell you, I wanted to tell you tonight I just… with what you said earlier I was mad and.. I’m still mad, but this..” 

“Waves stop” the older girl stopped her, she couldn’t listen to her sister apologie again, she put the bottle back on the sink and went closer to her sister  
“I am sorry because I didn’t listen, earlier and… before that, I wasn’t there, I hate myself for that” Waverly did not expect that, “when the parents kicked me out, I only thought about myself and I didn’t think about you, I’ve let you here with them, and you’ve grown so much, and I don’t call as often as I should.. you’re right I can’t come back here and ask you to run away with me when you, clearly have a life here” she said shaking her hand toward the stairs to talk about the girl probably still upstairs, waiting for Waverly to be ready to talk to her.

“I should have been here, I’m your big sister, you should feel comfortable to tell me about your love life, and your sexuality, about everything that makes you you. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here Waves, I hate myself for that every day” and with that Waverly reach for her sister and hugged her, she wasn’t mad, she just realize that she really needed her big sister, they were both crying and Waverly asked, speaking in the older girl’s neck, “you’re not disgusted by me?”  
“what the fuck are you talking about?” Wynonna pull away a little to look her sister in the eyes, she looked so fragile, so scared “about me being with a girl”

“god Waves did anyone ever said that to you?? Of course I’m not, you do you baby girl, or in that case, you do her” she winked at her sister and it makes her chuckle, relaxing the atmosphere,  
“its just, with the education that we’ve got, and the parents always wanting me to be the perfect little girl, I don’t want to disappoint them, or you, I’d hate myself if I ever disappoint you”

“Waverly, look at this” she let go of her sister and rolled up her right sleeve showing dozens of small tattoos, “you see that?” Waverly looked closely, she did not had the chance to see those tattoo before, there was a bird, a pizza slice, a mustache, the word ‘duck’, and other thing that she had no idea what it was about “the donut?” she asked not so sure about what Wynonna was showing her “no smart ass, this one” she put her finger to show the one on the inside of her wrist, a pair of glasses with the letters ‘WWWD’ below, Waverly looked closer, these glasses were familiar, “that you baby girl, this one in about you”  
“You’ve got a tattoo for me?” the brunette cracked a smile and Wynonna nodded,  
“ I do.. listen, you can’t disappoint people by being who you are ok? You have to be aware of that, if they are disappointed then it’s their loss. Every time I have a decision to make, I look at this, WWWD, what would Waverly do, I ask myself that before every decision in my life, because you are the smartest person I know, you’ve always been, when we were kids, I used to always get myself in troubles and you were always the one getting me out of it, saving me from being punished by the parents, you’re the brain, you’re the wise, you Waves are perfect, and I’ve always been sure about that, always been, always will” Waverly was crying happy tears, she hold the sister close, she knew Wynonna was right, same as Chrissy, and Jenna, and Sam, realized that those who matter don’t mind, those who mind don’t matter, she was sure of that, she was going to be herself, she was going to be happy and true.  
“thank you”, Wynonna kissed her head “thank you baby girl, I want to make it up to you, I promise I’m going to make it up to you, first thing will be, getting to know this redhead of yours”  
“yeah about that, I let her upstairs, I gotta go get her”  
“ok you do that” she let go of her sister, took back her bottle and drink a sip “and I don’t mean do…” she try to mimic a scissors with one hand and a half “..that, at least not in my bathroom” Waverly just rolled her eyes and went upstairs. 

When she reached the top of the second floor, Nicole was sitting against the bathroom door, on her phone, she looked up and stand up as soon as she saw the brunette “I’m sorry baby I didn’t mean to.. I wanted you to have some space if you needed it I…” Waverly’s lips were on hers, and Nicole didn’t move for a second before catching what was happening and kissed her back “you’re not mad at me?” 

“why would I be mad at you? I’m sorry I left this way I just needed to talk to Wynonna”  
“I know you didn’t want her to figure out this way, I’m sorry that I kissed you and she was there, what did she said?” Nicole was worry, she could see that her girlfriend had cried, she reached for her cheek and toy with the hair on the brunette’s face under her glasses

“Never apologies for kissing me, ever, again” she punctuated her sentence, with small kisses, she was smiling so Nicole figured it must have been a good talk with her sister 

“she wants to meet you, like officially this time” 

“yeah?” Nicole’s dimple display “she doesn’t hate me? I kind of was a bit harsh earlier”

“what? When?” the brunette asked surprised, Nicole wasn’t the type to be harsh  
“when she made you cry, I just didn’t like the fact that she wasn’t taking your feeling in consideration” and she really meant it  
“my knight in armor” she kissed her again, both smiling through the kiss, “come on let’s go back down, we have some things to celebrate” 

Wynonna and the boys were doing shots in the living room, the girls sit back on the couch next to Doc who gave them a bottle of beer, and two shots of whiskey, “you guys are sleeping here right?” Waverly turned to Nicole, she hadn’t actually had the chance to ask her, “do you want to sleep here? Wynonna told me they had an extra room” 

“are you proposing me to spend the night with you, with a room, and an actual door?” Nicole smirked, of course she was in, 

“you can even have your own bathroom, the label is paying for this house, it’s pretty huge” Doc said reaching for a toast with the girls who gladly accepted, they drink their shots, and Waverly put her arm around the redhead, no one cared about them, the guys now into a drinking game, 

Wynonna approached them and sit next to Nicole, “ok red, so, you and baby girl how long it’s been?” Nicole redressed herself on the couch, she was not expecting to have THE talk right now, but she was ready for it,  
“almost two years, the best of my life” both had heart eyes looking at each other’s and Wynonna rolled her eyes “god you’re cheesy” Nicole giggle and Waverly squeezed her hand  
“I guess I wasn’t around two years ago to have this conversation with you, but I guess that you are aware that if you hurt her, I’ll kill you right?”  
Of course Wynonna was a protective sister, “if I hurt her I’ll kill myself first”, it was almost too much, but Wynonna feel sincerity “sounds good to me”  
Waverly smiled at them, she could picture them being friends in the future.


	7. It broke my heart to hear the words, cut right through wish I misheard

Saturday morning came by and Waverly woke up in the arms of her lover, tight embrace from behind,  
She reached the table to grab her glasses and look at the time, 10.45, she turned around to look at the redhead still deeply asleep, she brought her hands to the redhead’s face, giving gentle caresses, thumb stocking her cheek, stopping on her lips, her mind right back to the night before, flash from skin against skin, hands all over the other’s body, heads between legs, when Nicole used those lips to… 

“how are you awake right now?” her girlfriend’s rocky voice bringing her back to the present moment, eyes still closed, 

“it’s almost 11” Waverly stokes started again, now going to Nicole’s hair, her eyes opening slowly, 

“no way, you never sleep this late” brown eyes now meeting hazel, a soft smile on her lips and Waverly force her head closer to her own so she could kiss these perfect lips, slowly first, the kiss fast became hard, fill with desire, lust, passion, and Nicole wasn’t complaining, the fire in her stomach from last night, was instantly back, the arms surrounding the brunette brought her closer to her body, Waverly stopped the kiss to whisper something,

“you wrecked me a bit last night” her hands going down to Nicole’s back and lower to her butt where she met little marks from the night before, the redhead hiss at the contact “talking about last night” Nicole smirked, raising eyebrows, and both girl look under the blanket to see what those marks were about, the brunette slides her finger over the red scars “baby I’m so, so sorry” she probably went a little to strong on her grip and hated that she had hurt her girlfriend, 

“please don’t” Nicole took the brunette hand and bring it to her mouth, she kissed the skin of her palm, “last night will forever be in my mind, I absolutely love that it’s also mark over my ass” she smirked, way too proud of herself, and Waverly buried her head into the other girl’s neck “I’m so embarrassed” she laugh like it was nothing, but actually really felt embarrassed.

“Don’t be Waves, look at me” the redhead brought both of her hands to the brunette’s face, palms on cheeks, looking into her eyes “babe, you know that I’ve always loved our sex life right?” 

“mMm” Waverly agreed, her eyes not facing Nicole’s yet, 

“I’ve never been bored and I swear that with you, I could never be; what happened last night, it could be a one-time thing, if you don’t want it to happen again, or we could do it again if you want.  
I swear babe there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, I loved it, I’m so lucky to have you, please don’t be embarrassed” 

Waverly’s eyes finally focus on the older girl and with a shy smile she asked, “you really liked it?” 

“baby, I think you KNOW that I loved it” and it was Waverly’s turn to smirk, of course she knew, she wanted to make sure that, once the adrenaline and the alcohol gone from the night before, the redhead didn’t change her mind about it. 

Like to stop her head from thinking, the redhead kissed her with fierce, and Waverly couldn’t fight the urge to touch her, she slipped her hand to Nicole’s front, and once between her legs she was welcomed by a sweet dampness, she moan into the kiss, making her girlfriend wet was always so satisfying to her.  
Fingers slowly caressing the redhead’s clit were fast replace by the palm of her hand, fingers diving directly into the pool of wetness, rubbing her front wall from inside in all the right places, Nicole’s hand was soon on Waverly’s breast, toying with a hard nipple, both lost in moans and quiet screams “don’t stop” Nicole’s whisper barely hearable, and Waverly pressed harder on her palm, making Nicole bites on her bottom lips, she didn’t even felt the pain on the moment, to engrossed into her girlfriend’s pleasure,  
Nicole closed her eyes and swung her head back holding her desire to scream Waverly’s name, the brunette’s lips reach her ear “don’t hold back baby, come for me” then went down to her neck kissing and sucking on her pulse point, Nicole moan louder this time, the intense wave of pleasure crossing through her, squeezing her legs together, throb capturing Waverly’s hand inside her. 

Seconds later Nicole’s breath calm down, contract muscles finally release the brunette’s hand, letting Waverly’ brings her fingers to her own mouth, cleaning the mess she made, Nicole looking straight at her, “fuck, you are amazing” Nicole licked her lips and kissed the brunette, tasting herself on her tongue, god that’s hot she thought “you taste so fucking amazing baby”, and the redhead groan, she wanted to taste Waverly, she kissed her neck, than throat, lick down her breast, her nipples continue her way to her stomach, going under the blankets, Waverly’s hand on Nicole’s hair, moaning at the contact, Nicole didn’t lose time and sucked her clit inside her mouth, one finger stroking around her entry, she released her clit and slowly entered the brunette with her finger “fuck” Waverly whispered, having her girlfriend inside and outside at the same time, she was so close already, this felt too good.

“are you going to sleep all day? Oh MY GOD, MY EYES!” Wynonna opened the door, making Nicole jump away from the brunette but not from outside the cover, 

“WYNONNA! What the….” Waverly reached for the blanket, covering both her body and her girlfriend, “you’ve never heard of knocking?” and Wynonna just turned around, still standing in the room, door wide open, one hand on the door cuff 

“Haught what are you doing to my sister? Actually I don’t want to know, damn you are horn dogs, I thought I had heard enough last night” Nicole pick her head out of the cover just to give a knowing look to her girlfriend, and Waverly blush hard, both searching for their clothes, eyes on Wynonna just to make sure she did not turn around

“maybe you could, I don’t know, close the door so we can get dress?” Waverly asked, picking her panties from the floor, 

“and risk you going on again? No thank you, I already have to book a therapist appointment for next Monday due to what I heard last night! By the way, this house walls are not that thin, so baby girl, have some control, Jeez”

Waverly rolled her eyes, and Nicole was both embarrassed and proud, of course she knew Waverly was a screamer, due to a lot of intercourses in the back of her car, for 2 years they haven’t really been able to have sex in an actual bed until recently, and it feels like they were just now exploring new positions and Nicole’s mind flashed to the night before again, biting her lower lips, to the vision of Waverly Earp from under, from behind..

The brunette threw a t-shirt to her face, looking at her like it’s been several minutes that Nicole hadn’t move and Nicole clear her throat, giving a little smile putting on her shirt.

“Are you guys done? I don’t want to see haughtstuff’s white ass” Wynonna said starting to get impatient, 

“you’re really missing on something” Waverly says back to her sister with a cocky tone, the girls were both dress now and Nicole laughed giving a grin to her girlfriend comment, 

“please stop” Wynonna faked a puke sound,  
“next time you’ll learn how to knock” the petite brunette smiled,

“I’ll remember that for sure, thanks for the trauma; anyway, Haught I need to talk to you, in private, so whenever you’ll be dressed please come down to my office, my office being the kitchen” and on that she left the room going back down to the kitchen.

“is she going to kill me for going down on you?” Nicole asked to the brunette who was intrigued by her sister’s request, 

“I think she’ll high five you for that, me on the other way… I didn’t get to finish…” Waverly pouted stepping into Nicole’s personal space, 

Nicole open her arms for Waverly to come closer “oh baby I swear, I’ll make it up to you” 

She kissed the long of her neck, and Waverly pushed her away “stop starting thing you’re not able to finish, go talk to Wynonna and come back to tell me everything she had told you” she gave her signature smile, and went down to the living room. 

“what’s up Wynonna?” Nicole asked half scared of what Wynonna was about to say, 

“Haughty Naughty come over here” the brunette said looking over Nicole’s shoulder to make sure Waverly wasn’t behind, 

“you’re never going to call me Nicole, right?” 

“abs-haught-lutely” Wynonna grin, proud of her own joke;

Nicole rolled her eyes “what do you want Wynonna?” 

“ok first, I knew my sister was a pillow princess, thanks for proving me right”

“she’s very far away from a pillow princess, and if you had interrupt 5 minutes sooner, you’d know that” Nicole grin so hard Wynonna for sure regret she had asked

“oh fuck you, I don’t need to know that” 

“you’re the one talking nonstop about your baby sister’s sex life, I’m only correcting your assumptions”

“ok I won’t mention that ever again, even if I have to say I’m intrigued about last night, I could’ve sworn you were killing her” 

“ok, what exactly have you heard last night?” Nicole eyes narrows, she knew Waverly had been louder than she ever been last night, but she just wanted to make sure of what her big sister heard specifically

“Just enough to know that my baby sister is very happy on a physical level, so thank you? I guess” Wynonna wasn’t sure of her gratitude,

“my pleasure” Nicole answer, cocky smile on her face, and Wynonna rolled her eyes 

“anyway! So, I guess you are aware that next Saturday it’s Waverly’s 18th birthday” Wynonna change the subject 

“of course,” Nicole admitted, 

“Did you guys had anything plan?” Wynonna had an idea about something she wanted to do for her sister, but she understood after last night talk that she already had people here who were caring about her. 

“Chrissy organized her a surprise party on Saturday night, it is also our two years anniversary, so I wanted to surprise her, come get her in the morning and spend the day in the city, maybe take her to a fancy restaurant, and to this exposition about the World War two, I don’t get this obsession she has about the Holocaust, but I’d love to hear her talk to me about it, I just love when she’s passionate about something” 

Wynonna rolled her eyes “you’re just hopelessly in love with my sister, don’t you?” 

“I really am” Nicole gave her a dimple smile, “you’re lucky you are, if I had witness what I’ve witness this morning with anyone else I would have killed the dude” 

“guess I’m lucky you like me” Nicole smirk and Wynonna punched her in the arm, 

“whatever, am I invited to this party at Chrissy? I don’t want to miss my baby sister 18th birthday” 

“Of course, I mean I’ll ask Chrissy cause it’s at her place, but you’re her sister there is no reason for you not to be there” Nicole took her phone and texted Chrissy, 

“Ok let me know, I’ll bring the alcohol” 

“you know we are allowed to buy alcohol, right?” Nicole asked and Wynonna wonder when her baby sister grow up so fast, 

Nicole phone buzz in her pocket “she says that it’s perfect and ‘bring this band of yours to play songs’” 

“Yeah we’ll see about that, see you la-Haught-er” 

Nicole frown “this one was terrible”

And Wynonna left the room not so proud of herself “I know”. 

Nicole join Waverly back in the living room with two hot coffee in her hand, offering one to the girl and sitting next to her after kissing her head 

“thank you baby, so what does she wanted?” Waverly asked caressing her girlfriend’s thigh with her free hand 

“oh just tell me how much she appreciate that you’re dating me and not some douchebag, I think she likes me” Nicole didn’t actually lied, she rubbed at the back of her neck shyly, 

“one, I’m pretty sure that’s not the only thing she had said, you rub your neck when you lie, but regarding that it’s my birthday soon I won’t ask any more question, and second: of course she does, after what she’d seen this morning, she could’ve killed you, but for some mysterious reason she choose not to” Waverly smiled bringing her coffee to her lips 

“She does really like me” the redhead said laughing, pretty proud to be liked by the older Earp who doesn’t seems to like a lot of person

“of course babe, I told you, you’re the best” the brunette lean to give her girlfriend a small kiss, 

“so what do you want to do today?” Nicole asked drinking her coffee 

“Actually, I think I’m going to talk to my parents today” 

And Nicole almost spit out her coffee, “talk about?” 

“you, us… I mean I’ve been thinking, like I told you, I don’t want to hide anymore, I’m tired of lying, I want people to know, I want to be able to brag about my sexy girlfriend to everyone, we’re going to have our life soon and I don’t want to act like I’m running away cause I’m scared of being who I am here, I’m turning 18 next week, time to come clean to myself, and if they don’t accept it, well there is a free room here” she laugh secretly hopping that her parents weren’t going to have a bad reaction to her being in love with a woman.

“Waves, I am so incredibly proud of you” Nicole’s smile reach her ears and she kissed Waverly’s cheek, bringing one arm around her. 

“I’m this way because of you babe, you’re making me a better person every day” the brunette put her head on Nicole’s shoulder, bringing her body closer to her

“You really don’t need me to be amazing my love, but I’ll take the compliment”. 

An hour later Waverly drops Nicole to her house and drive back to the homestead, she could do that, she was proud, and strong, she was going to get over with this situation, she was about to be free of this secret she was tired of hiding. 

When she went home it was like, the moment was made to have this particular conversation, her mother was cooking in the kitchen, and her father was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book, she entered the room hand both looked at her and welcome their daughter, 

“Hi honey, did you had a good night at Chrissy’s?” ask Ward, she indeed had a great night, but she didn’t want to lie, 

“I wasn’t at Chrissy’s” the brunette admitted, not looking directly to any of them,

Michelle dropped the plate, “and where were you exactly?” she was already mad Waverly thought, not a good way to start the conversation

“I was at Wynonna’s.” She looked up to her mother who had kind eyes, deep down she was happy that her sister was there, fine, and in contact with Waverly,

“how is she?” the older woman asked, “she’s fine, she in town, she didn’t wanted me to tell you and I won’t tell you where she is but I want you to know where I am if I spend time at her place a few times this week” Waverly felt good to be honest, now she needed to be honest about the rest of her life

“ok, thank you for letting us know, I always knew that we could always count on you and your honesty, we’re lucky you’ve at least never lie to us” Ward stood and came to the brunette to give her a small hug, he wasn’t making thing easy,

“about that” Waverly looked back at them, and her father catch the hesitation in her voice, he stepped away from his daughter, “don’t tell me you want to run away and start a band with drugs addicts” he jokes but no one was laughing, he was so far from reality,

“there is something I need to tell you and I need you both to listen till I’m over, because it’s really not easy” Waverly said hesitant, but that was it, there was no coming back, she had to do it now, everyone had a good reaction to the news, why not them right?

Both Michelle and Ward sit at the table looking at her, now a little scared of what their daughter was about to say,

“you’re scaring me a little here Waverly,” Michelle said seeing that the brunette was not able to make eye contact and she could see her hands trembling a little

“oh no, I’m fine, it’s actually a good thing, I just… I hope you’ll think the same” 

“please Waverly this suspense is killing us” Ward looked impatient to go back to his book, 

“I’m dating a girl... a woman, not an old woman no, a girl my age, it’s been two years, and..” the brunette started to ramble, but was fast interrupt by her father

“you what?” he asked a little too harsh, Michelle on her side didn’t say anything, she looked shocked but didn’t say a word

“I’m gay dad, or I think I am? I just never been able to feel for boys what I feel for her, she’s..” she try to explain again but her father suddenly stood up and walk closer to her

“you are not such a thing; my own daughter couldn’t be such a disappointment” her eyes snap back to his, and she felt tears coming up, not out just yet,

“dad I’m not a..” 

“I hope what you’re about to say is that this is all a joke, or you can take your stuff and go live with that sister of you that probably encourage you in this lifestyle” he had so much disgust in his mouth Waverly thought,

“Wynonna has nothing to do with that, dad” and Ward didn’t say anything back he was silence, thinking, Waverly look over his shoulder to her mother’s direction, “are you going to say something?” 

“I- uh” that the only thing that she could say, she didn’t look as disappointed as her father but still she wasn’t expressing happiness either, then Ward spoke again 

“well, you’ve heard me” he didn’t look at her while saying that and Waverly turn her head back to him

“you’re kicking me out?” hot tears were now running through her face, it was angry tears,

“you said you had a place to stay, so you’re not homeless, aren’t you?” he asked rhetorically  
“but, you don’t want to talk about it? Don’t want to know who she is? Or if I’m happy?” 

“we surely don’t want to know who perverted you for 2 years, and I don’t give a shit about your happiness Waverly, God will punish you for that, and lying for two years Waverly? We didn’t raise you like this” it’s like he was spitting poison

“isn’t God supposed to love everyone?” she was so sad on the inside, but angriness was taking over for her to say something

“God doesn’t love the sinners” and he walk out of the house, Waverly and her mother were left alone in a silence kitchen, 

“you should go Waverly, give him some time” to give HIM so time?? Like she wasn’t the one hurts right now, Waverly take a last look to her mother who was not looking at her, she could’ve expect that from her father, but she always thought her mother would always be on her side no matter what.

“I’ll go don’t worry”.

Wynonna and Doc were drinking alcohol while watching Queer eyes on Netflix, taking a sip every time Anthony was on the screen and drinking the glass straight when Jonathan says “yass”, the doorbell rang and Doc gave a look to Wynonna, clearly saying “I’m not going”, she sigh and went to the door, they didn’t expect anyone,  
when she open the door the vision of her sister with red eyes, she clearly had been crying for a moment, 

“I’m gonna kill that ginger bitch” the older sister almost turn around to take her car keys, but Waverly rush to her in a small hug “this has nothing to do with Nicole” and Wynonna hugged back, wondering what all this could be about, when her eyes land on two big bags, probably fill with Waverly’s stuff, realization suddenly come to her “oh baby girl” she hugged tighter and Waverly started to cry again

“I can’t believe they kicked me out” the younger sister said into her sister’s embrace, 

“I can, even if I really wanted them not to… come inside baby I’ll tell doc to bring your stuff to you room, I can make hot chocolate and you can tell me everything” Wynonna said kissing the top of her head.

“please put some whiskey in it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song, Now we know by Jenny Kern


	8. I'll be there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's Waverly's birthday part uno

It was 11 pm when the redhead knocked at the door of the band’s house, not wanting to ring the bell and wake up everyone, and Wynonna opened the door instantly “FINALLY” she catch Nicole by the arms and brings her inside, “she’s been crying for hours where have you been?!”

“What do you mean she’s crying?? I told you I was in the city for Samy’s game, and my grandmother needed me for the groceries, I couldn’t come sooner, I thought she was in good hands with you, where is she?” Nicole suddenly felt guilty not to coming sooner, but the fact that she was using the same car as her grandmother was not helping her move when and where she wanted, but if she had knew that her girlfriend was in such a bad condition she’d have come sooner.

“She’s in her room, so, to make it short, my parents are useless shit, nothing new, we drunk a little bit so she was pretty tired when I put her to sleep, I heard her cried earlier when I passed by the room, she must be asleep now, but she’ll be glad to wake up next to you tho, you’re sleeping here right?” Wynonna hqd fury eyes and Nicole couldn’t help but nod nervously, she told her grandmother that if she helped her to go to the city and all for the groceries, she could sleep at Wynonna’s.

“did she said anything to you?” the brunette asked

“she told me that your father didn’t had a good reaction, and your mother didn’t say a word, that she was just going to spend a few days here, and when I tried to call to have more explanation she says that she was too tipsy to talk on the phone” Nicole was a bit worry now, watching Wynonna’s reaction, maybe Waverly didn’t tell her the whole story “what did Ward said??” she was starting to get furious, she couldn’t help but feel the need to protect her girlfriend,

“ok calm down Haughtshot, not my story to tell, but don’t let her tell you that our father is not an asshole, she’s too nice for her own good” Nicole nodded again and reach the stairs to Waverly’s room, she silently enter the room, it was dark, and silent, she could see the form of Waverly under the blankets, she took her shoes and jeans off, and grab the cover, she slowly lie next to the brunette who had probably fell asleep, she was facing the girl who had her eyes closed, she caressed her face, lightly enlighten by the moon, the girl jumped a little surprise and opened her eyes, realizing that it was Nicole facing her “fuck baby you scared the shit out of me” Nicole smiled, Waverly cussing was the cutest thing “I’m sorry, I thought you were sleeping I didn’t want to wake you up” Waverly smiled she grabbed for the redhead’s body and snug close to her, breathing, like she’s been holding her breath without her,

“I wasn’t, I was listening to some music” Nicole noticed the Airpod in her left ear, and Waverly took it off

“what are you doing here?”

Nicole hold her closer, “you stop answering my texts and Wynonna called me, what happened?”

Waverly’s eyes filled with tears, but she didn’t want to cry again, not for them anyway,

“Can we talk about that tomorrow? It’s late and I really just want you to hold me right now”

Nicole nodded and kept her into her arms, kissing her forehead “whatever you want baby”

They stay like that for a couple minutes and Waverly raised her head to face the redhead,

“can I make you listen to something?” she asked bringing the Airpod she previously remove from her ear to Nicole’s right ear, she nodded again, waiting for a song to start, Waverly reached for her phone under the pillow and select the song and pressed play,

“I’ve been listening to this song in loops and it just reminds me of you so bad, I wanted to share it with you” she looked shy and vulnerable saying this, so Nicole’s fingers raised her chin so their lips were facing and give it a sweet kiss, softly while staring deep into the smaller woman’s eyes, ready to listen.

_If you ever need someone to cry to_

_If you ever need someone to hold you_

_I will be there standing by your side_

_If you ever need someone to just love you_

_I will be there_

_Standing by your side_

The look they were sharing means so many words, _they will be there_ for each other, no matter what, where or when,

_From the mountains to the sea, and the city  
_From the valleys to the moon in every country__

__I will be there, Standing beside you__

__I will be there Standing by your side__

Lyrics like volume to their thoughts, a tear started to drop along Nicole’s face, and Waverly wipe it away with her thumb, “I didn’t mean to make you cry” she chuckled with a soft laugh, and Nicole smiled, closes her eyes,

__

“those are happy tears, I’m just so happy to be with you and to know that what we share is real, I give myself to you 100% Waves, I hope you know that” Waverly took the airpods off their ears and her phone to put it back on the nightstand,

__

“I’ll never get tired of hearing this, what happen with my parents today just reminded me how lucky I am to have people that I love and who loves me back, I’m just so lucky to have you; Just so you know, I’m all yours too, since the first time you smiled at me” Waverly kissed the dimple that appeared on the redhead’s face

__

__

“I love you, and I’d kill anybody for you, so if your father is a dick just say the word” it made Waverly laugh, she was glad the person she was about to share her life with was always so perfect for her,

__

__

“I don’t need him dead, but thank you for the offer” Waverly stuck her face to Nicole’s neck, vanilla smells invaded her, she realized that Nicole’s body was her happy place,

__

__

“baby?” Nicole asked

__

“Mm?”

__

“could this song be our song from now on?”

__

“this song is already on the list of our slow dance songs to our wedding” the brunette admitted, and she could hear the redhead smile over her head,

__

“songs? Are we doing many slow dances?”

__

“yes, we are, I want to slow dance at least 5 times with you, I also promised one to your brother so yeah we need a long list of slow songs”

__

“5 times? Not me complaining or anything, but people are going to leave the party early”

__

“I don’t care about people leaving early, I only care about dancing with my wife” and Nicole’s eyes turn dark at the word

__

“Say that again” the redhead’s smile reached her ears, she already loves to hear this,

__

“My Wife” Waverly kissed her neck

__

“again” eyes were closing at the sound of the brunette’s voice combine to the action of her lips

__

“wife” Waverly said again this time in a whisper,

__

“I can’t wait” Nicole’s hand grabbed Waverly by the waist and kissed her deeply with nothing but love

__

They cuddle and kiss until Waverly was too tired to keep her eyes open, they fell asleep holding each other close, most of it, _there_ exactly where they belong.

__

__

Friday came by and Waverly hadn’t heard from her parents, she thought that maybe with some thinking her father or at least her mother would have call to apologies, but nothing, she’d been staying at Wynonna’s this entire week, she and Nicole had keep it discreet at school because of her parent’s reaction, it kind of cooled her down about telling everybody about them, she was back to thinking that maybe they could keep it their little secret until College.

__

__

Waverly was in her room, doing her homework, just to be sure to be free the entire weekend if anyone had plan anything for her birthday, and especially, Nicole for their anniversary.

__

__

“Are you seriously doing homework on a Friday night, the last day of your 17th?” Wynonna step into the room, always uninvited, but it was her place so Waverly couldn’t really complain,

__

“I though we’d talked about knocking?” the youngest Earp rolled her eyes, and turn to face her sister

__

__

“well Haughty Haught isn’t here right? I thought if I let myself in, I wouldn’t be interrupting anything traumatizing for my eyes” Wynonna sit on the bed,

__

__

“I could think of a few things that could have been traumatizing, but you’re lucky I’m just doing homework” Waverly smirked she could be more specific, but she didn’t want to give any image to her sister,

__

__

Wynonna frown and wanted to regain the power in this conversation she said, “baby girl it’s totally natural to explore your body, you’re a teenager all that is just normal, ask me if you need any tips, or toys” she winked at her little sister who frown in disgust, she had won that little battle. 

__

__

“ok what do you want Wynonna?” the brunette tries to recenter the conversation,

__

“I was just wondering what your plan are for the weekend, is haughty coming over tonight?”

__

__

“no her grandmother need her to keep an eye on Samy tonight, she had a reading book session, Chrissy’s throwing me a surprise party tomorrow night, and tomorrow also our 2nd anniversary with Nicole, but she didn’t mention any plan, you think she forgot?”

__

__

“baby girl this girl is so smitten, this date is probably tattooed on her ass, so no I don’t think she forgot, maybe she’s just preparing something special”

__

Waverly smiled, Nicole couldn’t have forgot about their Date.

__

__

“And.. isn’t a surprise party supposed to be a surprise?” Wynonna asked about what Waverly had said,

__

“Yeah, but Chrissy throwing me birthday parties since we’re 8, guess I can’t really be surprised anymore” she laughed, her best friend was the best of the best.

__

__

“ok smart ass, whenever you’re done with that I’m ordering pizza for the band and we’re going to go outside, crack a fire, eat marshmallows and play some acoustic music if you’re in to join, I’ll order a vegan/gluten free/not interesting pizza for you as well baby girl” Wynonna stand up from the bed and went to kiss her sister’s head,

__

__

“I’m almost done, I’ll call Nicole and I’ll be down in 10 minutes”

__

__

“giving Nicole a call? Ok I’l knock if I have to come back again” Wynonna winked at Waverly and she received a pillow as closing the door behind her.

__

__

Waverly moved from the desk to the bed where her phone was, she lie on the bed and brought the phone to her ear,

__

“Waverly!” a familiar voice answered the phone, not the one she expected but she wasn’t disappointed,

__

“Samy, hi buddy!”

__

“Sorry Cole is busy building me a car, she said to answer for her” Waverly could hear Nicole ask her brother to put on the speaker,

__

“hi baby, I’m not building a real car, it’s more like a miniature, with very small pieces, _shit_ I just lost one again” Waverly heard movement, Nicole was probably looking for the piece that just fell,

__

“language” Sam and Waverly said at the same time

__

__

“must be fun, what are you plans for tonight?” the brunette asked,

__

“Nic said we could play video games until Nana comes back and go to bed early because she had to wake up early tomorrow for..” Sam was suddenly interrupted like someone had put a hand on his mouth while he speaks “ok Samy, why don’t you go wash your hands and give me the phone?” Waverly heard Sam said ok and left the room

__

__

“hi baby” her girlfriend’s voice always so innocent,

__

“what’s happening tomorrow?” Waverly asked like she didn’t know exactly what was happening tomorrow,

__

“you know, just my gorgeous girlfriend’s birthday” Nicole admitted, she couldn’t find any lie that Waverly wouldn’t catch,

__

__

“and what are you planning to do with that?” the brunette asked, maybe Nicole was going to give some information,

__

__

“nope, not saying a thing, you’ll have to wait until tomorrow” the redhead smiled through the phone

__

__

“you’re not funny, whatever this is I hope it start early and finish late, I miss you, feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks” they actually saw each other at school and sometime after school but Nicole didn’t spend any night with her girlfriend since last weekend

__

__

“I’m yours all weekend baby don’t worry about that” Nicole admitted, wanted to keep the surprise but still wanted to reassure the brunette

__

__

“good to know, cause’ I have plan for you tomorrow night” Waverly smirk so hard Nicole heard it,

__

__

“oh yeah? What kind of plan?” the redhead asked

__

__

“you’ll have to wait and see, or maybe not? Could be involving blinders” Nicole gulped, mind going places, her girlfriend had sex plan for them, she tried to regain confidence, act like she wasn’t already turn on by the thought of Waverly blinding her,

__

__

“I can’t wait”, Waverly bite her lips, “I gotta go baby, Wynonna order pizza and wants to hang by the fire”

__

__

“sounds fun, have a beer for me baby, but not too much, don’t wake up too late tomorrow, I have plans” Nicole inform her girlfriend, knowing too well that she was the one who was going to wake her up

__

__

“Have fun with your brother baby, I’ll call you as soon as I woke up, I love you” Waverly didn’t care about her birthday, she just couldn’t wait to celebrate her 2 years of pure love with Nicole

__

__

“night baby, love you” they hung up and Waverly caught a blanket and meet Wynonna and the boys outside, everyone was already drinking beer and played music, Waverly sit next to her sister who hold her a beer,

__

__

“Already done with Haught pudding? I was kidding when I said I’d come back” Waverly shook her head,

__

“keep your sex jokes for tomorrow night, and I’m warning you this time, if you enter the room, you’ll for sure be traumatize” at least she was warned,

__

“I can’t believe I gave my baby sister a room to be deflected from her angel path”

__

“I’m no angel with this woman, but seriously Wy, thank you for giving me a place to stay, I don’t know where I’d go if you weren’t there” the youngest sister reach for her sister side and give her a small hug,

__

__

“You’d probably be at this woman of yours, don’t think she’d let you sleep in the street, but yeah babygirl, it’s the least I could do, I wasn’t there for a while, I’m sorry our parents are shitty, I hope they’ll come back to you” Wynonna hugged her back, Waverly was a literal angel on earth, she couldn’t believe someone could treat her that way especially not their parents who always been proud of her little sister

__

__

“I don’t know if I want them to come back, even if, I feel like I can’t get their reaction out of my head” Waverly did not cry talking about them this time, she knew she had people

__

__

“you’re turning 18 tomorrow, you’re not depending on them anymore anyway, enjoy your freedom babygirl, be yourself ok? Trust me you’re more than enough” Wynonna had the word to make her smile, this was her birthday weekend, she didn’t want to think about that anymore, she wanted to enjoy her youth.

__

__

They spend the rest of the evening talking, singing, playing games and eating pizza, Waverly stopped after one beer, she wanted a clear mind for the day after, it was a good night.

__

__

__

__

__

7.30 am, Nicole was right on time if front of the band’s house, she let herself in with the key Wynonna gave to her the other day, she knew no one would be awake this early in the morning on a Saturday to open the door for her, she walk upstairs and reach Waverly’s room, slowly pushed the door open, she put her bags on the table and took two coffee out of it, blueberry vegan waffles still hot that Joe from Waverly’s favorite Diner had made especially for her birthday, she put that in a plate, with some maple syrup, and put a single candle on top, she turn around before lighting the candle to check that Waverly was still asleep, she was starting to wake up, moving a little, but her eyes remains closed, she took her lighter and lighted the candle than turn and approached Waverly’s nightstand singing ‘happy birthday’ in a whisper, Waverly slowly open her tired eyes, trying to comprehend what was happening, what time is it? What is Nicole doing here? What day is it? Nicole put the plate on the nightstand and sit next to her girlfriend, put some kisses on her face to help her wake up,

__

__

“babyyy” Waverly yawn with a big smile, “what’s all this?” she takes her arms out of the cover to surround her lover’s neck, and Nicole keep kissing her cheek, “this is my best baby’s birthday today, and also our anniversary, so I’m waking you up, with Joe’s vegan waffles and a still very hot mochaccino with almond milk” she reach for the coffee and Waverly straightened up to sit facing Nicole and took the coffee,

__

“this is already the second best birthday I’ve ever had” she reach for Nicole’s cheek to give it a kiss,

__

“second?” Nicole asked almost a little disappointed and Waverly saw it, “on my 16th birthday I made out with a hot ginger for the first time, been in love with her since then, don’t think anything can top that” she smirked, Nicole kissed the brunette instantly, lips going softly to her ears “don’t tell me I can’t top something” she whispered, and Waverly groan at the feeling that crossed her body, “happy birthday to me” Nicole licked her lower lips, loving the effect she had on the other girl,

__

“blow your candle baby and let’s eat, I need you awake and refuel for our day”.

__

__

__

2 hours later they reach their first destination, “oh my god” Waverly said, eyes shining, she looked like a kid on Christmas, “are we seriously doing this?” Nicole had booked them 2 places to a real life escape game with the Cluedo theme, they had to dress as character and all, Waverly had picked the Colonel Mustard, and Nicole was Miss White, let’s just say the maid costume was doing thing to Waverly,

__

“yes we are baby, I’m counting on you to solve the mystery” the brunette was so excited she loved these kind of games, she was a brain kind of girl and Nicole loved seeing Waverly this excited.

__

__

Of course Waverly had solve the murder in less than 35 minutes which was the new record, and with that she earn her name on the big black board in the center of the main room, until someone else solve it faster, the escape room team was so impress they invite Nicole and Waverly to try their brand new room, with the Sherlock Holmes theme next month before the big opening and Waverly was so excited she accepted right away, Nicole couldn’t help but be proud of her girlfriend, always the smartest in the room.

__

__

They went to the park after that, walk a little than sit on a bench, Nicole’s arms around the brunette shoulder, they were in the city so the chances of meeting someone from their town were very thin, Waverly didn’t want to be somewhere else then her girlfriend’s arms anyway, they talked about their plan for the next year, their summer plan, Nicole mention Waverly’s parents, but the brunette absolutely didn’t want to loose more time talking about them, she didn’t want to feel sad, not today, she thought about the fact that they did not even call today, but she did not care, the people she cared about had call, and right now she only needed them.

__

“Nicole we can’t” Waverly stopped in front of the restaurant’s door,

__

“why not?” Nicole asked, reaching for the door cuff,

__

“because it’s too fancy, it’s probably super expensive and I’m not dress appropriate” Waverly admitted worry,

__

“baby, you perfectly dress, just as beautiful as always, nothing is too fancy for my baby’s 18th birthday, plus it’s our anniversary remember? so it’s a gift for the both of us, now let’s get inside I already made a reservation” Nicole winked at the brunette and she had no choice but follow her lady.

__

Lunch went really well, they had tried 15 different kind of vegan gastronomic meal and they were both sated when they leaved.

__

__

“Nicole that was perfect thank you so much” Waverly said her arms around Nicole’s body while they walk to their next destination,

__

“it was so good; I could actually use a nap right now” Nicole laugh, lucky for us our next activity doesn’t require me to stay awake,

__

“you really did plan us an entire program, or are you keeping me away while Chrissy organizing the party?” Waverly smirked and Nicole rolled her eyes “of course you already know about the party” surprising Waverly was pretty hard due to the fact that this girl had an overdeveloped sense of observation,

__

__

“and where do you think we’re going now Mister Mustard?” the redhead asked,

__

“umm let me think, you don’t need to be awake for this so it’s a nerdy thing, there’s no museum around here, and I’ve seen like 4 posters for the exhibition on the World War two in the direction where we’re going, so I’ll put my money on that” Nicole sign, she really could never surprise her,

__

“it makes me so sad that you already know every single one of my move, but damn this sexy brain of yours do things to me” Nicole stopped their walk and face her girlfriend, keeping her hands around her shoulders, Waverly circle the redhead body closer to her, they act naturally most of the time they were not in town, it’s like they were in their own bubble and couldn’t care less about the people around,

__

“Nicole Haught if someone can surprise me, it’s you, it’s just that I’ve talked to you about this expo two months ago”

__

“oh, that’s how I heard about it! I knew someone had talk to me about this, I’m sorry baby” she pouted, and Waverly kissed that away,

__

“you’re adorable you know that?”

__

“you’re not mad I used one of your ideas to surprise you?” Nicole’s puppy eyes looked right into Waverly’s hazel ones and she couldn’t help but fall more in love

__

“that’s perfect baby, I’m so excited, I love you so much, let’s go” she took Nicole by the hand and they went to the exposition where Waverly learn a few new things and had plenty of information and fun fact (not that the WW2 was any fun obvsly) to tell Nicole.

__

__

Few hours later they were back in the car in the direction of their little town, Nicole was driving with her hand on Waverly left thigh and the brunette’s hand was over hers, head on her shoulder, she was looking through the window, the sun was hitting her face, the soft voice of Tracey Chapman on the radio fits perfectly with the moment, they didn’t need to talk, never, they just needed each other’s presence.

__

__

“I have something for you on the glove box” Nicole suddenly break the silence, “you do?” Waverly straighten out, to open the glove compartment,

__

“it’s your birthday of course I have a gift, I wanted to give it to you tonight but, I’d rather give it to you now”

__

__

The brunette took a little packet, nicely wrapped into old journal paper, she gave Nicole a glance “the planet baby” _damn this girl is amazing_ she though, she unwraps it to find the most beautiful version of her favorite book _Little Women_ a black cover covered by flowers, gold pages, this book was a piece of art,

__

“Nicole..” Waverly said a little agape

__

“do you like it? I know you’ve already read it, and that you have the book already, it’s just, the other day I saw it in your room, on your nightstand and it was pretty used, and I don’t even know it you took it with you when you left, I just though..” she was clearly getting nervous she was driving and trying to look at her girlfriend reaction, but the silence was no indication of anything, but Waverly interrupt,

__

“it’s beautiful, I can’t believe how well you know me sometimes” sha had tears in her eyes, she reach for Nicole’s neck to give her a small hug, she couldn’t do much more cause the girl was driving, “I love it, thank you so, so much”

__

“I’m glad you like it, I also have this” Nicole parked the car on the side of the road, just a couple minutes so she could look at her girlfriend, Nicole took a small bag out of her pocket, and held it out to the brunette

__

“this isn’t much but, yeah open it” nervousness back in her voice,

__

“baby you didn’t had to get me anything, this day, with you is already more than enough”

__

“just open it babe” Nicole insisted dimples display,

__

Waverly open the small bag and let fall a small [ring](http://lynchini.com/shop/cast-24k-solid-gold-midi-or-pinky-ring) on the inside of her palm, small enough to fit her pinkie, a simple gold ring, with the letter W.N engrave on the inside,

__

“I don’t want it to seems possessive or anything, it’s wrote on the inside cause it’s our secret, or at least it’s how it started, you and me, and nothing else, it’s also the size of your pinkie because it’s a promise ring, the promise that you’ll always have me Waverly, no matter what happen, where we are, who is around us or not, you’ll always have me I promise you that”

__

Nicole was holding Waverly’s hand close to her lips, she gave a few kisses, and Waverly tears drop to her hands, Nicole kiss it away,

__

“God baby I love you so much, thank you for this, for today, for doing nerd thing with me and pretend to enjoy it, thank you for the most perfect gifts, thank you for being you, for being here, for making me this happy, thank you for being the love of my life” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s neck and kissed her hard, with everything she had, Nicole’s hand catch her by the hips and Waverly climbed over the redhead laps to straddle her, tongues dancing with each other, hands strolled over the other’s body, Waverly’s lips slowly leaving Nicole’s on their way to her neck, and her body started to grind, torturously slow, brunette already turned on, 

__

“my absolute pleasure…” the redhead smirked, “..but maybe we should keep that for later”,

__

Waverly grind harder on her hips and Nicole hold a breath

__

“I need you right now” the brunette admitted, and reach for Nicole collar, starts to unbutton her shirt, but Nicole catch her hand and break Waverly’s trance,

__

“baby as much as I’d like to have my way with you right now, we’re 10 minutes away from a warm bed, and I don’t really want to have an audience” she look to the side where cars were driving right next to them, Waverly turn her head and nodded, Nicole was right, people could easily watch them,

__

“ok but I’m teasing you until we get there” she got up from Nicole’s laps, and kept her hand high on her hip, very close to her center, she sit next to her and brought back her lips to the other girl’s neck, _this was going to be a long ride._

__

__

When they finally arrived to the band’s house both girls were very worked up, and Nicole was wondering how many time they had before going to Chrissy’s, Waverly opened the door, lights were off, they were probably alone, Waverly close the door and walk inside the house, Nicole start kissing the small girl’s neck from behind, hands around her body when they enter the living room, Waverly turn around in her arms and kiss her hard, while walking to the direction of the stairs, hands gripping red hairs and Nicole’s finger started to unbutton Waverly’s jeans,

__

the light suddenly turned on and everyone jumps from their hiding place screaming “SURPRISE” both girl jump away from each other, just a little too late and as Chrissy and Wynonna were holding a laugh the rest of Waverly’s class mates were a agape, both girls turn red, swollen lips, scruffy clothes, not really knowing what to do, shock clearly present in the room, Champ finally breaks the silence

__

“ok I get it now, well done Haughty” he smirked.

__

* * *

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song reference is I will be there by Odessa, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juzMD1GCAf8
> 
> the ring like this http://lynchini.com/shop/cast-24k-solid-gold-midi-or-pinky-ring


	9. Take me upstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's party time and many gifts are given (wink wink)

* * *

After their big entrance, Waverly went straight to Wynonna and Chrissy to ask them what the hell was happening and why the party was here and not at Chrissy’s, both girls just said that if she already knew about the party, the only way to surprise her was to change the location, they didn’t expect to find the couple ready to do other activities right after entering the room either.

Chrissy apologies million times and Waverly just rolled her eyes, realizing that she didn’t actually care that people know, it was more of the way they break the news that was embracing.

Nicole on the other way find herself standing alone in the living room when Waverly left to talk to her sister and her best friend, Champ jumped over the couch and a few members of the team followed and rush to Nicole to ask her hundreds of questions about how? When? And other details that only made Nicole sigh and rush to the open bar, but Champ followed her he needed some answers

“dude Waverly??? I didn’t even know you two were close, did that happen to my party?? Omg did it happen in the closet, did you fuck in my closet?” he was smirking, his head already imagining the moment, and Nicole snap him out of his dream by a punch on his shoulder,

“we didn’t do anything in your closet so stop thinking about that you perv” she poured herself a drink and drank it straight, she was thinking about what Waverly wanted to do now, was she regretting? Was she mad? why didn’t she came back to talked to her already?

“ok but since when? Why didn’t you tell us anything? We already know you’re into lady” Champ asked again with sympathy, he was an idiot and always running after her girlfriend but he wasn’t a mean guy, and Nicole almost felt guilt not telling her team about her relationship

“it’s not about being into lady, it’s about her, listen, I need to talk to her before I talk to you Champ, but I’ll explain I promise” she drank another shoot, and went looking for Waverly.

The girl was talking with Chrissy and Jeremy, so Nicole just waited for her to be available, she seems to be smiling and laughing so she was probably fine, and it was enough for Nicole not to worry too much. 3 drinks later she sat on the couch facing the girl and Wynonna drop next to her with two drinks in her hand.

“here you go Haughty” the brunette said giving her one of the drinks she had made,

“not cool Wynonna” Nicole seems mad but still took the glass and drank a sip, “oh gosh and what is this??” almost spilling out what she just put in her mouth

“don’t ask, just drink, you’ll feel very good after this”

“or very bad, is there any soft in this?”

“I said don’t ask. Now what is not cool?” Wynonna look in the same direction as Nicole realizing she was staring at her sister

“you could have told me at least, I would have been more careful” Nicole’s face was stuck with disgust by the drink, she didn’t know why she keep drinking,

“how could I know you two horn dogs were about to fuck on my stairs?”

“we weren’t – “ Wynonna’s look interrupted her sentence, ok maybe they were about to fuck on the stairs

“I just hope she’s not mad, or anything, we hide it because she wasn’t ready, and being outed like this is really not cool”

“she doesn’t seem so mad” the brunette gives a head toward her baby sister, Waverly was dancing with a group of people, she was hugged by Jeremy and Chrissy brought her a drink,

“yeah, she doesn’t” Nicole smile, pretty relieved, maybe they’ll have to talk about it after but right now indeed she doesn’t seem mad at all

“look red, I think it’s amazing that you care about her and her mental so much, but she’s stronger than she look”

“yeah have you seen her arms?” Nicole interrupted, missing the point, alcohol was starting to hit

“yes I’ve seen her arms” Wynonna rolled her eyes before going back to her point

“what I mean is, be there for her, but don’t try to protect her all the time, she’s an adult now, she doesn’t need you, or me, she’s strong enough to fight anything that could happen to her, she always has been” they were both looking directly to the small brunette and Nicole sighed

“I know that, but I’ll die if anything happens to her Wy, I just love her, so much” Wynonna could hear the drunkenness speaks.

“I know you do red, and she loves you too” Wynonna faint to gag in disgust but smile, she was very happy about this two being together, sometimes she surprises herself thinking that even if she hasn’t been here long, she had never seen two people more perfect for each other.

“look at her Wynonna, she’s so pretty” Nicole drank a sip

“and smart” another sip

“and funny” sip

“and beautiful, and she’s a genius, she’s going to be someone so important Wy, I have no idea what she’s doing with me, when she’ll realize how lame I am she’s going to leave me” she finished her drink straight

“but I’ve been lucky enough to have her in my life for this long, she’s amazing” Wynonna fake puking again at Nicole’s heart eyes on her sister.

“dude stop being such a sap, ok no more drinking for you” she took the glass away from the redhead, it was empty already anyway, she faced Wynonna with a shitty grin

“I’m her sap, did I tell you how sexy she is? Man, the other week end she did that thing she’d never done before, with her – “

“hey babe!” Waverly suddenly interrupt them sitting on Nicole’s lap,

“oh thanks God, I’m out of here” Wynonna was relived she didn’t have to hear the rest of this conversation, she stood up and left the two girls alone on the couch.

“what were you talking about?” the brunette asked, and Nicole lean to her ears to whisper

“I was going to tell her about the thing you asked me to do to you in bed the other day” she had a dimples smile looking so proud of herself and Waverly shut her mouth with her hand

“baby, have you lost your mind? do you want her to kill you? are you drunk?” she frown

“I might be a little drunk yeah, your sister made a cocktail for me, but now that you stopped me, I’m glad you interrupt before I had the chance to say that you liked-“ Waverly’s hand was back on her lovers face

“ok water for you from now on, never drink Wynonna’s cocktail, I know that since I’m 6, and stop talking about that it’s out private life” Waverly was smiling at how adorable Nicole looked when drunk,

“you’re right, I’m sorry, I won’t mention it ever again, still I’d love to do it again” the redhead smirk, bringing Waverly’s face closer to hers but suddenly stopped

“fuck, sorry, is it ok for me to kiss you now?” she panicked but Waverly hold her close, by the back of her neck

“I don’t know if you remember but everyone here saw us kissing earlier, no one seems to mind, except for Champ who winked at me way more time than before tonight” the brunette shrugged,

“that bastard” Nicole’s eyebrows frowned, and it made Waverly giggle,

“you don’t have to be jealous tho, now everyone knows that I’m yours” she leans to kiss the redhead softly

“I’m not jealous” Nicole kissed back

“really not? Cause I’d love to prove to you how much I am yours later” kisses making their way to Nicole’s jaw, and neck

“if you put it that way, I’m very jealous” the tall girl closed her eyes enjoying her girlfriend’s lips on her skin, she could feel her smirk on her neck,

“that’s what I thought, start drinking water baby I want you to remember tonight” with one last kiss Waverly get up from her lap and winked at her, Nicole still lost in the moment just hold her hand as long as she could until the brunette was back on the dance floor with Chrissy who offered another drink, which the brunette refused, giving a little wink in the direction of the redhead.

Party keeps going Wynonna and the band had play some original songs, one written specially for Waverly’s birthday, and Waverly was in heaven, her sister had written her a song, her best friends had organized her a great party, all of her friends seems to be ok with the fact that she was dating Nicole.

And Nicole, well she was Nicole, brown eyes, dimples, red hair, always looking at her like she had won the lottery, right now playing Mario Kart with the basketball team, on the TV in the living room, she couldn’t help but found her attractive in everything that she was doing, like right now, eyes focus on the screen, tongue stuck between her lips, eyebrows frown, long and perfect fingers moving fast on the controller...

“is their anytime you guys stop drooling over each other?” Wynonna interrupt her thoughts

“have you seen her? the question is, how is everyone here is not drooling over her?” Waverly couldn’t take her eyes of the redhead who jump on the couch, she had just won the game,

“you guys are unbelievable, we get it you’re in love” Wynonna rolled her eyes but still find her sister’s happiness adorable, “anyway, did you like my gift?”

“yeah it was perfect Wy, I can’t wait to stream it on Spotify”

“oh baby girl I’ll give you a signed album” she was very excited to be able to do that one day

“I can’t believe you’re making an album, I’m so proud of you” Waverly hugged her sister, she was indeed very proud

“thank you baby girl, it means a lot to me” and it was true, she could have the perfect life travelling and playing music with a band, recording an album, but her baby sister always been her most precious thing, she didn’t care about her parents opinion, she only cared about Waverly’s

“you’re incredible, I’m so happy that you’re back, please come by NewYork next year” Wynonna smile, she was actually thinking that after all the tour and the travel she and Doc wanted to settle, why not in the big city where they could play little concerts in bars or clubs, and she could also be close to her sister, but that’s was talk for another day

“I will I promise” her arms still around the petite’s body, she asked her a question she wanted to ask but wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer

“hey Wave, did the parents call you today?”

Waverly sigh “nope, they probably meant it when they say they didn’t want to see me anymore”

“I’m sorry our parents are assholes, but I’m sure they’ll come back, eventually, you’re their perfect angel” Wynonna try to reassure her sister, but they hadn’t talk to her in a year, she knew it was possible for them to be this bad

“yeah probably not, but I don’t need that kind of negativity in my life, if you’re okay with me staying a little longer here I’ll found a solution, I’m eighteen now I guess I should be able to rent a hotel room if I want to” Waverly laugh, she did saved some money for her future life so she’ll probably be okay to rent a place to sleep for a while

“nonsense baby, we have the house here until next summer, the room is free anyway and the boys are never there and don’t mind having you here anyway, you can stay here for as long as you want, don’t worry about that, focus on school, graduation and next year, but not on having a roof over your head”

Waverly smile get bigger, her sister was the best “thank you so much for everything Wy” she hugged her again,

“I’m your big sister Waves it’s my job to have your back, now go enjoy the rest or your birthday with your friends” she let go of her little sister and gave her a little slap on the butt

“right now, all I really want to do is kick everyone out and go snuggle with Nicole in bed” she sighed,

“yeah, try not to be too loud while snuggling later” Wynonna winked at Waverly

“can’t promise anything like that” she winked back

“use protection” Wynonna scream from away and the brunette only shake her head, not bothering turning back to the comment.

After dancing and playing games for another few hours, people were slowly leaving the house, Chrissy hugged Waverly one last time, promising her she’ll be back first hour in the morning to help clean up,

“thank you so much for tonight Chris, I had a great time, I can’t believe you manage to surprise me”

“I’m sorry this surprise actually outed you to the school, I can threaten every single one of them to not say anything if you ask me” Chrissy still feel sorry for being responsible to this early coming out

“it really won’t be necessary, we were going to come out anyway at some point, so it just makes things easier for us, also made me realize that I’m wasn’t concern about the school knowing about this all along, I was more scared about my parent’s reaction than anyone else’s” Waverly smiled at her

“so you’re not mad at me?” Chrissy just checked one more time

“of course I’m not mad, I wouldn’t have dance with you all night if I was mad, silly”

The blonde took the brunette in her arms one more time

“ok I see you tomorrow then, happy birthday again, I love you”

“thank you again, love you” Waverly hugged back before closing the door behind her last guests leaving the house

She went back to the couch were Trevor and Jack already deep asleep one over the other, Doc and Nicole were cleaning, and Wynonna was drinking one last beer watching TV,

“Chrissy’s coming over tomorrow morning to help us clean this up, you guys can go to sleep it was a long night, we’ll take care of this tomorrow” Doc and Nicole nodded letting go of the trash bag they were holding,

“when everyone is hungover? No thank you” Wynonna said rolling her eyes from the couch,

“like you were going to help anyway” Waverly shoot back, she wasn’t helping already

“oh, you’re right, ok than you can clean whenever you guys want, I’m going to bed, joining me cowboy?” getting up from the couch in direction of the stairs, Doc nod his head

“well, I’ll be up making coffee for everyone tomorrow morning, have a good night ladies, Waverly happy birthday again my dear” he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to join Wynonna in their room

“this two are a pair” Nicole dimple smile, coming closer to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her,

“yeah, he’s good for her, I hope she won’t get tired of him like she got tired of everyone before”

“she looks pretty in love to me”

“in love? Wynonna? you sure you’re not drunk anymore Nic?” the redhead chuckle

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see, and no miss Earp, all I’ve been drinking since our little moment on the couch is water and RedBull” raising her eyes suggestively,

“good, you’ll need energy for the rest of the celebration” Waverly graze Nicole’s lips with her own and turn around, holding her hand leading them to the room.

Once in the room Waverly light a few candles on the desk and the night stand, the room was dark but clear enough for the redhead to look at her girlfriend’s movements, Nicole was waiting, back lean to close door, waiting for Waverly to say something, biting her lips at the brunette’s body moving closer to hers, Waverly grabbed her by the hand and lead her to the bed silently asking Nicole to sit on it, not saying a thing eyes lock with each other, Waverly stand up between her leg, bringing the redhead left hand to her lips and kissing it softly, other hand clamping fingers with Nicole’s right hand,

“my love” she keeps kissing her hand, finger after finger, everything was so slow, Nicole was lost in the movement of her girlfriend’s lips,

“I need you to know that I’m crazy about you” the brunette’s hands lead Nicole’s to the back of her thigh and let them rest here while hers went to unbutton her own shirt, one button after the other at the slowest pace, Nicole’s eyes on her slow action,

“you’re making me so happy; no one is ever going to make me this happy” the shirt slipped down her shoulders to reveal perfect breasts hidden under a triangular black lace bra, and Nicole visibly gulped, breathing harder than before, she adore the confidence of her girlfriend right now and definitely loved seeing her in this type of underwear.

“No one is ever going to make me feel this good” shirt now on the floor, Waverly’s fingers start to undo her own jeans, button first, then the zip. Fingers running to the side to grab the top of the jeans in order to slowly putting it down her legs, Nicole’s hand helping them down, eyes now gazing over the perfect body in front of her, teeth biting her lower lip, 

“no one else fill my body with butterfly like you do” Nicole’s fingers slide along the soft skin of Waverly reaching for her lace pantie with only goal to put them down with her jeans but the brunette’s hands stop her.

“Not now baby, now it’s my turn” Nicole obliged see the darkness in Waverly’s eyes, and let go of her underwear, Waverly grabbed Nicole’s shirt and pull it over her head. Once on the floor, her fingers going ever so slowly to unclasp the redhead’s bra. Nicole was not moving, mesmerized by her girlfriend’s movement all over her body, hands pushing gently on her torso to lie Nicole down on the bed.

“Close your eyes baby” The tall girl didn’t protest and close her eyes, and the brunette was now on her knees, working to unbuttoning her jeans, taking them on the floor, a stack of closes now forming there.

She slides her hand softly inside the redhead’s thigh, lips going after to let some kisses over hot skin, and Waverly’s movement was so slow Nicole had no choice but raised on her elbows to look in anticipation “baby please”.

Waverly stop her movement to speak “don’t make me blindfold you Nic” and Nicole could feel the arousal between her legs at the order.

“fuck” she sighed lying back down on the mat, Waverly’s fingers had reached her underwear, toying with the, now not so small wet spot of her pantie, Nicole could only moan in respond, Waverly was grazing her clit every now and then, pelvis raising trying to gain some pressure, her action seemed to last for hours,

“please baby take it off” Nicole said in a moan,

“someone is eager” she loved seeing her lover lose control a little bit but wrap her finger around the side of her underwear. Nicole caught her hand and was back on one elbow, looking at Waverly deep inside her eyes “you know exactly what you’re doing to me, stop teasing, I swear you’re going to regret this”. Waverly’s hand stopped and she stood up on her feet “now baby that’s where you’re wrong” she approached her nightstand and open the drawer, “you can’t say I didn’t warn you” she took out a night mask and give it Nicole “now put this on” Nicole laugh but see that Waverly was more than serious “you know how much I adore watching you babe why should I wear this?” Waverly was back on her knees hands teasing Nicole’s clit through her underwear, “I want you to focus on what you feel, not what you see, it won’t be long… apparently” she slowly push two finger on her clit and Nicole’s eyes rolled uncontrollably, “put this on Nicole or I’ll stop touching you” Nicole wasn’t used to a dominant Waverly but damn she was glad to obliged the brunette’s request and put the mask on before lying down again.

“good girl” and Nicole groan at the words, Waverly grab the underwear and slide it off, perfect legs opening for her, she licked her own lips, just like she does before a good meal, and got closer to the glittery center in front of her, capturing a swollen clit inside her lips and gently suck on it. Hands going from ankle, to knee, to thigh, stomach, ribs than ending their course on hard nipple. Nicole was going crazy under the touch of the brunette between her legs. Pelvis raising, and tongue going places, spreading pleasure everywhere inside the girl’s body, so much pleasure that she had to grab the sheets to hold on to something in order not to explode under her girlfriend’s delicious acts.

“fuck… Waves… inside” brunette smirked and obliged, inserting two finger easily in the girl’s wetness, grazing spots that brings the redhead closer and closer to her relief, going in and out still slowly and tongue and lips playing with hard clit were building a strong orgasm and Nicole couldn’t hold it much longer and Waverly was aware of that, she catch the clit inside her lips and suck harder, while her fingers bend faster over her g spot, “fuck, don’t stop”, and of course she wasn’t going to, “Waverly!” the redhead reach her climax in the second and it feels like it lasted for hours, whispering Waverly’s name over and over, brunette let her girlfriend comes back from her high and took something under the bed to put it next to the redhead on the bed, she stood up to look at the mess she had made of Nicole who took off the blindfold and blinked a few time for her brain to readjust the environment.

“Baby what was that?” she was smiling so hard it was almost painful, and the brunette bent over her to kiss her, hard. Nicole taste herself on her lips and she moan, then the girl moved back “it was the first part of your present”

“first??” Nicole questioned, that was already a lot. Waverly bit her lower lip and look in direction of the box she had put on the bed seconds before,

“open for part two” Nicole sit on the bed and took the box in her hand and start to open in “exactly how many part is it going-“ she was cut in her track when she realize what was in the box. A bleu strap on. Nicole’s jaw locked, eyes went a darker shade of brown and she forgot how to breath for a second.

“I know we haven’t talked about this a lot but, you’ve mention it a few times and we’ve been together for a while now and I don’t want you to get bored with me… in bed, and I don’t know, if it’s too much, or that you don’t want this, we don’t have to use it, it was probably silly of me and now you’re not saying anything, oh my god Nic I’m so sorry, let me take this away, you’re right, we don’t need this” she reach for the box but Nicole suddenly stopped her, like her brain had regained consciousness and Waverly stopped rambling, waiting for Nicole to say something

“is it because YOU are bored in bed?” she stared at the brunette who went back to her knees to face Nicole “of course not”

“do you miss… this?” Nicole asked gesturing to the dildo, eyes a bit scared now,

“absolutely not, look, it was probably a bad idea, I’m sorry I didn’t want to kill the mood we can talk about this later”

“it’s not” Nicole’s smile arises on her face “it’s really not Waves, I just… I’m… wow I think I’m suddenly super nervous”

“you are?” Waverly smiled inside, she loved making her always so confident girlfriend nervous

“yeah, I mean, first, I did mention it, but I don’t want you to think that it’s because I’m bored or anything like that ok? I’m never bored and never will be, you don’t ever have to do anything that is out of your comfort zone to please me ok?” Waverly nodded, of course Nicole was considering Waverly’s feeling first

“second, yes I’m nervous I’ve never used this before, not even on myself I don’t really know how I could pleasure you with that” and Waverly chuckle lightly, Nicole consciousness was so adorable even in a situation like this one.

“Well, I was thinking that we could learn how to use this together, just how we’ve learned everything else before that” the brunette bits her own lips, they had lost their virginity together, they’d learned things before that, it was just a new thing, and God knows that Waverly was a sucker for knowledge.

“are you sure?” Nicole cheeks were matching her hair, she couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice

“very sure”, Waverly climbed on her girlfriend’s lap and grabbed her from the back of her neck to plant a sweet kiss on open lips, Nicole’s hand reached for the brunette neck and kissed her deeply. A strong arm circling her she lifted her up and laid her down on the bed climbing on top on her, kissing her down the neck to her calves, biting and licking on her way to Waverly’s underwear, Nicole started to push it down with two finger, eyes never leaving the brunette’s and Waverly had worried eyes, going back and forth from Nicole’s dark eyes to her own center, Nicole catch the panic and look back down where Waverly was looking a second ago, she back away to make sure she’d seen right in the night of the room,

“baby is that a…” she starts to ask but Waverly interrupt

“it’s tattoo, yes” and Nicole sit facing her brunette astonished, with big eyes and a stupid smile on her face, Waverly had the smallest letter N written on the left side of her pelvis just below the elastic of her panties,

“surprise” she added waiting for Nicole’s reaction again.

“oh my god babe you’ll never stop surprising me… a tattoo, wow.”

Waverly was worried that Nicole’s did not like it, “but… um.. did you really think about this? And what it means?” all Nicole really wanted right now was to tear up the panties and make love to this woman that she loved soo much, and who apparently loved her back. But a tattoo was a big commitment no matter how small it was.

Waverly raised on her elbows “Before you freaked out, yes I’ve thought about this, for a while now actually, I’ve been wanted to do this for a long time because no matter what happen between us, of course we are young and anything could go wrong at any time and I really wish it never cause I’m desperately in love with you, and if one day you leave me and even if we hate each other, this tattoo will just remind me of the happiest period of my life, right back in this moment where you try to be mad but the happiness on your face is saying something else” Waverly smile and Nicole chuckle, she was desperately in love with her and Waverly felt exactly the same, she wasn’t going to leave her for someone cooler or smarter than her, she was just as smitten as she was, and Nicole realized in this moment that what they had was pure luck and love.

“and if you ever cheat on me, I’ll just have to let grow my pubic hair here and it will disappear” she laugh and Nicole laughed too,

“fuck, you’re the most amazing girlfriend in the world, and I love you so much” Nicole leans back over Waverly’s body and kissed the small tattoo before going to lips and kiss her with passion. Waverly moan at the contact of her centers, Nicole’s hand grabbed her neck and squeeze a bit, and she knew she had light something inside the redhead, something she was impatient to discover.

She grabbed her own underwear remained on her hips and put it off of her. Now both naked, the sweetest sensation of skin against skin, Nicole left hand had leave her neck to grab her thigh, making her own touch the brunette’s clit, moans were leaving both mouths, until Waverly grow impatient

“don’t you want to use your new toy now?” she had forgotten about it for a second, but her eyes went darker and Waverly smirked “please?” she pouted and Nicole smirked back at her, biting her lips her fingers going down the brunette’s center to set the place for what was going to happen, at her delicious surprise, Waverly was already so, so wet “Jesus Waves”, the brunette moan when Nicole enter her with one finger, then two, then three, just to be sure she’d be delated enough, and she was after a few back and forth into her girlfriend the redhead removed her hand to grab the strap on and put it on as fast as she could, Waverly’s eyes grazing every single one of her movement, growing impatient, but wait for her girlfriend to be comfortable with the toy. Once Nicole put it on she grabbed the toy for a second to move it against herself, realizing that the contact to her own clit was already wonderful and Waverly was watching this scene with want and desire to be at the other side of this toy, pleasuring her girlfriend just as much as she will pleasure her.

“are you done playing with yourself and keep some me?” she raised her eyebrows and Nicole laugh turning back to her, lying back over the brunette, now a hard member between them. Nicole’s fingers went back to the brunette’s hole, taking with her some moisture so spread over the toy, who need lube when Waverly was this ready.

“are you ready?” Nicole checked one more time to make sure the girl hadn’t changed her mind

“just go slow ok?” and Nicole went slow, she grabbed the toy and enter the tip, just a little, and remove it just as slow, to enter it again a little deeper, but still inch by inch, until Waverly get used to it, she was moving slow, she didn’t want to hurt the brunette, she wasn’t feeling anything inside after all, but damn she was feeling it on the outside.

“talk to me baby ok? Tell me if you want to me stop or slow things down” Nicole looked at Waverly under her trying to figure what she could feel from the face she was making, the brunette nodded and Nicole keep going at a slow pace, inch by inch until their pelvis touch,

“you can go a little faster, it’s getting less painful” so Nicole started to move a little faster, not too deep or too fast, but with more rhythm and her pleasure was growing inside her lower stomach. Time passed and they had found their pace, Nicole hitting Waverly’s g spot “fuck baby that feels really good” the brunette said biting Nicole’s earlobe, she was moaning heavily, and this sound never fail to turn Nicole on even more than she was right now,

“baby I-I’m going to come” Nicole groan, burying deeper inside her girlfriend, holding her orgasm ready to explode for a while now, she wanted to make Waverly come before she let go of her own pleasure, “fuck I’m coming” and in a second, she was. A soundless cry reached Nicole’s ears, her body tense from everywhere, her nails marked the redhead back and her teeth probably hurt her neck, Nicole could feel her pulse around the toy hitting her clit harder and it was enough for her to let go, rubbing herself in the back of the toy to help her reach her high, she came.

Both over clouds for a few minutes, Nicole removed the toy from Waverly who growled at the already missing presence inside her. The redhead rolled over to the side of the brunette, both trying to catch their breath, “my head is spinning, I feel like buzzing” Nicole took off the strap on and let it fall on the floor over to closing stack and roll back to put her arms around her girlfriend waist,

“We’re probably dehydrating, I’m going to grab us some water”, she kissed the side of her neck to stand up, but Waverly hold her here “one second, stay here for one second” the brunette’s breath was starting to get back to normal and she turn to face her girlfriend “of course you’re naturally talented with that” and Nicole smiled “was it good?” it looked like it was but you can never be too sure.

“Nicole that was amazing, you’re amazing, how can someone be this good in bed, fuck I’m so lucky”, they both laugh “well we’ve practiced a lot, so I guess that’s makes us pretty good after all this time. I have to be honest; I can’t wait to practice more with this” dimples spreads and Waverly kissed it away. “oh we will, I promise, now water I can’t feel my legs”, Nicole kissed her on the forehead and grab her shirt from the floor to go to the bathroom to get them some water. Waverly rolled on her back “ok this tops all of my birthdays before”.

* * *


	10. To forgive or not to forgive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... it's been a minute

“Good morning gorgeous” was the first thing that Waverly heard on Sunday morning, this follows by fingers slowly tracing the contour of her left nipple, Nicole was already fully awake and whispering sweet things to the brunette’s ear.

“indeed, it is” Waverly says stretching, body still numb from last night events, a smile appears on her face, eyes still fully close. She’ll never get tired of being woken like this.

“did sleep well?” Nicole asked her hand now cupping completely Waverly’s left breast, placing small kisses along the side of her neck and shoulder, making the brunette shiver under her touch, a moan leaved her mouth

“is that a yes baby?” Nicole’s hand wander lower to the brunette’s body. The double meaning of her question reached Waverly’s brain

“Yes.” Her back was against the redhead’s front, the hand still wandering over the soft skin of her thigh, she stirred so she was on the back giving Nicole better access to the inside of it, the movement made Nicole smirk, especially when she found wetness at her destination. Fingers strolls on damp skin, scattering moisture to Waverly’s clit. Nicole looked up to the brunette’s face, she still hadn’t opened her eyes, her lips parted, her rosy cheeks, she kissed the perfect sculpted jaw that she loved so much while circling her fingers softly on an erect bulb and Waverly moan, gripping the back of Nicole’s hair to bring her lips to hers.

They kiss deeply for a few minutes, morning breath be damned, before Nicole broke the kiss the urge to strong to tell her girlfriend how beautiful she thinks she was.

The movement was still slow, Nicole was now kissing the bottom of her chin, then her neck in direction of nipple that she knew was the brunette’s weakness. When she reached pink skin with her mouth, Waverly’s body react as expected and more wetness flows between her legs.

“don’t stop” Waverly says in a desperate sigh, of course Nicole had no intention to; she made her movement a bit faster and the brunette’s body started to tremble, the redhead kissed the brunette messily, the kind of mess when there is no focus on the lips or the tongue, but only in her goal to make her girlfriend come before she even opened her eyes today. Her trance was interrupted by the vibration of the phone on the nightstand, and Nicole turn her gaze to the object, but Waverly refocus her catching the hand that was giving her so much pleasure and pressed it even harder on her clit.

“baby if you stop right now, I’m finishing by myself” Nicole smirked, and the vibrations stopped before starting again making the redhead groan at the distraction.

“baby please” Waverly never sounded this desperate, Nicole instantly forgot her phone and bury her face into her girlfriend’s neck, kissing and biting her pulse point, a few more motions were enough, and the brunette came _hard_ , muscles clenching around nothing, biting on her bottom lips to hold her scream, breathing heavier, pleasure running through her body, the phone started to vibrate again.

“I’m going to kill whoever this is” Waverly chuckled and Nicole smile reaching to grab her phone, looking for who had tried to interrupt them.

“Even my grandmother?” she turned the phone for Waverly to see Jenna’s face on the screen,

“ok not her, but please don’t ever show me your grandmother’s face right after an orgasm.”

Nicole laughed and sit on the bed while Waverly grabbed her glasses on her nightstand and start to look for a shirt and underwear to put on.

“Hello?” Nicole finally answers her phone, intrigued to know what her grandma could want so early on a Sunday morning.

“Nic sweety, sorry to wake you up but I think you should come home right now. And bring Waverly with you” she sounded worried, which Nicole did not like,

“hey Nana is everything alright?” those words made Waverly stopped in her track and turn right back to look at her girlfriend

“Michelle Earp is here, she’s looking for Waverly” Nicole look over to her girlfriend’s worry eyes

“we’re on our way.” then hung up, standing up from the bed looking for clothes to put on too,

“Your mother is there, she wants to see you” Waverly froze, among all the things she wanted to do after this orgasmic morning, seeing her mother was very low on her list.

The couple get dressed and went to the kitchen where Doc was cooking blueberry pancakes and Wynonna was drinking her second cup of coffee.

“Good morning ladies, Waverly, I’ve heard blueberries are your favorite, please come” Doc says smiling at the two girls walking to them

“don’t you think she’d come enough already?” Wynonna said disgusted not looking directly to her sister

“I wouldn’t mind coming a little more if you ask me” the brunette wink to Doc, and both him and Nicole laugh,

“when did my baby sister turn into a sex addict?” Wynonna finally turn to face her sister,

“have you seen my girlfriend?” Waverly answer like it was the most obvious thing in the world, she could not understand why everyone wasn’t attracted to Nicole “plus, you were gone for a long time Wy, I’ve grown a lot in two years” she looked at her own chest then back to her sister who rolled her eyes at the double meaning,

“forget I even asked” she turn back to her cup of coffee and offer Doc a wide smile to ask him for refill.

“it does smell amazing Doc but we actually gotta go” Nicole says reaching for two reusable cups to fill with coffee and almond milk

“Where are you going at 9 am on a Sunday morning?” Wynonna asked Nicole who looked at Waverly, she didn’t know if she wanted to talk to her about her mother

“Mama is at Nicole’s she wants to see me” she looked to of the floor and Wynonna sigh, of course they wanted Waverly back in their life, they never even tried with her, “I’m sorry Wynonna” Waverly reach for her sister’s arm, like she knew what she was thinking about.

“There is nothing to be sorry about babygirl, I told you they’ll come back to you, I hope they come to apologize, you deserve better than what they gave you”

Waverly wasn’t even sure she wanted them to, she had the people she needed in her life, and people who don’t love her for who she was don’t deserve to be in her life.

“I don’t really want to see her, but she’s at Nicole’s and I don’t want her to bother her grandmother, we’ll be back as soon as she’s gone ok? Save us some pancakes” she kissed Wynonna on the cheek and grabbed the cup handed to her by Nicole and they left the house.

* * *

15 minutes later they made it to the Haught’s house, Nicole opened the front door, and the two girls get inside, Jenna’s voice echoed from the back of the house “Kitchen girls” Waverly turn to look at Nicole who reach for her hand to place a small kiss and give her an ‘I’m here, everything is going to be just fine’ look and Waverly smiled back at her, they didn’t need to talk to understand each other.

Waverly enter the kitchen first, her mother siting on the chair facing her, drinking a tea with Jenna, looked at her “hello Waverly, Nicole”

Waverly didn’t say anything until she felt Nicole behind her “Good morning Mrs. Earp” Nicole consider that she probably did not want her to call her Michelle anymore, Waverly grabbed her hand and relax at the contact. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by the older woman who cleared her throat and looked down to her tea to take another sip.

“Nic darling, why don’t you come help me to wake up your brother?” Jenna stood from the table to face the girls, she gave a small smile to Waverly and place a light squeeze on her shoulder on her way to her the stairs waiting for Nicole to join her. The redhead step closer to her girlfriend and without breaking eye contact with Michelle she whispers to Waverly “you ok here babe?” Waverly turn to look into Nicole’s eyes who immediately faced her “I’ll be just fine” she gave her a quick kiss on the lips to reassure her. Nicole nodded and kissed her on the forehead squeezing one last time her hand before joining her grandmother upstairs.

“What do you want?” Waverly asked in a cold tone,

“don’t you want to sit, so we can talk?” Michelle says standing up coming closer to her daughter

“I can speak to you from here” Waverly was so cold Michelle did not recognize her own daughter, she sat back down on the chair and speak again,

“I’m sorry” this was followed by a huge silence, Waverly was waiting for her to say something else, but nothing came

“you’re sorry? That’s it? You look at dad calling me a monster and say nothing, you kicked me out of the house, and you come back after days of silence, the only thing that you say is that you’re sorry? well guess what I think it’s useless for you to be here today” Waverly turn around and Michelle’s cry stopped her in her track

“you’re right, I don’t deserve your attention right now, I was hoping you could forgive me for not saying anything when your father said these horrible things to you, but I have no excuses, I did my best to raised you and your sister to be good person, but I never realized that maybe it’s your father and I that are not good”

Waverly turn back to face her mother and wait for her to continue

“When your sister left, I was thinking she was just acting like a rebel teenager who got tired of her catholic parents, I thought she would be back after a week, and when you told us that you were… with a girl I just thought, why do our kids hate us so much you know?”

“that’s not helping” Waverly’s glare could kill

“you’re right, I don’t even know how to explain, I – just… Listen, your father and I had been told since we’re kids that love and marriage is supposed to be between a man and a woman, it’s just hard to understand something that we never had to witness. I’m sorry for our reaction –“

“yours” the brunette interrupt

“what?” Michelle asked

“your reaction, not dad’s. If he’s sorry he’d have to come say it himself it’s too easy to send you” Michelle nodded and Waverly came closer to sit on the chair in front of her, still keeping her distance

“your father doesn’t know I’m here, he thinks I went to the groceries store before the church, I guess it’s easier for me to apologize for him because I honestly don’t know if he will”

Of course, her father wasn’t sharing her mother’s words “I don’t want to talk to him anymore”

“I’m leaving him” Waverly’s eyes look into her mother’s blue eyes “you what?”

“after you left the other day I tried to reason him, I talked to him, saying that we couldn’t lose another daughter, that I miss your sister enough already, but he told me that it was my fault if you two were like this, that you’ve taken all your imperfection from me, that I was too soft on you, that I wasn’t a good enough mother, and I realized that he’s the bad one in the story, you guys are just perfect the way you are and I’m proud if you take that from me. I’m sorry for not being a perfect mother Waverly but I promise I’m going to do my best to become one. I’ve been thinking all week about how I could leave him, I know he’s going to be mad when I will due to our religion and all. I’m renting a house for the next two months outside of town, I’m leaving him tonight, I’ll get my belongings when he’ll be at his meeting this afternoon, here’s the address” she gave Waverly a piece of paper with an address written on it 

“I’ll be there tonight, I’d really like to continue this conversation with you… and… your sister, I don’t know where she leaves, I understand if she doesn’t want me to know but I have some apologize to do to her too, could you please talk to her and maybe persuade her to come see me? If you still want to of course” Michelle end her monologue and Waverly did not say anything, she was just looking at the piece of paper between her fingers, Michelle understood that she wouldn’t get any answer from her daughter and stood up from her chair “ok well, I’ll let you go back to your life Waverly” she had a sad face and it breaks Waverly’s heart to see her mother like this, she grabbed her hand when Michelle pass next to her “I’ll talk to her, I can’t promise she’ll agree to see you, but I’ll talk to her” a tear fall down Michelle’s cheek and a small smile reach her face “of course, thank you Angel” she let go of her hand “I also want to get to know that girl of yours” then she keep walking to the door and left the house.

Sam runs into the kitchen follow by Nicole “hey Sam come back here, we’ll have breakfast lat-er, where is your mother?” she asked her girlfriend witnessing that she was alone in the kitchen still sit at the empty table

“she just left” Nicole sat in front of Waverly “are you okay? What happened?” Waverly explain to Nicole what just happened, and Nicole took her hand to give comfort, always listening to her.

A few minutes later Jenna came back down and grab the bowl of cereal not yet eaten from her grandson’s hands “we’re going out for breakfast, I’m inviting” Nicole smile and Waverly chuckle “you really don’t have to Jenna”

Jenna went to give the brunette a small hug “you had a tough morning honey, and it’s not even 10 yet, please let me by you some comfort food” she gave her a smile and Waverly nodded, happy to have this wonderful lady in her life

“ok let’s go, Nicole, you’re driving” Nicole agree, Waverly sit on the back with Sam, who offer to hold her hand when he saw that she looked sad through the window, that gesture only made her beaming smile back, a smile that Nicole noticed through the mirror as it warmed her heart.

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon Waverly and Nicole were back to Wynonna’s place, Doc had light the fireplace in the living room, Nicole went to made some tea for everyone, Waverly was snuggling to her sister’s side, telling her what happened this same morning, Wynonna was reluctant at first but Waverly and her agree that maybe there was more to this story, they might give her a chance to explain a little bit more. But not now, not today, it was still Waverly’s birthday weekend and Wynonna wanted to keep her sister to herself for now. They play boardgame and watch movies all afternoon, Waverly fall asleep into Nicole’s arms 7 minutes into the second Hunger games movie. She woke up alone in her bed this evening, Nicole’s smell on her pillow, a paper with her girlfriend’s handwriting next to her

_“I didn’t want to wake you up, you must be really tired after today, happy birthday again baby,_

_I’m so proud of you._

_I went home to help Sam with his homework,_

_Call me if you need anything,_

_It takes every force in me to not wake you up and kiss that beautiful face of yours right now,_

_I’ll see you at school tomorrow_

_I love you,_

_Yours, N. ”_

* * *


	11. thinkin' bout love

* * *

Monday morning Waverly get down to the kitchen to grab something to eat before school, from down the stairs she could hear voices coming from the kitchen, she slowed her step to listen to who was talking with her sister when she instantly recognizes her favorite laugh.

“What about this week-end uh? We could go hit some ball to the park, and then your sister will buy us ice cream, then you guys come back here, and we’ll watch The Goonies, it’s a fucking classic Haught I can't believe you didn’t show your brother this one yet” Wynonna put her hands over the little boy’s ears for the last part.

“I don’t want him to be traumatized by Sinok like I was the first time I saw it” the redhead says bringing Sam closer in a protective way,

“Sinok is the best character of this movie and you know it” Wynonna point to Nicole who shrugged "agree to disagree" they both grab another donut,

“oh hey babygirl, look who’s here with donuts and coffee!” Nicole turn to face her girlfriend, a big smile on her face, dimples display, Waverly’s heart began to beat harder, _god_ how was she always this adorable?

Sam runs toward her to give her a hug “Hi Waves, you’re taking me to school today” he said excitement in his voice, Waverly hugged him back “Good morning handsome, oh am I?” she look over to Nicole who stand from her chair to bring a cup of coffee to her girlfriend,

“Nana asked me to drop him to school today and keep the car because I have training till late tonight. Also I thought that maybe now that the school know about us, we could, I mean if you want, we could drive to school together” she says hesitant, of course she wouldn’t want to admit that Waverly was ready to walk hand in hand in the high school hall, before her mind could wanders even further Waverly’s hands were around her neck and she was kissing her, “I would love that baby, thank you” Nicole’s smile grew wider and she nodded.

“What did I heard about ice cream and Goonies?” the brunette turn back to Sam, who jumped with excitement, “Wynonna wants to take me to play some baseball and buy me ice cream and have a sleepover to watch the best movie ever according to her” he smiled to the girl who wink at him, Waverly raised her brows in direction of her sister surprised by that statement,

“technically, I said big Haught here is the one buying ice cream but yeah, you in babygirl?”

“Spending the day with my favorite people and watch the Goonies, of course I’m in” Sam’s dimples appeared on is face and Waverly couldn’t help but think that he looked so much like his sister and she just wanted to kiss those cheeks, what she did, and Sam turned as red as his hair.

Nicole grabbed her hand and bring it to her mouth leaving small kisses on soft skin, “we should go if we don’t want to be late” they all took a last donut and went to the car; Wynonna waving at them from the porch “bye kids, have a good day at school, and be nice I don’t want your teacher to call me to say that you get into a fight, especially you babygirl!” Waverly shook her head and rolled her eyes before closing the door and sending a kiss to her sister through the window.

Once Sam dropped off at his school, they arrived in the high school parking lot and Nicole parked the car, she steps out of the car and run around it to open the door for Waverly to come out, with a wide smile on her face she took the redhead’s hand, they walk to the inside of the hallway. Every look were on them, they pass a few groups of students who all turn to them, some had heard the news during the week end, but for a lot of them it was brand new information, Waverly tighten Nicole’s hand and her girlfriend asked her if she was ok, “yeah, I just feel like Bella and Edward the first time they arrived at school as a couple” Nicole laugh “want me to go grab my Wayfarer? There is no way we are this cool” that made Waverly chuckle “we’re way cooler, imagine if it was Alice and Bella hand in hand instead”

“oh my god, you’re right, we’re so cool” they were in their little bubble when Champ interrupt by running over to Nicole sending her his basket ball, she had to let go of Waverly’s hand to catch it “supp girls? Did anything cool this week end?” he offer his nicest smile and both girls rolled their eyes,

“had a birthday party, where you were invited _I still don't know why_ if I remind correctly” Waverly says with a fake smile 

“oh I remember, what a night uh!” he winked at the brunette and Nicole clear her throat “do you want something in particular or just wanted to say good morning?” she didn’t get why he was so insistent, “oh no, just wanted to say hi” he bent a little closer to Nicole’s ear for her only to hear “remember you said you’ll share details” he gave her a wink and he nodded, waiting for her to do the same “I said I’d explain, nothing about details if I recall correctly” she looked back at her girlfriend who observe the exchange a little bit lost.

Champ looked at Waverly like if something had click in his brain, “oh yes, of course; sure, no details….” he winked twice to Nicole, like she was implying something else and that they were on the same wavelength, Nicole smile and nodded, "yeah" she winked back just for him to walk away from them “see ya Champ” he looked so excited

“see ya later Haught, Waverly ,you’re welcome to come watch us practice after school you know, you can even joined Nicole in the shower after, just to help or keep her company”

Nicole send the ball back to him a little harder than necessary “ok bye now” they both watch him leave and Waverly faced Nicole “what’s the deal with him?”

Nicole put her arms around the brunette’s waist and bring her lips closer “I think he likes picturing us together, preferably without our clothes on which is a vision I’d prefer him not to have”

Waverly softly touch the back of her neck, perfectly aware that a lot of eyes were still on them, “want to give them a show?” she smirked, and Nicole wagged her eyebrows, crazy how Waverly went from ‘no one must know’ to total PDA.

Nicole never one to hide her love for the brunette smirked and wait for Waverly to make a move. The petite’s lips get closer to hers and the redhead's eyes close at the anticipation, the next thing she knows Waverly’s tongue was swiping across her lip for access.

The kiss was way more intense than expected and Nicole wasn’t here to complain, both completely forgetting about the people around them. Only interrupted by the bell to announce the begining of class, Nicole’s grip released the girl’s waist “wow ok, I see you in French class?” the redhead ask before walking away from Waverly,

“oui mon amour” the brunette said sending her one last kiss and both went to class, belly full of butterflies.

* * *

Later that day Waverly had finished all her classes for the day; Wynonna was supposed to pick her up after school, but of course, she was late, so she decided to go give her girlfriend a visit before practice.

“Hey you” Nicole was sitting on a bench, putting on her shoes, she raised her head to look at her girlfriend walking her way to her, “hey back a ya, what are you doing here?” the redhead’s hands immediately surround the petite girl’s body,

“well because my baby drives me to school this morning, I don’t have a ride back home, so I call my amazing and always late sister and of course, she’s late now. Which is a good thing because I get to say goodbye to you now” she came closer and give Nicole a small kiss, “oh babe I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking, I can drive you back right now and come back here”

“oh no, you have practice, I don’t mind waiting, maybe I’ll even get to watch you play, I already enjoy the outfit by the way” Waverly interrupted.

“you should wait till the end, I’ll be all sweaty and smelly, you’ll love it even more” Nicole jokes and Waverly give her an excited nod and a beaming smile

“I would definitely love, but I have homeworks to do and after this week end full of event I need to study for this week English test” she pouted.

Nicole kiss her on the cheek and whisper a ‘next time’ when she reach her ear,

“wait, if you still have the car, how’s Sam coming home?”

“he’s staying at his friend Marcus tonight, Nana had her lecture session till 9 which means I have the place to myself if you want to grab dinner with me I’ll be home at 7” she bits her lower lips, looking excited, expecting Waverly to be excited about that too,

“uh baby I have so much work to do, I’m sorry… want to come sleep over later?” Waverly hopefully asked,

“as much as I love sleeping with you I’ll probably fall asleep very early tonight, the coach promised us that we’ll be dead tired after practice, I guess I’ll just go home, by myself, eating leftovers and fall asleep watching Brooklyn 99” her pout was the cutest thing and she knew it, Waverly bit her lips and kiss her on the lips, her phone buzzed and a text from her sister saying she’s on the parking appeared on the screen.

“I’ll be there at 7, but I’m leaving as soon as Jenna comes home, you’re too much of a distraction and I don’t want to see my grades go down” she smiled, and Nicole hold her even tighter, proud of herself for convincing her work addict girlfriend, happy to be able to spend a few hours with her,

“Your grades wouldn’t go down even if you were trying baby, you’re too smart for your own good. I’ll see ya later babe, say Wynonna to be late more often” she kissed her on the lips and with a wink and a soft slap on the brunette’s butt, she was running toward the court, ready to kill practice.

* * *

It was 7.08 pm when Waverly pushed Nicole on the bed to climb on her lap and kiss her deeply, hands roaming all over the redhead’s sweating body, trying to take off her shirt, Nicole’s hands on her waist holding the small body, her brain still trying to comprehend how did they arrived on the bed, upstairs, knowing that Waverly had ring the doorbell around 2 minutes ago.

“Baby wow slow down, I’m all sweaty let me take a shower first” Nicole did not really like taking the shower right after practice, knowing that she always had to wait after the guys had finished, she prefers to come home and take her shower in a clean bathroom.

Waverly lips detached her neck to speak “you being all sweaty actually turns me on a lot, I’ll be quick I promise.” Nicole’s eyes almost made a complete turn and her head hit back the pillow when Waverly leaded her hand inside Nicole’s basketball short, which was way too easy access the brunette made a mental note to ask her to wear it more often.

A small _‘Fuck’_ escape Nicole’s mouth when Waverly reached her G spot, 5 seconds, it’s all it took her to found it, slow movement of her fingers added to the pression behind her hand of her hips pushing back and forth for her palm to hit Nicole’s clit with perfect pression. It’s only been a few minutes and Nicole was already about to come, she gripped Waverly’s butt to bring her closer and the brunette attacked her neck with determined tongue, teeth and lips,

“ _fuck fuck fuck,_ Waves… don’t stop” the moan in the brunette’s ear drives her crazy and Nicole know that,

“I’m right here babe, come for me baby” Waverly’s words made Nicole flinch and she came hard, biting her girlfriend’s earlobe. She started to breathe again, body less trembling, and Waverly pull her fingers out of the warm space that was her girlfriend's core, out of the short, to her mouth cleaning them with her tongue, Nicole’s unfocused eyes on the gesture. It made the redhead groans, and she took her head with two hands to kiss the smug smile out of the brunette. Moaning again in her mouth tasting herself on her lips.

“Now go shower” Waverly got up from the bed and help her girlfriend to stand, “want to join?” Nicole asked head still buzzing from previous events,

“I’m going to order food, go relax, I’ll get you a comfortable outfit ready to put on, and if you’re cool with that, I’ll give you a foot massage on the couch while Jake and Amy get married” she smirked and Nicole bent to kiss her even deeper “what did I do to deserve an angel like you?” they both smile at each other, heart eyes shining.

“My baby is the best and she deserve to be treated like the perfect girlfriend she is. Now get that perfect ass in the shower”, Nicole chuckle and turn around walking to her bathroom

“I know you’re staring at it right now” Waverly nodded biting her lips even if Nicole couldn’t see her, she knew she was watching because she took off her shirt and her sport bra in a quick motion, than her short and underwear, giving Waverly a show, until she was completely naked and turn around to give the dumbfounded brunette one last look before closing the door with a wink.

They were on the couch, Waverly’s head on Nicole’s shoulder watching a b99 episode when Jenna enter the room “Hey girls, how are you?” Waverly straighten on the couch and Nicole puts her hand on her thigh, not wanting her girlfriend to leave her side,

“we’re good, we order a Chinese, there is some leftover in the fridge if you want to eat, how was your evening?” Nicole asked

“it was good thank you for asking. I’m not that hungry I’ll just go to bed early, it’s not my age anymore staying out this late. Waverly darling are you spending the night?” the old lady asked taking off her shoes

“No I was actually about to go, it’s a school night, I don’t want to stay up too late, plus this one over here is fighting to fall asleep for at least 30 minutes” she pointed to her girlfriend behind her

“hhey, I do not!” she pretends to be offended, and Jena laughed, “ok girls, up to you, have a good night, and Nicole, I’m driving you to school tomorrow, I need to keep the car for the day”

“I can pick her up if you want” Waverly says looking at her girlfriend to see if she was ok with the idea,

“that would be very nice darling thank you” Jena hugged both girls and head upstairs.

“Why do I feel like my 10 years old brother who needs to be taken to school?” Waverly lean over her girlfriend to give her a kiss “you’re a baby, don’t forget to brush your teeth before bed, want me to make you a lunch for tomorrow?” Nicole rolled her eyes “you’re an ass.” Waverly smirk and stood up and with one last kiss she was on her way to the door “good night baby”

Nicole chuckle “text me when you’re home”

“I will” Waverly closed the door behind her, Nicole smile to herself, turn off the TV and went to bed waiting for a text from the brunette to fall asleep.

* * *

“oh my eyes! WYNONNA!” Waverly screamed in horror to the vision of her sister’s naked butt on the couch, Wynonna fall on the floor pushed by doc who grabbed the blanket to cover himself, Waverly turn around as soon as she entered the room

“Waverly um sorry, Wynonna told me you weren’t coming back tonight” Doc says embarrassed, looking for his clothes, “baby girl hii, didn’t you say you’ll sleep at Nicole’s?” Wynonna was a less embarrassed than her boyfriend, she stood up fully naked to take a sip from her drink before putting on her sweatpants.

“I said I was just going to eat then come back here to sleep. I get that it’s your place here but, the couch?? Everybody seats here” Waverly was still back to them, waiting for one of them to tell her to turn around

“I bet you won’t anymore” the older sister jokes and grab the t-shirt doc send to her “ok you can turn”

Waverly turn to be face to face with her sister’s boobs, of course she didn’t put the shirt on yet “Wy! You said it was okay to turn, jeez” she just turned her head and look a Doc who was red with embarrassment “I’ll just... I'll go upstairs, sorry again Waverly” he really was the nicest person.

“come on baby girl you’ve seen boobs before I thought you like them” Wynonna mocked her,

“not my sister’s ! oh my god” she rolled her eyes to the sky, one hand over her head,

“ok sorry baby girl I really thought you weren’t coming back tonight or I would have take that…” she gesture toward the couch and herself “… in our room… sorry, but now I guess we’re even”

“You came into my room, and without knocking when you saw us, that’s a little different”

“I’ve seen your girlfriend’s butt, you’ve seen mine it’s a different kind of trauma, I’d have prefer seen yours” Wynonna try to argument and Waverly stopped her

“please stop talking about everyone’s butt, let’s just, keep private life to private places ok? Sorry I interrupted, And clean the couch” Wynonna nodded agreeing to not talk about butt anymore “ok but I was really close when you came in, so maybe I can clean tomo-“

“Shut up Wy, please, stop talking, I’m heading to my room, where I won’t come out until tomorrow around 7, think you can manage to not be naked a this time?”

“bold of you to assume I’ll be awake at 7, but sure yeah, g'night babygirl” Wynonna wave at her sister who left the room not wanted to look at her sister anymore, she had seen too much for the day.

She took off her clothes and jumped into bed, get her phone to text Nicole goodnight

Waverly : _I’m home safe, I’d rather had stayed with you tonight, it would have prevented me from being traumatized by the vision of my sister’s naked ass straddling Doc in the MIDDLE OF THE LIVING ROOM !😱_

Waverly: _Anyway, I’m tired of missing you every night I’m not with you, can’t wait to live with you babe. Sleep well, see you tomorrow. ❤️_

Three dots appeared

Nicole: _please don’t share any details, I was about to have the sweetest dreams after the wonderful evening I had with my perfect half, now it’s all ruin by the vision you put in my mind_

Waverly: _Imagine being the one seeing it_

Nicole: _your sister's ass is top shelf tho..👀_

Waverly: _Nicole!_

Nicole: _What? It’s true, not that I want to see it naked, but you have to admit, her butt looks great_

Waverly: _are you ogling my sister Nic?_

Nicole: _are you jealous miss Earp? 😏_

Waverly: _no… but I better be the only Earp you ever see naked_

Nicole: _hahaha dw baby, you’re the only one I have eyes for 😍_

Nicole: _and I can’t wait to live with you too, I miss you so damn much_

Waverly: _meet you in my dreams Romeo 😘_

Nicole: _Sweet dreams baby, see you in a minute, love u xx_

Waverly: _LOVE U ❤️_


	12. I'm jealous of the nights, that I don't spend with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments it's always appreciated and it keeps me motivated to write this story  
> you're the best!

“A fortune teller really?” Waverly asked her sister,

“why not? I’m going to keep an eye on little red here, go see if your guys future looks good or not” Wynonna smirk toward Nicole who rolled her eyes,

“our future is together, so obviously it’s going to be good” Waverly says to her sister with a big smile holding Nicole by the arm, kissing her biceps making her girlfriend’s face light up.

“I wouldn’t be against knowing what the next years are going to be about” Nicole says, and Waverly faces her

“you, me, New York, college, we graduate, you ask me to marry you, I said yes, we get married, I found a nice job as an archeologist or something as interesting, you become a cop, we adopt a cat and a dog, you built us a house with your bare hands, we have three kids, first a girl, than a boy, than another girl, two of them have red hair, we grow old in our house, to finally die hands in hands in our king size bed. Is it more to know?” they all look shocked toward the brunette

“wow baby girl you really are a planner, anyway, I’m out, Samy you’re up for some candy floss?” 

“hell yeah” Sam grabs Wynonna by the hand and lead her to the candy floss’s stand,

Nicole wanted to say something about Sam’s language but immediately thought that it was already too late, he was spending too much time with Wynonna already, she just sigh and looked at them leave before turning back toward her girlfriend raising an eyebrow,

“so, three kids uh?” putting both her hands on Waverly’s hips, the brunette’s fingers immediately running through red locks

“mm” she nodded, not even minding the redhead’s opinion on this one,

“and only two with red hair?” Nicole asked

“Yep, the boy and one girl; let me have one that looks a little bit like me” she had the cutest face, and Nicole couldn’t help but picture a little Waverly dancing in their living room, with her little brother on her back and herself holding a baby red head on into her arms while her sexy wife cooks them dinner.

“do I get to say in that future?” she fake protesting, but she completely agree on everything the brunette had just said. 

“do you want to change something sweety?” Waverly asked, pretty sure that Nicole was totally up for everything

“I think I’d like to have four” Waverly raised an eyebrow, “are you going to participate in the giving birth process?”

Nicole laughed, “of course baby, an individual vagina commitment to a group effort, makes a team works” it made the brunette giggle,

“I’m all in then” she leaned and kissed her favorite lips,

“we can still go, just to make sure that everything will goes as planned” Waverly sigh but finally agree, what could go wrong after all, plus this was probably going to be a huge scam.

“I see you’re going to move out from here, I see a best friend, maybe a sister coming with you?” they both looked intrigued, Wynonna hadn’t said anything about moving with them, maybe she just going to visit for a while,

“you’re very smart and very loved” Waverly smiled at the affirmation, of course she was loved,

“oh and you are very in love too” the old lady said holding Waverly’s hand, she smirked looking shyly toward the redhead next to her “indeed I am”,

“I see someone tall” Nicole rolled her eyes, obviously she was standing right next to her,

“strong arms” Nicole hum proudly,

“brown eyes” they both bit their lips, smiling, let me guess, red hair was the next one they thought, this was definitely a scam.

“blond hair.” They both frown instantly and asked at the same time “what?”

“yep; blond hair, he’s handsome you’re very lucky” the lady affirmed,

“he?” Nicole looked toward her girlfriend, ok maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,

“I don’t know” Waverly whisper to the redhead,

“oh you’ll know soon enough, he’s coming into your life very soon” the lady said letting go of her hand, she winked and Waverly gave her her hand back “maybe you should give a second look, I’m not 100% sure about this”

“that’s because you can never be 100% sure about the future, but the lines don’t lie darling”

Nicole frown, a _blond dude what the heck_ she thought, “ok I’m out” she gets out of the tent Waverly walking on her feet “babe no”

Nicole stopped and turn around crossing her arms, as if she was waiting for an explanation,

“babe please, I have no idea what she’s talking about” she was laughing about the stupidity of the situation, but Nicole seems to be mad

“seriously Nic you sulk?”

“I don’t. It’s just, she was right about moving, and you being smart and all” Nicole pout, she shouldn't take that very seriously, clairvoyant most of the time had wrong vision, again, this all could be a scam.

“baby, with how happy I am with you, how in the world would you think I could meet someone that I love more than you?” she grabbed Nicole’s hand and get closer to her “you’re the love of my life, remember?”

Nicole nodded and accepted the kiss that the brunette offered, she couldn’t be mad at Waverly, never ever.

They meet Wynonna and Sam at the archery range, Sam was holding a huge lama fuzz ball, and turn to her sister walking their way,

“Nic, look what I won!” Nicole grabbed the lama and hug her brother

“wow buddy, well done! who knew all those nights watching Arrow would pay” Sam laughed, Arrow was his favorite show, Nicole was only watching for Felicity but who needed to know that,

“So what is up in the future?” Wynonna took her sister by the arm and started to walk,

“well apparently your sister is going to meet an handsome guy very soon” Nicole answer before Waverly get the chance to say something

“baby, we’ve talk about that, look she also said that Wynonna was going to move in with us in New York and that’s not true”, Wynonna cringe and whisper “ok she’s good” only for herself to hear but Waverly was right next to her and stopped their walk, Nicole and Sam kept walking toward the outside of the fair,

“What?” the small brunette asked,

“ImightgoliveinNewYorknextyear” she said pretty fast,

“what?? Wy, that’s great news why you didn’t tell me sooner?” Waverly was very excited about the news,

“we were trying to figure everything’s out with Doc before making it official, but yeah I guess this is great news babygirl, you’re not getting rid of me this soon” Wynonna accepted her sister’s frantic hug, before she pull away

“wait, that mean she was right about everything”

Wynonna laughed “maybe don’t tell that Nicole yet” Waverly rolled her eyes, there was no way she was going to fall in love with someone else she was 100% sure of that.

The group were all back on the couch is the house living room, watching the Goonies, since Wynonna show it to Sam two weeks ago it was the only thing the boy wanted to watch, Sam was curled up against Nicole side and Waverly was in the same position against Wynonna on the other couch, Doc had left them to go to Shorty's, Saturday night happy hour, which let Waverly surprise that Wynonna refused to go, in order to spend the evening at home.

“Aren’t you guy hungry?” Waverly asked straightening on her sit,

“yes omg I thought you’d never asked” Nicole said her stomach groaning louder,

“why didn’t you say anything? I’m going to make us pasta” Waverly laughed Nicole immediately stood up “I’ll help you”

Waverly stopped her, “no please stay, I’d like to cook for you guys, enjoy the movie with your brother” Nicole’s dimples display, “you sure babe?” Waverly nodded and kissed Nicole on the cheek.

She walked back to her sister and poke her on the shoulder “you come help me” Wynonna scrubbed her arm to heal the pain and stand up following her sister into the kitchen,

“Why exactly do you cook for them and not for me?”

“I’m going to cook for you too dumbass, but I need to talk to you” Waverly started to take out the utensils to make the pasta

“is this about your clairvoyant shit? I told you, you guys are made for each other, your lovestruck eyes are disgustingly adorable”

Waverly blushed, “no, it’s about mama, it’s been two weeks and you haven’t mention it again, did you changed your mind about her?” Wynonna rolled her eyes and sit on the kitchen worktops,

“Jeez, you really had to be the nicest person in this world baby sis”

“Nonna, I promise I get it if you don’t want to, I just can’t let her expect our visit if we never go” Waverly hold her sister’s hand, while talking, they had to make this choice together

“that’s what I’m saying, you’re too good for this world Waves, if it was just me, she would wait a long time” she squeezed her hand and sigh “ok we’ll go next week end ok? I have plenty of work this week and we’re out of town from Wednesday to Friday” Wynonna reassure her sister “ok good. Now when were you going to tell me I’d be by myself this week?”

“I wanted to text you on Wednesday so you don’t have time to organized a party” parental warning wasn’t very credible in her sister's mouth,

“you organized party here all the time” the little sister frown

“Yeah and I don’t want you to party without me” she jump from the kitchen worktops and kissed Waverly on the head, “also I’m pretty sure you would just invite Haught over, and make her watch romantic shit movie”

“that’s exactly what I’m planning”, Wynonna smirk and went back to the living room

“that and other stuff” she murmured only to herself turning around to keep her recipe going.

After a few minutes the redhead’s hands appeared on Waverly’s hips from behind, and delicate kisses were put on her back of her neck, her eyes automatically closed at the feeling,

“so, you, me, alone in the house next week? Wynonna just told me”

Waverly turned inside Nicole’s arms, “yeah, I’m planning us a cute date right now” her hand playing with the short hair of her neck,

“mm what do you think about?” Nicole's lips now under her jaw, and over her neck, fingers stroking circles on the skin of Waverly's stomach, making her shiver 

“I’m thinking cushion castle, romantic diner, candles, the last hunger game movie, and maybe... not watching it” the brunette’s skin stirring under Nicole’s lips, her finger digging into neck’s skin

“mm Wednesday can’t come soon enough” she put one last kiss on Waverly lips before pulling away, “you still don’t need help?” she asked putting one finger in the carbonara sauce Waverly was making and bring it to her lips to taste it.

“you can grate the parmesan if you want. Is it good?”

“delicious as always, want me to cook us diner on Wednesday?” the redhead asked

“I have this vegan quesadilla recipe that I’d like to try out, maybe we can do it together” she reached for the plates to serve the pasta,

“cooking with my lady, I think I like the sound of that” she kissed Waverly on the nose and help her dressed the plates before bringing them to the living room.

On Monday Waverly was call to the principal’s office, something that wasn’t usual obviously. She knocked at the door and wait for someone to tell her to enter, before coming in.

“Waverly Earp, please get it” the Principal offered her to sit on one of the two chairs in front of his desk, the other chair was already taken by a guy Waverly never saw before,

“Waverly I wanted to introduce you to Flynn, he’s an exchange student from Australia and he’s going to be with us for the last semester, I’d like for you to guide him around school today and for the rest of the week, he doesn’t know anyone, so maybe you could introduce him to some of your friends. I’ve heard you’re pretty close to some members of the basketball team” one, she was close with one member.

Waverly look at Flynn and immediately noticed, tall, handsome, strong arms, brown eyes, blond hair. _Fuck_

“yeah.. um yes of course sir” the boy looked back at her and smile, Waverly smile politely and turn to face the Principal again

“I’m glad, you’re one of our best students, if not the best, that’s why we thought you could be a great to help him integrate our school” she just nodded and Flynn did the same,

“ok well you’re on the same classes all day so you can leave and start to show Flynn around, Mr. Daniels I see you at the end of the day to let me know how it went”

“Alright sir, thank you very much” Flynn thanked the principal and let Waverly out first of the room.

Once outside, Waverly turn to face her new classmate, noticing that he was a little bit taller than Nicole, and that he was indeed very handsome, tan skin probably due to the Australia weather and a killer smile.

“So where are you from in Australia?” she asked trying to make some conversation

“I’m from Perth, ever went there?”

“No, I’ve never been to Australia, actually never been anywhere” as they walk toward the empty hall to lead him to his locker next to hers,

“well I’ll be glad to give you tour one day” he winked and Waverly laughed agreeing uncomfortably, she was too nice to refused

“what brings you here, not the weather I guess?” she tried to deflect the conversation from her eventual tourist session with the boy

“ah yay, I’ve always wanted to travel outside Aussie and my school was offering the opportunity, so I guess I just took it, I'm not one to miss an opportunity when I see one” he smiled again, and Waverly really needed to stop thinking that he was good looking.

The bell ring and hundreds of students invaded the hall, as she arrived at her locker next to Flynn’s one, she sighted red hair coming her way. Nicole’s bright eyes and dimples smile never failed to make Waverly’s heart race. _Damn that girl is mine._ As soon as Nicole reached her, her eyes looked over to the person leaned against the locker next to her girlfriend, she stopped in her track and gave a cold look at Waverly waiting for an introduction. The boy’s physics match a familiar description and Waverly knew she had noticed,

“Hello, my name’s Flynn” he reached out for her hand to shake it, but Nicole only looks at it than back to Waverly, still expecting an explanation,

“Nicole, this is Flynn he’s a new student from Australia, he’s going to be here for the rest of the semester, the principal wants me to guide him into the school and introduce him to other students” she barely looked at Nicole while giving the explanation, she was embarrassed, and Nicole noticed that.

Nicole turns back to the boy and she gave him a smile, “Nice to meet you Flynn, I’m Nicole, Waverly’s girlfriend” he looked back at her with a confused expression, and Nicole took Waverly’s hand in hers,

“hi baby, how was your morning?” Waverly eyes focus back on Nicole’s, she’s not mad she thought “hi, good, I missed ya” she pouted and Nicole lean toward her face, Waverly notices that her eyes looked over to Flynn, like she wanted to make sure that he was watching, she was about to mark her territory and Waverly was absolutely not against it.

Their lips touched for solid seconds, the bell rang again, and the moment was gone.

“I missed you too, see you in class later?” Nicole asked and Waverly nodded biting her lips.

“Flynn” she saluted, he nodded and saluted back “Nicole”

Waverly lead Flynn to their next class. Well, this went well… I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little short but next chapter is going to be a fun one ;)


	13. I belong to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check the rating change......... also I'm editing this on my phone, still writing this on my own and english is not my first language, don't be too hard on me for any mistakes. That being said, enjoy !

Later that day, Nicole arrived in class, a few minutes after Waverly was already there, she noticed the boy sitting right next to her, where her seat is supposed to be. She looked over to her girlfriend who was engrossed in a conversation with Flynn she didn’t even noticed Nicole entered the room. Nicole sigh and sit a few desks behind them. The professor cleared his throat to get the silence and Waverly finally snap out of the conversation, looking around for her redhead. She turned her head to notices Nicole sitting in the back looking right at her, she murmured a “sorry” and Nicole just open her book and look back to the professor.

During class Nicole couldn’t take her eyes away from Flynn and Waverly, the way he leaned over her, to ask her questions about the lesson, or asking for a paper or a pen. Who’s coming to school on his first day without a pen. She spent an hour reminding herself that she wasn’t a jealous person, that she trusted Waverly and the love that she got for her, that she couldn’t think about punching this guy’s smug face every time he was looking at Waverly, she couldn’t because Waverly wasn’t her property, she hates feeling that way but still, she couldn’t help but have a bat feeling.

At the end of the class Waverly asked Flynn to go to the cafeteria by himself and that she’d meet him there later, she walked over to Nicole who didn’t even looked at her.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I know I’m supposed to stay with him all week but I didn’t expect him to sit next to me and –“

“and you’re too nice to tell him that the seat was already taken” Nicole interrupted still not looking over her.

“I just- Yeah I guess I could have told him to that” she was looking at the floor almost guilty of what she did and Nicole noticed that, she couldn’t blame her girlfriend for being kind, that was one of the many reason why she loved her after all.

“I’m not..” she reached to Waverly’s chin and made her look at her “I’m not mad, I’m sorry. I know you didn’t plan to hurt me. It’s just that physics is so hard without you next to me, explaining everything” she smiled, and Waverly smiled back,

“I know, plus, Flynn was pretty annoying, he kept asking me questions every two seconds” Nicole rolled her eyes, obviously he wanted to interact with the girl as much as possible

“do you think I’m stupid when I ask questions?” she asked insecure. Waverly grab her face with both hands, “I never think you are stupid ok? He was just asking stupid question like, ‘what’s a beaker’ or ‘do we have to write that in red too’ ‘do we underline the title of the chapter’ I mean he’s not 12 I guess he could have figured some stuff by himself” it made Nicole laugh and reassure her a little, Waverly was a brain person, if she was thinking that he was stupid she shouldn’t be scared of losing her to him.

They went to the cafeteria and Flynn was sitting by himself at a table, Waverly noticed him and asked Nicole if she wanted to go sit with him, maybe they could meet and get to know each other, she was supposed to spend the whole week with him after all, and she didn’t want to not spend time with Nicole so that was probably a good idea for them to meet.

After the biggest eyes roll ever Nicole finally agree to sit at the same table, maybe this guy was nice, she couldn’t let her jealousy take over.

“hey Flynn, remember Nicole?” Waverly said sitting in front of him with Nicole by her side, Flynn smiled bright at her “of course I remember, hi Nicole!” Nicole forced a smile and said hi back sitting a little closer to Waverly than necessary, but the brunette didn’t seem to notice.

They spend their hour of lunch talking about Australia and how Waverly and Nicole would love to go there one day, Flynn reiterate his offer to show them around if the opportunity arises. He was as Nicole had predicted him to be, a douchebag, he only talks about his surfing, his muscle, showing them his arms, she feels like he was flirting with Waverly, but it wasn’t big enough for her to be mad or Waverly to noticed and Nicole thought it was probably the jealousy that was speaking, so she didn’t say anything. They kept talking and Nicole was relieved when the bell rang to tell them to go back in class but hating saying goodbye to Waverly and watch her leave with Flynn.

Waverly went home after school, after a few hours spend on her homework she decided to give herself a break and text her girlfriend who was probably done with basketball practice.

Waverly: _Hi baby how was the rest of your day?_

Nicole instantly texted back

Nicole: _it was good, I just went home lying dead on my bed right now, I’m so tired I could use a back massage… 😏 wbu?_

Waverly: _I would love to give you one… come over?_

Nicole: _I can’t, I promised Sam a revenge on Super smash, reschedule on Wednesday? 🙏🏼_

Waverly: _If you keep being this cute, I might give you the whole package._

Nicole: _well well, I like this option. What is included?_

Waverly: _guess you’ll have to wait and see_

Waverly: _or maybe I could give you a preview…_

Nicole: _I’d like to know before investment_

Waverly bit her lower lip, maybe this conversation could lead somewhere… she went to lie on her bed, took a deep breath and she type back, go bold or go home right?

Waverly: _I could start with a back massage, that’s would involve you being naked under me, and maybe me being naked on top of you…_

_Nicole: Waverly…_

Waverly: _My fingertips running all over your soft skin_

Waverly: _my mouth on the back of your neck, using my teeth to send chills down your spine_

Waverly: _turning you over to look deep into your eyes, caressing your breast, pressing my lips on yours, biting your lower lip, making you whimper while you pull my hair desperately._

Waverly: _You, giving me sweet little moans that only I could make you do. I could whisper in your ears all the thing I want to do to you, and then don’t._

Waverly: _until you beg me._

Nicole: _Waverly Earp 😠_

Waverly bit her lip, smirking to her phone

Waverly: _Yes? 🙂_

Nicole: _I’m so mad at you right now_

Nicole: _fuck_

Nicole: _making me wet when you can’t do anything about it_

Interesting… It wasn’t the first time that they sexted, but every damn time Waverly Earp was delighted to make her girl go crazy, she was very good with words.

Waverly: _maybe YOU can do something about it?_

Waverly started to unbutton her own jeans and went under the cover.

Nicole: _Miss Earp, are you suggesting what I think you suggesting?_

Waverly: _Well, my hand is already between my legs, so I guess what you do is really up to you now._

Nicole: _Jesus 🥵 ok baby, I’m ready tell me more_

Tuesday and Wednesday look pretty much the same as Monday, Flynn hadn’t left Waverly’s side, it was driving Nicole crazy and she couldn’t wait for this week to be over, she couldn’t help but hate the fact that an attractive guy like Flynn hang around Waverly all day long. But tonight, she would finally be able to have her all to herself. She wanted their night to be special, they never had a place to themselves for more than a few hours, the thought of being domestic and cooking, eating, watching tv with her girlfriend get her excited for the next step of their life.

After practice Nicole went to buy flowers and chocolates for Waverly, than back to her house to get some clothes and other stuff she needed for the night and the next day before driving to her girlfriend’s house.

Once at the door she hesitated between coming inside by herself or knocking, she could just get in, knowing Waverly was expecting her, but she decides against it, her biggest smile, flowers and chocolate in hands, she knocked.

After a few second the last person she expected opened the door in front of her,

“Flynn?!” she frowned

“oh hey Nicole, I didn’t know you were coming?” he said with his habitual smile,

“excuse me? What are you doing here?” she didn’t even notice that she entered the house pushing him aside looking for her girlfriend, blood starting to boil inside her, she saw red, what was he doing here? why Waverly hadn’t told her? opening the door like he was used to spend time here? How long have they been alone in the house? She was definitely jealous and now, she was very mad.

“Waverly’s in the bathroom, I opened for her, she was giving me private tutorial, I feel like I’m a little late on the program, so I asked Waverly to tutor me” she turned facing him, that’s answer some of her questions, but not all of them.

“when did you get here?” she asked, too aggressively.

“um we came here together after school; she didn’t tell you?” he as a smug face and Nicole wanted to punch him so bad.

“Nic hey” Waverly arrived behind them and they both turned to her, Nicole looked pretty mad and obviously Waverly could understand why. The flowers and the chocolate in her hands give her stomach pain.

“um Flynn can I talk to Waverly alone for a minute” she asked politely but it was a rhetorical question, of course she could talk to her girlfriend alone, it was her fucking girlfriend. The boy nodded and went back to the living room and Nicole leads Waverly into the kitchen.

Before they even enter the room Waverly open her mouth to speak, “baby I am so, so sorry i-“

“what the actual fuck Waverly? You know I don’t like him being around you all day, and you bring him to your house? For hours to do “private tutorial”? you didn’t even think about telling me? Fuck Waverly how do you expect me not to be mad!?” Waverly try to speak again to give her an explanation, but Nicole interrupted again,

“and don’t tell me you’re sorry, tonight was supposed to be about us, imagine my surprise when he opened the door” she was rambling and walking around the room, she was mad, Waverly could tell because she called her Waverly two times in the same sentence and Nicole never not use pet names.

“Nicole let me explain please” Nicole stopped trampling and lean on the counter facing the brunette, crossing her arms, breathing hard trying to regain her calm.

“He asked me for help, and I told him that we could work at the library after school if he was ok with that, but then he told me about the fact that he’s scared of silence rooms”

“what the actual fuck? Waves tell me you didn’t believe this bullshit” she almost laugh at the stupidity of this excuse

“of course I didn’t, but when I told him earlier that my sister was out of town for the week, he asked if we could come here to do some revisions, and I tried to call you at least 10 times and I’ve send you messages!”

Nicole took her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and realize that her phone was dead, probably out of battery since practice but she hadn’t even noticed. _Ok my bad_

“And yeah I couldn’t say no, well because you know me, I didn’t want to be mean…”

“Waves, you promised me a pillow fort, a nice dinner, a massage and so many other stuff, I come over here more happy than ever to saw he’s dickface open the door, don’t you think that a little mean to me?”

Waverly look toward the floor, she felt guilty, but most of that, she was mad, mad at herself for never having the courage to say no to someone just because she doesn’t want to upset them

“you’re right. Baby I never had the intention to cancel our night, it just didn’t start the way it was supposed to, and I’m very sorry, I’ll kick him out and make it up to you” she approached her girlfriend and took her hands in hers to open the redhead’s arms, but Nicole was still upset, she couldn’t get the clairvoyant’s words out of her mind, she was just very scared to lose her over a blond Australian stupid surfer.

“kick him out Waves, I’m dead serious, either he goes, or I go” the brunette look at her girlfriend shocked, it wasn’t Nicole’s type to give ultimatums, but she didn’t want to make her mad, and of course she wasn’t going to let her leave.

The next second she was in the living room “I think you should go Flynn” he stood up and get closer to the brunette putting both hands on her shoulders “you sure Waves? We were having a good time, I was thinking we could order take out and get to know each other a little more, don’t let her ruin the mood” he was close, too close and Nicole stomped to them in a fury, ready to punch him in a face, _he didn’t dare say what I just heard? Tell me that I misheard._ But before she could say or do anything Waverly stopped her. Her kind eyes had turn fury black, she removed his hand from her probably aggressively because he took a step back.

“Don’t ever call me Waves again, you seemed to be a nice guy Flynn, but right now you’re disrespectful, not only to me, but to my girlfriend, you’ve definitely been here too long and I shouldn’t have invite you from the start, I’ll talk to the principal tomorrow for him to find someone else to ‘help you integrate’, now get the fuck out of here” both Nicole and Flynn’s eyes were wide open and Nicole couldn’t explain how turn on she was right now, but that could wait for later. Flynn laugh like if she was kidding, he couldn’t believe that the kind and sweet Waverly that he gets to know for 3 days just spoke to him like that.

“you’re kidding right?” he said, Waverly frown and Nicole interposed between them, faced him “she really not, now get the fuck out of here before I make you”, she was smaller and thinner than him but right now, with the adrenaline she in her veins, if he had said no it was certain that she could have beat the fuck out of him.

“you fucking lesbian, can’t recognize a good men when you see one” he rolled his eyes, took his stuff and leaved the house. Nicole hadn’t moved an inch, Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s body from behind, without saying anything Nicole get that the brunette was sorry, she hadn’t plan for him to turn into an even bigger douchebag, she just reached for the brunette’s hand on her chest and they stay like this for a minute.

When Nicole’s racing heart had calm down, she turned around to face Waverly and took her face between her hands, “I fucking love you, more than anything in this world” Waverly had not expect that, she sighed, tears flowed from her eyes, she was so relieved that she wasn’t mad, she thought she had ruined their perfect night “I am so sorry Nicole” she started crying and Nicole wiped her tears with her thumbs, caressing her cheeks “stop saying that. You are too nice for your own good Waves” Waverly couldn’t help but think that her sister had told her these exact same words a few days ago.

“You see the good in people and I absolutely love that about you, I’ve been jealous, and I didn’t want to act like I was, so I didn’t say anything, in my mind I treated you like my property and I hated myself for thinking this way. I thought he was a threat because of the way he was looking at you and what the clairvoyant had say, I didn’t think you’d be capable to tell him what you just did, but boy I was wrong, you’re the strongest and kindest person I know, and I’m so fucking lucky to call myself yours, but I never want to assumed that you are mine. I was wrong, my jealousy blinded me. I’m the one who’s sorry” Nicole was holding her tears and Waverly couldn’t handle to see her like this. She loved this woman more than anything in this world, she couldn’t let her think for a second that she wasn’t hers too.

“Nicole Haught, I’m completely, entirely, with all my heart, yours. Now take me upstairs and let me prove it to you, over and over until sunrise.” Nicole chuckled, she took her hand and lead them upstairs.

Once inside the room and the door close, Waverly pulled on Nicole’s hand and bring her against herself, the redhead immediately pressed her body against the brunette’s making her back hit the door and kissed her fervently, so hard that their hips snap in contact making Waverly moans, Nicole’s mouth descend her way to her neck and her hands to her butt to raise her, pinning the petite’s body against the door, Waverly’s legs automatically circled the redhead’s waist her hands buried in red locks, leading Nicole’s mouth to her pulse point, the connection of her shoulder and neck. Pressing her hips harder against Waverly’s center.

“do that again” Waverly groaned, and Nicole did too, doing the same movement with her hips.

She repeated the movement many times and Waverly was already on the edge of coming undone under Nicole’s body, they haven’t even taken their clothes off yet.

Nicole’s strong arms were a huge turned on for Waverly and being hang on the wall like she weighted nothing was spreading ecstasy into her veins.

She could feel her orgasm build in her lower body, as much as she wanted them to be naked in the bed right now, she couldn’t stop the delight that was Nicole fucking her against the wall.

Nicole’s left hand leave her butt and dived right into the front of Waverly’s legging, two fingers deep inside her hitting perfect spot, Waverly gasped for air and Nicole went even faster. How in the hell was she holding her right now the brunette thought, it was magic strength and magic fingers.

Nicole’s breath twitched, one more push inside the brunette made her scream her name coming hard.

Both panting they stay like that for a minute before Nicole pull her fingers out and put them back on the door next to the brunette’s head, forehead against forehead, both trying to catch their breath, Waverly unlocked her legs and Nicole put her back down. They kiss for a few minutes to calm their body down but it did the opposite effect, as slow as it has started the kiss turned hot and the air around them heavy.

“Bed. Now. you’re wearing too many clothes” Waverly said pushing Nicole away from her toward the bed, she smirked so hard her dimples were visible even in the dark of the room. She walked backwards letting go of her own clothes on her way. Shoes and shirt were off fast enough.

When the back of her legs hit the bed, she was left in her black bra and the button of her jeans wide open, her hair messy; she stopped, looking at the vision that was her girlfriend in front of her, dilated eyes, cheeks still flushed from a very recent orgasm. They contemplate each other for a second, before Waverly push Nicole into the bed, grabbing the jeans to help her girlfriend take it off.

Nicole moved until her back hit the bedhead and she rest there, waiting for Waverly to straddle her. Waverly gave a show of taking of her clothes until she was fully naked. Nicole bit her lip and Waverly saw desire in its purest form.

She started to climb on the bed but stopped and look over her shoulder to her dresser. Walk to it and opened a drawer, took their strap on and throw it to Nicole, who gladly grabbed it and put it on. Waverly was watching her girlfriend sitting on the bed, a smirk on her face, biting her lip, the toy between her legs, only waiting to be taken.

Waverly walk back toward the bed and climb slowly in the direction of the redhead,

“baby, why were you jealous?” she asked Nicole and Nicole frown, she really wanted to have this conversation now? Before the realization hits her _oh_ she wanted to have _this_ conversation.

“I didn’t like the way he was looking at you” Waverly reached her and sit on her laps, her breast practically on the redhead’s face, toy between them against their stomachs

“why?” she started to grind on her thighs, her lips to Nicole’s ear, tongue playing with her earlobe

“be- because no one can look at you like that” she was panting and couldn’t breathe correctly with Waverly moving over her like this, her mouth doing magic things to sensitive spot

“but why?” she bits her earlobe and Nicole’s eyes closed; she knew what Waverly wanted her to say, and even if she had told her the opposite when they were downstairs, Waverly wanted to hear it now, so Nicole said it

“because you’re mine.” The brunette smirked hard and her hips froze, she placed her forehead against Nicole’s

“say that again” and move her hips as the toy scrubbed against her clit

“you, are, mine” Nicole repeated and punctuate every word with a pelvis movement, Waverly closed her eyes, the sensation almost being too much, her clit was already swollen, and she could feel the wetness coming down her pussy

“how could you think I can be someone else’s? no one has this effect on me” Nicole’s lips kissed down her neck and reached her breast, she took a nipple between her lips and sucked it, while grabbing hard on the brunette’s ass, helping her move against the toy

“you feel so good baby” Waverly said very aroused,

“are you wet baby?” she knew the answer to that already because she was dripping on her thighs, but Nicole loved hearing Waverly say it

“soaked” was the only word she was capable to speak, too turned on to focus on her breath, Nicole lifted her, still so easily and put her down on the toy very slowly, slow enough to give time to Waverly to adjust on the shape. Nicole’s fingers probably marked her back, she was holding her so close they were being one right now.

Waverly’s nails almost passed through her skull Nicole bit Waverly’s lower lip, and the brunette started to move up and down the toy. Only moans and groans filled the room, their kiss was sloppy and intense, they found their pace, Nicole was close but watching Waverly’s body being pleasured like it was right now, nothing could stop her from giving her that.

Nicole often takes her own pleasure by giving it, since the first time they had sex, to two years later now. She wasn’t about to stop. Waverly’s sex face was her ultimate turn on and right now she had stop kissing her to be able to enjoy it longer, Waverly’s eyes were closed, mouth half open, cheeks burning, her hair messy, the visual added to the noises that the brunette was making, Nicole wanted to come so bad, she growled, and the brunette noticed.

Her eyes snap back open, they were looking each other in the eyes, eyes contact during sex was the best kind of eye contact.

“come inside me baby” Waverly murmured against Nicole’s lips, the words barely left her mouth that, Nicole’s body started to tremble making Waverly shudder, the redhead felt over the edge first, dragging Waverly down with her, they kept moving slowly riding their orgasm till the very end.

Nicole’s back falling back on her bedhead, chest raising and downing fast, the brunette’s hand holding to her shoulders in order not to fall off the bed, not trusting her legs to hold her.

“fuck we’re good” Nicole said, Waverly chuckle and agree “damn straight”

“are you still up for dinner and pillow fort?” Nicole smile and nodded, she grabbed Waverly by the waist, the toy still buries inside her, she brings her closer “can I hold you here for a second?” Waverly give her a peck and reached around her neck to hug her back Nicole’s head on her shoulder, hugging naked was the best form of intimacy.

“I’m so in love with you, I don’t understand it sometimes, I’ve never felt this good about anything or anyone” Waverly murmured into Nicole’s ear and she kissed her deeply like to say, “me too”.


	14. Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this today cause tomorrow is a Holy day. 
> 
> Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestion for what comes next, Enjoy :)

* * *

The next morning Nicole open her eyes and her arms to an empty bed, she sighed, she loved to wake up with Waverly under her arms, she started to stretch when she heard a voice from behind the close door of Waverly’s bedroom, she approached the door and heard Waverly’s voice speak,

“all I’m saying is that you shouldn’t have said that yesterday, we’ll talk about this later ok? She’s still here”

Nicole frowned _who was she talking too?_

“it’s okay, I convinced her that there’s nothing between us but it’s still complicated Flynn… we’ve been together for two years, you’ve been her for less than a week, it’s not that easy” Nicole eyes started to water, and her mouth dry, this couldn’t be happening, she wasn’t hearing what she was hearing, it wasn’t her Waverly speaking, she holds everything in her to not opened that door and leave. But she just held on, she kept listening, maybe it was kind of a joke or something.

“yeah, love at first sight I know” she giggled, and Nicole’s heart broke into million pieces, she felt sick, head dizzy and her heart was beating so fast, she couldn’t focus on anything around her, she felt like she was about to fall on the ground, het body overbalance and the door open when she reach the ground, Waverly run toward her and Nicole couldn’t even look at her, she could hear her calling her _baby_ , but she couldn’t help but feel disgusted to be touched by her, she brought her hands to herself,

“don’t fucking touch me” Waverly frowned, “what? Baby let me help, are you ok?” Nicole pushed her away and she felt a hole inside her stomach, she look down to it and she saw a black hole digging into her, the time it took her to comprehend what was happening, she jolt out of her bad dream her hands contracted as she woke up, she was touching, Waverly’s body, asleep, naked, her back against her front, her eyes opened suddenly and she look around for a second, trying to focus on where she was and that everything was just a dream, a terrible, heartbreaking nightmare. She breath in and out to calm her racing heart beats.

They were in the pillow fort, in the living room, they probably fell asleep after watching a movie and all the love making that followed. Nicole took a deep breath and Waverly felt it against her neck.

“it’s too early to wake up baby, go back to sleep” she whispered in her pillow, stirring closer to the redhead’s body, Nicole smiled and grabbed her waist a little stronger to bring her close, she pressed a kiss on Waverly’s back head.

“I just had a bad dream” she looked over at her phone, 6.17 am they still had time to get some rest, Nicole smile and breath deep, it was all a dream, Waverly could never do something like that to her, plus she had just spent the entire night making love to her to prove her how wrong she was to even think that way.

“what was it about baby?” Waverly opened her eyes slowly and turned around to face her girlfriend,

Nicole chuckled and shoke her head “nothing, just a stupid dream, my brain is probably still giddy from last night” she dropped small peck all over the petite’s face, wanted to forget everything about her bad dream.

“let me take away all your nightmare babe” Waverly bring her hands to Nicole’s hair and her lips to hers, she kissed her deeply, it stayed cute and gentle for a minute before it got heavier, hotter.

“It’s not even 7 in the morning” Nicole tried to speak but Waverly kept the kiss going, one small hand making its way between Nicole’s legs, “not even 7 and you’re already this wet?” she smirked and kiss her way to Nicole’s jaw and neck

“I think I haven’t stopped being wet since last night” she bit her lips and Waverly sucked the pulse point on her neck.

20 minutes and 2 orgasms later, they were back holding each other, Nicole was rubbing her hand along Waverly’s arm, her head laying over the brunette’s head,

“Maybe we should get up, it’s still early I could make you breakfast, and still have time to do some yoga” she started to sit and put her shirt on when Nicole grabbed her by the waist and brought her back lying next to her under the cover, tickling her stomach making her giggle

“baby stop!” Waverly laughed, and Nicole stopped, biting her way from her neck to her lips,

“ok ok, I stop, I just don’t want to get out of our love fort” Waverly looked at her, “even if it really smells pussy in here?” Nicole chuckled in agreement

“it’s smells amazing in here” she smiled and gave her one last kiss before moving out of the pile of blankets that Waverly stacked over them last light.

They both made and eat breakfast and let everything in the Livingroom the way it was, they planned to spend the night together again tonight and do exactly the same thing, Nicole hadn’t any basketball practice today, so they’d be up to binge watch Wanda Vision right after school.

Later that day, they had a gym class together

“ok so we’re going to make two groups, group A will start with the running, and group B will start with exercises session, you’re going to do both don’t worry, group A is going to start with a 20 min run and the others will start with me, exercising in the field center for 20 minutes of squats, push up, and so many other exercise that your body will thank you for tomorrow, than you have a 10 minutes break and you’ll switch, group B on the run, we’ll do that 2 times so pick with which one you want to start and be ready to start in 5 minutes clear?” the coach said, they all rolled their eyes and nodded before starting to make the groups, Waverly went for the group B with Chrissy and others and Nicole went for the group A with 4 others girls, 3 guys from her basketball team Champ and Flynn… who gave them an angry look when the girls kissed to joined their separate groups.

Nicole just ignored him and went to stretch with Champ, he engages the conversation with her, which she tried to focus on, her eyes never leaving Waverly’s who looked over at her giving her a wink before leaning forward to stretch her legs, giving Nicole the perfect view of her ass.

Chrissy approached Waverly and look in the same direction of her friend,

“I can’t believe I never noticed that” Waverly raised an eyebrow,

“what?” she asked,

“you and Nicole, it’s like you’re eye fucking 24/7 I can’t believe I’ve never witness, I was so oblivious” Waverly chuckle and change her stretch position,

“I guess that we used to be more discreet” she looks back over to Nicole who was now talking with Champ; flexing her arm over her shoulder, her shirt raised making her abs visible and the brunette lose her balance and almost fall over Chrissy, who laughed

“damn you’re smitten” Waverly rolled her eyes, refocused on her best friend,

“what happened with Flynn? He used to follow you like a little dog all week I haven’t see you together since this morning” the blonde asked, looking over to the Australian,

“he just overstepped, and I did not like it” Waverly answered also looking over to him, he was walking in Nicole’s a Champ’s direction, that did not look good, when she was about to join them to see what was happening the coach whistle for everyone to get their marks, Waverly shake her head, and went back to her spot, whatever he was about to say, Nicole could handle it.

The runners group started their jog and after one complete tour, Flynn accelerated to reach the redhead

“hey Nicole” she frowned, and kept her race going,

“I thought I made it pretty clear yesterday that Waverly and I don’t want to talk to you anymore”

“I know, I’m sorry ok? maybe I shouldn’t have said what I said” Nicole ignored him, a least he was apologizing, but she wasn’t buying it, she hated this guy with all she had,

“I just thought that-, you know, Waverly told me that you’re her first girlfriend, I guess I thought that maybe she wasn’t actually gay and she just never liked a man before” he laughed, but Nicole stopped in her track, her fist clenched, he escaped it yesterday but now he was going to receive it.

“What did you just said?” she walked toward him he stopped running a little after her, Champ was behind them and run between them to stopped Nicole from punching the guy.

“Hey what’s going on here guys?” Champ asked, looking at Nicole who was burning with hatred, he turned back to Flynn, waiting for him to explain

“It’s just that I like Waverly, and one day she’ll realized that I have something that you haven’t” he smiled proudly, his hands pointing toward his dick.

Even Champ frowned at how inappropriate this was, and he didn’t even had time to turn back to look at Nicole that her fist was in Flynn’s jaw, he pushed her away and she punched him again, harder this time that he fell on the ground

“you bitch!”, he said his hand holding his now bruised cheek, he started to get up to punch her back but Champ stopped him “dick move mate, if I were you I wouldn’t do that” they heard whistling again, everyone and the coach were running to them, Waverly caught Nicole’s arm first and the redhead instantly calm a the contact, the power Waverly was having on her. The girl asked what was going on, but Nicole didn’t answer, furiousness running into her veins

“what happened Nic?” she asked but the coach interrupted

“Nicole, Flynn, principal’s office, now! Champ, you lead them there” Waverly’s hand let go of Nicole and she watched her walk to the building.

An hour later Jenna arrived in the Principal’s office, Nicole was sitting outside she looked at her for a second before looking back to the floor not wanting to witness the deception on her grandmother’s eyes.

She entered the office for a few minutes, Nicole could hear the principal explain to her the situation, she closed the door behind her while leaving the office 5 minutes later “Nicole, let’s go”; Nicole grabbed her backpack and follow her grandmother, they didn’t talk till they reach the car, Jenna start driving and she was still not talking, Nicole wanted to break the silence but she didn’t really know what to say, she knew it was wrong to punch him, but she had reasons to do what she did. Like she could hear her think her grandmother broke the silence

“I thought it was a joke you know” Nicole looked over at her but didn’t say a word waiting for her to continue, Jenna’s eyes focus on the road,

“when they call me to tell me that my sweet and kind granddaughter was into a fight, a fight that she had started ”

“I can explain” Nicole tried to speak but Jenna interrupted her “oh I’m sure you can, and you will, but no matter the reasons Nicole I didn’t raised you to talk with your fists, no matter what this boy said or did, you can’t solve problems by punching people” Nicole nodded, she wasn’t the type of person to get involved into a fight, but she didn’t seem to control when a someone was talking bullshit about her girlfriend. 

“I’m sorry” Jenna nodded and put her hand over Nicole’s legs patting her gently

“ok now tell me what the poor boy did”

“poor boy?” he was the bad guy here, 

“The principal told me you gave him a blackeye and I don’t see any injury on you, so, poor boy” Nicole rolled her eyes before continuing

“he’s been transferred from Australia at the beginning of the week and he’s been all over Waverly since the first day”

“Nicole, you went in a fight over a girl?” Nicole frowned at her grandmother’s words

“we’re talking about Waverly here, it’s not just a girl Nana!” she said offended by Jenna’s reaction,

Jenna sighed, “you’re right I’m sorry, keep going”

“he just been all over her and at first I didn’t like that, but I didn’t say anything and then last night he was at her place when I arrived and he said inappropriate things, so Waverly kicked him out.”

“kindest person ever Waverly?” Jenna asked, realizing that if Waverly had a good reason to kick the boy out, Nicole probably had good reason to punch him

“this one, so yeah I thought he had received the message, but he came back to talk to me again today, saying thing…” she paused, and Jenna wait for her to keep going

“he said that he liked Waverly and that he had something that I don’t have.” She looked at her hand she felt uncomfortable, but she knew she could tell her grandmother anything

“oh Nicole” she started to say but Nicole interrupted her “it’s just that sometimes I feel self-conscious about not being enough for Waverly, and yes, she’s showing me and telling me that I am all the time, but Nana I just love her so much sometimes I’m scared I’ll lose her to someone else, and he said what he said, and I just lose it. I’m sorry”

“you’re really in love, aren’t you?” she asked smiling at the redhead, Nicole nodded and smiled back,

“she loves you back Nicky, and you are the best person I know, you’re kind and caring, you love with all your heart, you have to most beautiful and pure soul, please try to remember that when you’re self-conscious, because you, my dear, are extraordinary and this girl of yours is very lucky to have you, just as much as you are to have her” Nicole smiled instantly, she grabbed Jenna’s hand over her legs and squeezed it gently.

“thank you Nana” she brought her hand to her lips and give it a small kiss “so… am I forgiven?” she asked hopeful,

“oh yes you are, but you’re grounded” Jenna said bringing her hand back to the steering wheel after Nicole let go of her

“What? You can’t ground me, I’m 18”

“you being an adult doesn’t mean you’re not under my roof, and I’m telling you Nicole Haught, you’re grounded for 2 weeks, you’re coming home right after school on weekdays, and you’ll stay with your brother and I all weekend, of course you’re allowed to come cheer for your brother’s game on Saturday”

“but-“ she tried to speak

“there’s no but, Waverly is allowed to come over for diner the weekend, and she’ll leave before ten. And you my dear will learn the hard way that you don’t speak with your fist, end of the discussion, be happy I’m not taking your phone away” they arrived home and Jenna parked the car, Nicole just nodded and went to her room, she took her phone out of her pocket to see that she had a few texts and a missed call from Waverly, so she called her back.

“Baby are you ok? Where are you?” the brunette said answering her phone,

“I’m fine, I’m home, sorry I didn’t call you back sooner, I was being bawled out by my grandmother” Nicole lay on her bed and relax for the first time since the fight

“Champ told me what Flynn said, I’m so sorry, he’s such an asshole, he didn’t hurt you right?” the brunette asked concerned,

“nope I’m fine, but I didn’t miss his stupid face, he’s lucky I didn’t punch him in the balls” she heard Waverly giggle, it was her favorite sound, after her moaning but it wasn’t about that right now.

“you still coming over tonight so we can talk about what happen?”

“about that… Nana grounded me, for two weeks, which means, I’m only going to school, practice and home, but good news is, you’re allowed to come over for diner this weekend” she sighed, and Waverly couldn’t hide her disappointment, “I’m planning on going to see my mum this Saturday, maybe I can come by after? I’ll probably need a hug or two”

“of course baby. I can’t believe this shithead is ruining our night together once again” Nicole said

“was last night really ruined tho?” Nicole could head Waverly smirked through the phone

“absolutely not, but when I think about the round two, we could have had tonight, it almost makes me regret punching him”

Waverly laughed “it’s okay, I guess I’ll just have to round by myself tonight” she winked before realizing that Nicole couldn’t see her, the redhead groaned in disagreement,

“at least call me for that please” she pouted

“what about a Facetime?” Nicole nodded eagerly, her brain didn’t even catch that Waverly couldn’t see her either

“Yes please” she manages to say, Waverly chuckled,

“should I also wait for our Wanda Vison marathon?”

“Waverly Earp I’ve been waiting for all the episodes to come out because YOU are no capable of waiting one week between each episode, don’t you dare not wait for me” Nicole threatened her girlfriend 

“yes madame, I guess I’ll do my homework then”

“enjoy your night baby, I’m sorry I ruined it” Nicole said, sad she had ruined their date

“you didn’t ruin anything, I’m calling you later for that round two, bye baby”

“I’ll be waiting for that call, love you” she hung up and smile to herself, how could she still doubt for a second that Waverly could ever leave her?

Saturday morning came by and the Earp sister were at the address that Michelle gave to Waverly, the youngest girl reached for Wynonna’s hand

“you ok?” she asked to her sister

“ok I am, sure I won’t regret this, not so, you sure you want to do this?” Wynonna was mostly asking for herself

“she said she had something to say to us, she probably wants to make it up to you, let’s just hear what she has to say and we can leave right after” the older sister nodded so Waverly knocked the door,

30 seconds later the door opened, and Michelle’s eyes widened, “I really thought you’d never come”

Wynonna wanted to retort something about how long she had to wait for her own mother come back to her but Waverly squeezed her hand, like saying we’re not starting this when we’re not even inside the house, so both didn’t say anything, and Michelle look over to Wynonna

“Nonna, you look beautiful” she sighed, she knew she couldn’t be forgiven that easily, but she misses her daughter, the brunette had grown a lot in two years, Wynonna just nodded “so can we come inside?” the brunette asked, and Michelle move a side to let them in. It was a small house, with an open kitchen and a nice living room, Michelle tell them to sit on the couch and ask if they wanted something to drink, they both refused and their mother sit in front of them, both waiting for her to say something.

“ok I know, you both hate me, and I can’t blame you for that because I hate myself more. I’ve been brainwashed by your father and I know I can’t just blame it all on him, but I can assure you that I tried to speak to him about you, I wanted him to understand that you’re our girls no matter what-“

“No matter how wrong our life decisions are? We’re sorry to be such a disappointment to you mama” Wynonna interrupted

“it’s not what I mean… I just- I miss you, I want to be in your life, you’re more important than God or what the Bible said, and your father, he’s just, he only believe what the church tell him to believe, he’s a thick head and I don’t want that in my life anymore, that why I left, I only want my daughters, and daughter in law” she finished giving a small smile to Waverly, who just look over to Wynonna before speaking

“I get that you’re trying here, but you can’t expect us to just forget that you did agree to kick us out of the house mum, I mean, you haven’t talked to Nonna in years” Waverly said, Wynonna wasn’t speaking, waiting for Michelle to explain her choices, she knew her father was the mean guy here, but she could’ve said something sooner.

“I know, and I’m going to give you all the time you need to process that, I know I could have call you sooner Wynonna, I have no excuse, I never stopped caring or worrying about you, and I’m sorry that it took losing you both to realized that I’m nothing without you in my life. Being a mother isn’t easy, I had to learn everything by making mistakes and letting you go was the biggest of all.”

Waverly wanted to cry, she misses being a family like when they were kids, she realized that she missed her sister, and her mother, even her dad, she was the kind of person to always find excuses for people bad behavior, even now, she was sure her dad could justify why he acted the way he did.

“ok” Wynonna interrupted her thought,

“ok?” Michelle and Waverly said at the same time

“yeah, I mean, I thought I was pregnant the other day and I freaked out like crazy, what am I supposed to do with a child when I can’t even take care of myself, lucky for me I found blood in my pantie the next day, but anyway. I guess that I forgot for a second that you were a woman before being a mother. You did a shitty job by letting us go, but you did a good job raising two independent strong women” she put her arm around Waverly’s shoulder and give her a quick hug.

“I don’t want to hate you for the rest of my life, it won’t be easy, and don’t expect me to act normal around you so soon, but I’m fine with giving you a chance to try again. We all need a second chance” Wynonna looked over her sister gave her a wink and Waverly hug tighter.

“of course darling. Thank you” she gave squeeze to Wynonna’s leg, now looking over the other Earp,

“what about you honey? Forgive me?” Michelle asked hopeful,

“You don’t mind me dating a girl?”

“not at all, I told you, I’d be glad to meet her, if you let me” she admitted

“what if I marry her?” Both Wynonna and Michelle looked a little shocked by the brunette’s words

“like now? Or-“

“like one day” Waverly corrected, witnessing the panic in both her mother and sister’s eyes

“then I’d be honor to walk you down the aisle” she honestly said, the time she had spent alone without any word from her daughters made her realized that the only thing she wanted is for them to be happy, by any choice of life they made

“good to know” Waverly said, smiling at her

“would you mind have something to drink now, so you both can update me on your life”

Both girls laughed and agreed, maybe they could start to be a family again.

**Author's Note:**

> Still up for more?


End file.
